


转生（凯尔萨斯中心）

by apple_amy



Series: 转生 [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 85,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 当凯尔萨斯完成了灵魂的救赎，迈入了奥利波斯的生者旅途的时候，他转生回归了奎尔萨拉斯，担负起了一个国王的重任。
Series: 转生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185578
Kudos: 2





	1. 重新开始的人生

随着德纳修斯大帝被击败，凯尔萨斯·逐日者的灵魂得到了彻底的救赎——他不再是德纳修斯大帝一人的囚徒，他得到了自由。相对地，他面临着两个选择：一是留在雷文德斯做一个温西尔，他曾经被德纳修斯大帝和雷纳索尔王子双双烙下印记，只要他愿意完成初拥，他就可以成为温西尔；二是返回奥利波斯，等待重新返回现实世界，作为另外一个生命。  
他的命运从来都不属于他自己，他最终谢绝了雷纳索尔王子，不，现在应该称为“雷纳索尔大帝”的挽留，决定以另外的身份回到奎尔萨拉斯，重新做一个逍遥自在的法师学者。

“您是逐日者家族唯一的继承人，您不能放弃您的责任。”摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆否决了凯尔萨斯的提议，“作为一个国王，就应该担负起重任，而不是逃避，就像您当初留在达拉然一样。”  
凯尔萨斯沉默了，留在达拉然没有及时回去抵抗阿尔萨斯的死亡大军，这是他心中永恒的痛苦。他转头看向罗曼斯，罗曼斯却执起他的手背亲吻着：“在阿纳斯塔里安陛下去世之后，您就没有任性的权利。”  
在沉重的叹息声中，凯尔萨斯走进了生者旅程的通道。

☆☆☆☆

幽魂之地的日冕村早就恢复了昔日的模样，洛瑟玛与罗曼斯正在焦急地等待着逐日者家的远亲莉莉·逐日者生下子嗣，在这个没有王位继承权的逐日者家，即将迎来他们第三个孩子。  
这个孩子的到来是一个意外，但是摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆的到来更是一个意外，他向她和她的丈夫表明了，他将收养这个孩子，不论生下来是男性还是女性。  
莉莉开始的时候并不同意，但是看到两个孩子流露出想要进修魔法的目光后，最终答应了下来。  
这个孩子在众人的期待中出生——那是一个漂亮的金发男孩，拥有着天空般纯净蓝色的眼睛，非常地干净纯洁。罗曼斯回忆起自己初见凯尔萨斯的模样，也是一个出生不久的漂亮男婴，当保姆抱着他出来的时候，那个男婴望着他，突然咧开嘴笑了……正是因为这个笑容，才让阿纳斯塔里安国王才要他陪在王子身边，因为其他几个家臣的子嗣，都让凯尔萨斯用哭声否决了；唯有见到罗曼斯的时候，他才露出了笑容。  
“他叫凯尔萨斯·阿纳斯塔里安·逐日者。”洛瑟玛直接宣布了这个孩子的名字。  
“凯尔萨斯？”莉莉楞住了，“背叛了银月城的凯尔萨斯？”  
“他从来没有背叛过银月城，夫人。”摄政王温柔地看着怀中的婴儿，“事实上，他是被诱骗的，只是现在还不能公开这些事情。”  
莉莉露出了难以置信的表情。  
“请相信我，凯尔萨斯·逐日者的故事，会在不久的将来公布出来。”洛瑟玛把孩子交给了莉莉，“小家伙似乎饿了。”转身离开了卧室。

休息了几个小时后，罗曼斯准备带着新生的婴儿启程返回银月城，而一份《领养协议》也摆在了莉莉的面前。莉莉看着这份《领养协议》，止不住掉下眼泪来，还是她的丈夫朱利安·逐日者搂住了她的肩头：“我们没有办法给他最好的生活。”  
擦去了眼泪，莉莉签下了名字。  
“大法师罗曼斯。”莉莉站起来，背挺得绷直，“凯尔萨斯交给了你们抚养，但是我的孩子希瑞尔和亚瑟必须由最好的魔导师来教授。”  
“那是自然，夫人。”罗曼斯表示同意，“在凯尔萨斯可以下地跑动的时候，他的两位兄长可以过来当做他的玩伴。”  
“就像你一样吗，大法师？”莉莉轻笑，“他们只是他的哥哥，不是他的家臣。”  
“我唐突了，夫人。”罗曼斯的脸上没有任何变化，“那么我们现在就出发了。”  
“让我再看孩子一眼。”莉莉渴求地望着那个小小的包裹。  
“夫人，您已经签署了《领养协议》。”罗曼斯没有将包裹交过去的意思，反而让侍从带着出了大门，“我们会给这个孩子提供最好的环境供他成长。”

“凯尔萨斯……”  
罗曼斯身后传来了女人的哭声。


	2. 小凯尔的理

在凯尔萨斯能够走路后，罗曼斯按照古老的传统，替他选择了一位家臣之子，作为他的陪伴以及日后的心腹。  
罗曼斯很后悔自己没有结婚孕育子嗣——他曾经答应过凯尔，要让他的子嗣陪伴着凯尔的子嗣成长，但他终究没有结婚也完全熄灭了追求异性的兴趣，只是把自己奉献给了魔法。  
杰森是个爱笑的孩子，他的笑容给人很温暖的感觉，这让罗曼斯想起曾经的凯尔，是那样的光彩照人，又是那样的令人温暖。他把这个孩子领到了凯尔的面前，小小的凯尔张开手臂让杰森抱起了他，灿烂的笑容刺痛了罗曼斯，他有些酸楚，又有些嫉妒，原来这些事情都是他做的，而现在的凯尔有了新的伙伴，他只能作为他的魔法导师。

“咱们这个大法师嫉妒了。”哈杜伦走到了洛瑟玛身边，“都几百岁的人了，还要嫉妒小孩子。”  
“如果我的家臣还在，看到这一切会非常理解。”洛瑟玛斜睨了哈杜伦一眼，“家臣的眼中，只有唯一的主人。我到现在都佩服罗曼斯，他是纠结了多长时间才敢背叛他唯一的主人……”  
“不用多长时间。”哈杜伦笑着说，“任谁看到当时的凯尔萨斯·逐日者，都知道他已经死去了，站在我们面前的是恶魔控制的傀儡，只有彻底消灭那个傀儡才会让他解脱。”  
“这种事情……”洛瑟玛愧疚起来，如果不是因为他被达尔坎套过话，又怕凯尔冲动下行事，早些告诉他安薇娜的事情，是不是他就不会被基尔加丹控制，也不会战死在风暴要塞，更不会成为一具傀儡来毁灭艾泽拉斯呢？他不敢问凯尔，也不有问凯尔，已经发生的事情，即使是时间之王也不会轻易去改变，惟有让时间沿着一条正确的方向前进。

凯尔可以跑了，也开始显现他在魔法上的天赋，他很擅长控制火元素——即使是一只魔泉山猫从他身边跑过，他都可以精准地击中魔泉山猫，让它成为一只烧焦的魔泉山猫。至于水元素，如果他不是把冰锥钉在树上而是钉在靶子上，可能那会更好——罗曼斯的脸色告诉摄政王，凯尔对于各系法术十分精通，这种冰锥没有钉在靶子上的失误，是无可挽回的错误。  
即使凯尔有着这么优秀的天赋，但他对于魔法的研究不甚在意，反而是整天缠着洛瑟玛，要求他教授自己射击。洛瑟玛被他烦得没有办法，只好让工匠精心打造了适合凯尔的小弓箭和小匕首，开始教授他射箭和搏斗。经过了不懈的努力，小凯尔终于把箭射到了箭靶上，洛瑟玛欣慰得流下了眼泪——为什么他以前不知道凯尔的射击天赋这么烂！但是当他看到凯尔萨斯在罗曼斯的指导下，不出一分钟就将火球射到了指定的位置上，他觉得还是让罗曼斯学学射击后再教导凯尔，是不是会好一些？

陪伴小凯尔长大的杰森选择成为了一名游侠，这让罗曼斯的脸色特别难看，他是多么希望小凯尔的身边是一名法术高深的法师，就像他一样，可是小凯尔对于法术的学习总是兴致缺缺，喜欢缠着洛瑟玛学习射击。  
成为一名游侠有什么好的？  
罗曼斯嫉妒得简直要发狂了！  
终于，他顾不得什么礼仪，直接闯进了摄政王的办公室，对洛瑟玛冷嘲热讽：“摄政王阁下果然是喜欢教导小孩子，连天赋出众的法师，也要教导成为一名合格的游侠，完全不考虑游侠是否适合一名法师来学习。”  
被小凯尔缠得头疼的洛瑟玛毫不客气地反唇相讥：“大法师自己教导学生学习魔法知识，却被学生嫌弃，不应该找找自身的原因吗？”  
“洛瑟玛·塞隆！”罗曼斯咆哮着，“你不能因为你是游侠出身，就教导逐日者家的凯尔做一名游侠，很明显他应该成为一名出色的法师！而不是一名只会射箭的游侠！”  
“我提醒你一句，罗曼斯。”洛瑟玛站了起来，仅剩的那只眼睛盯着罗曼斯，像是盯住猎物的蛇，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者死于风暴要塞，作为傀儡被击杀在魔导师平台；现在的凯尔萨斯·阿纳斯塔里安·逐日者，是一个全新的凯尔萨斯·逐日者，不是那个背负着背叛名誉死去的逐日者。”  
“那也是凯尔萨斯，也是最优秀的法师后裔！”罗曼斯毫不相让，眼睛同样盯着洛瑟玛。  
互不相让的后果就是不欢而散。

日子一天一天的过去了。  
小凯尔选择成为一名游侠，向洛瑟玛学习射击和搏斗，但是他的射击一直惨不忍睹，搏斗到是数一数二，这让洛瑟玛十分尴尬——奎尔萨拉斯的战斗法师，通常都是精通搏斗和法术。  
作为摄政王的老部下，游侠将军哈杜伦到是有些兴灾乐祸：“这么麻烦的凯尔萨斯还是丢给罗曼斯吧，你看他都快把你吃了。”  
“不行。”洛瑟玛想到凯尔那认真学习的表情，觉得不能放弃这个学生，即使他真的没有天赋，“他既然想成为一名游侠，那就好好训练他。哈杜伦？”  
“嗯？”被名点的游侠将军有了一种不祥的预感。  
“从明天开始，凯尔将编入你的部队，你让部下带领他去清剿阿曼尼巨魔残余。”  
“洛瑟玛·塞隆！”哈杜伦愤怒了，“如果凯尔出了任何事情，罗曼斯都会把我烧成灰的！”  
“杰森那个小子不是一名很有天赋的游侠吗？”洛瑟玛慢悠悠地说，“作为被选定的家臣，他有义务保护他的主人。”  
“你简直是个混蛋，洛瑟玛。”哈杜伦坐在了桌沿上，用手托起了摄政王的下巴，“我以前怎么觉得你特别善良绅士呢？”  
“你可以滚了，游侠将军。”洛瑟玛打掉了游侠将军的手，“想想怎么让凯尔成为一名真正的游侠吧！”


	3. 游侠部队的传说

为了确保凯尔萨斯的安全，哈杜伦不得不亲自督阵。他命令远行者部队小心向阿曼尼巨魔最后的藏身地点前进。编入远行者部队的小凯尔和杰森十分开心，他们一边模仿着游侠们轻盈的步态，一边也像他们那样学习观察地形。  
“凯尔，你看前面那棵树，明翼将军告诉过我，这么大的树冠很容易藏着敌人，尤其是树冠下有杂乱无章的脚印时，千万不要上前……”杰森说着说着愣住了，他发现这颗树下正有着凌乱的脚印，和哈杜伦教给他的知识一样，他立刻拦住了凯尔，慢慢向后退去——但是晚了！早在他们脱离队伍的时候，几个尾随的阿曼尼巨魔就把他们包围了。

“请您站在我的身后。”杰森紧张地看着巨魔，抽出了他的佩剑——他必须保护他的主人，这是他应该做的。  
手在颤抖，几个巨魔并没有丧失警惕，其中一个巨魔在地上放下图腾，开始用一种奇怪的腔调吟唱咒语，这让杰森的头像针扎一样的疼。  
一记火球打断了巨魔的吟唱，杰森才清醒过来，而另外几个巨魔已经扑了上来……冰霜在地面蔓延，站在杰森身后的凯尔萨斯举起了匕首，跳起来狠狠地插进了一个巨魔的脖子上，接着再用力一搅，巨魔捂住脖子倒了下去——强悍的再生能力无法抵御匕首上符文的破坏，终于他抽搐地一动不动了。  
几个巨魔终于看到了杰森身后的那个小身影，带有凶狠面容的凯尔让他们有些望而畏惧——曾经也有一个这样的孩子，在他们的围攻下，用法术和匕首杀了三个巨魔，后来他们才知道那是奎尔萨拉斯的王储，拥有杰出魔法天赋的凯尔萨斯，低等级的精神攻击对他完全无效。  
“凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”巨魔恐惧地收回了图腾，带领着巨魔撤退了。

杰森倒在地上喘着粗气，他凝望着手上沾满巨魔血液的凯尔，仿佛从来没有认识过一样，在他的印象里，凯尔一直是个没有攻击力、需要他保护的主人，但是今天他的表现和凯尔的表现，让他沮丧。  
“我们快点追上哈杜伦吧。”召唤出了水元素，小凯尔清理了手上的血液。杰森站起来抱起凯尔，辨别了脚印后，向哈杜伦前进的方向追去。

“什么？凯尔萨斯与杰森都不在队伍中？”哈杜伦要暴走了，才一会儿的功夫，两个最重要的游侠居然没有在队伍中，万一出了什么事情……哈杜伦不敢想象，洛瑟玛和罗曼斯会不会直接宰了他。  
正在他胡乱猜想的时候，斥候报告凯尔萨斯与杰森回来了。  
巨大的愤怒淹没了哈杜伦，他直接下令关了凯尔与杰森的禁闭，作为他们私自脱离队伍的惩罚。

“游侠将军。”斥候小心翼翼地报告，“我们发现，在我们后面距离五英里的地方，有一具巨魔的尸体，那具尸体上有法术和匕首肆虐的痕迹……”哈杜伦一惊，他想起了远行者部队的一些传闻，在凯尔萨斯还是个孩子时，他用卓越的法术才能和搏斗能力，杀了尾随他的三个巨魔。哈杜伦以为那是故意夸大凯尔萨斯的能力，现在看来，这是真的。  
“头好痛。”哈杜伦能想到的事情，巨魔不可能没有想到，凯尔萨斯在他营地的事情，一定会被巨魔重点盯住，说不定已经有巨魔的斥候潜入来刺杀凯尔萨斯了——  
“去，在凯尔萨斯的禁闭室外，再多加一倍的人手防御，巨魔会过来刺杀他！”  
斥候立刻下去安排了。  
巨魔的报复来得很快，以至于哈杜伦的命令根本没有执行下去。

“呖……”清脆的凤凰鸣叫响彻营地，曾经陪伴凯尔萨斯数百年的凤凰出现禁闭室外，而禁闭室的周围，已经有好几具烧焦的巨魔尸体。  
哈杜伦赶到的时候，只看到了一群惊讶的游侠，还有一种惊恐情绪在蔓延——  
“那是凯尔萨斯的凤凰，奥！”  
“他回来了吗？！”  
“是准备把恶魔再召唤过来吗？”  
……

哈杜伦拨开人群走到了禁闭室前，打开了大门。  
“游侠将军，快救救凯尔。”杰森抱着失去知觉的凯尔萨斯语无伦次地恳求着，“刚刚几个巨魔出现了，凯尔不知道做了什么，他们都死了，但凯尔失去知觉了。”  
望着禁闭室上方翱翔的凤凰，哈杜伦知道这次出征已经结束了。

当凯尔萨斯被杰森抱进卧室的时候，罗曼斯的目光几乎要吃了游侠将军一样：“哈杜伦·明翼将军，作为一名优秀的游侠将军，一名优秀的指挥官，居然能让一名见习游侠昏迷，还让一名见习游侠杀了好几个巨魔，自己却是无功而返。”  
“闭嘴，罗曼斯。”哈杜伦的心情很烦躁，他的手下在他护送凯尔萨斯回银月城的时候，就来向他询问，这个半大的孩子，究竟是谁？为什么也叫凯尔萨斯。哈杜伦虽然推说是摄政王收养的孩子，但是可以召唤出凤凰之神，还能够凭借魔法与匕首杀死巨魔，不是凯尔萨斯·逐日者回来了，任谁也不相信。  
“到底出了什么事情？”姗姗来迟的洛瑟玛居然一脸不快，“为什么所有的游侠都在问我，摄政王阁下，您收养的这个孩子，是不是凯尔萨斯·逐日者？”  
“那就是问问游侠将军说了什么。”罗曼斯凉凉地说。  
“是我说的，那个半大的孩子是你收养的养子，名叫凯尔萨斯。”哈杜伦直接吼了出来，“我怎么知道凯尔萨斯会脱离大部队陷入险地，又怎么会知道巨魔的暗杀来得这样快，我已经布置下去了，人员还没到齐就被巨魔偷袭了！”  
“你的脑袋是糨糊吗？”这下连洛瑟玛都不淡定了，“远行者部队里关于凯尔萨斯的传说，你没听过吗？”  
“我怎么知道那是真的？！”哈杜伦嘟囔着，“我又没亲身经历过。”  
“那绝对是真的。”罗曼斯看向洛瑟玛，“摄政王阁下是亲历人。”  
洛瑟玛的耳尖突然红了：“还有罗曼斯。我和罗曼斯、凯尔被巨魔小队包围了，我被精神控制住了，罗曼斯的精神受到了严重的干扰，法术一直施展不出来，只有凯尔不受影响，直接打断了萨满施加的精神控制，还果断地杀了一个想要掳走他的巨魔，我和罗曼斯才能安全地带着他撤离。”  
哈杜伦望向老友，那一脸的真诚让哈杜伦说不出话来——他从未想过，在任命摄政之前，他的老友与凯尔萨斯还有这么一段奇妙的经历。

卧室的门打开了，牧师走了出来，直接给了哈杜伦一拳：“游侠将军，你居然让一个法师完全耗干了法力！”  
“法力耗干了？”哈杜伦难以接受这样的结果，“其他法师耗干了法力顶多是脱力，没人失去知觉……”  
“对！那是对于成年法师而言，至于这么小的法师……过早地耗干法力会让他的法力河无法随着年龄的增长而增长，你们这是透支法师的生命！”牧师看着罗曼斯，“大法师，这是你的学生吧？你这个导师真应该去谢罪。”  
“凯尔还有救吗？”洛瑟玛懊恼极了。  
“幸好他的家臣给他胡乱的补充了一些法力补充药剂，他以后还可以继续拓宽法力河。”牧师看了一眼罗曼斯，“他是个天才，不要浪费这种才能去当一个游侠，游侠不是适合他的职业，他应该成为一名优秀的法师。”


	4. 任性长大

杰森一直在守候着凯尔醒来，在回来的路上，他已经听说一些关于逐日者家族最后一代君主的传闻，他望向他的主人，他会是那个传说中的凯尔萨斯吗？他从来没觉得他的主人会与那位君主有任何的联系——  
传闻中的君主是个不负责的君主。  
但凯尔不是，他在最关键的时候，他保护了应该保护他的人。  
传闻中的君主是个把部队当成棋子的君主。  
但凯尔不是，他召唤出的凤凰只杀戮了巨魔。  
传闻中的君主是个不顾及国家人民的君主。  
但凯尔不是，凯尔在昏迷前还不让自己麻烦游侠将军。  
传闻……  
摇了摇头，杰森把这些念头抛诸脑后，他现在只是一心一意的期盼凯尔早点醒来。

门被打开了，摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆走了进来。  
杰森站起来向他施礼，洛瑟玛点了点头，坐在了床沿凝视着凯尔萨斯，平静地说：“等凯尔醒来后，你就去找游侠将军磨炼自己。”  
“我……被解雇了？”杰森的声音颤抖起来。  
“没有，你以后仍然可以陪伴凯尔……”洛瑟玛转头看着他，声音平静但语气严厉，“但是他需要的是并肩作战的伙伴，而不是被他保护的蠢货。”  
“您说的对。”杰森面色苍白，他嗫嚅地说，“如果我能够再强大一些……”  
“知道了就去找哈杜伦，出去。”洛瑟玛挥手。

凯尔萨斯幽幽醒来，映入眼帘的是深紫色的帷幔还有摄政王疲惫的面容。  
“我没事了，回去休息吧。”干涩的声音从他的嘴里发出，洛瑟玛赶紧倒了一杯水让他喝了下去，“杰森呢？他没事吧？”  
“他去远行者部队磨砺自己去了。”洛瑟玛把空了的杯子放在床头，“他是你的家臣，理应为你奉献。”  
“可他也是奎尔萨拉斯的子民。”凯尔回答，“洛瑟玛·塞隆，你变了。”  
“您？”洛瑟玛惊异地看着那个小小的身躯，“您想起来了？”  
“一部分。”凯尔指着头说，“在我召唤出奥的时候，我就想起我曾经干过同样的事情，我的父亲并没有责备过你和罗曼斯。”  
“那是因为您是一个出色的大法师。”洛瑟玛有些怅然，“而现在您只喜欢缠着我做一个游侠……”  
“游侠？”凯尔困惑了，他只记得自己找过洛瑟玛学习搏斗。  
看到困惑的凯尔萨斯，洛瑟玛体贴地为他盖好被子，“您还是好好休息吧。”

凯尔萨斯睡去之后，洛瑟玛完全没有了困意，他召来侍者看护凯尔萨斯，连夜召见了罗曼斯和哈杜伦。听完了洛瑟玛的叙述，罗曼斯的脸上快灿烂成一朵玫瑰了：“他回来了，他的记忆回来了！”  
“我终于解脱了。”洛瑟玛长出了一口气，“等他康复了，就让他去你那里学习魔法知识。”  
转眼过了半个月，凯尔终于康复了——第一件事还是找摄政王学习射击。  
洛瑟玛惊呆了，他又仔细询问了一下那天的事情，得到的答案是——  
“摄政王阁下，您说的是什么意思？不是杰森找了游侠将军救了我吗？”天真无邪的样子让洛瑟玛以为前几天的谈话是错觉。  
领了凯尔到罗曼斯那里，凯尔极度抗拒，甚至差点咬了洛瑟玛的手背。

“凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”罗曼斯看着洛瑟玛的窘境，只能提高声音制止凯尔的咬人动作，“作为摄政王的养子，背负着荣耀的姓氏，居然这么粗野无礼，你的教养和礼仪都学到哪里去了！”  
“对不起，大法师阁下。”凯尔放下了洛瑟玛的手，诚恳道歉，“是我没有学好礼仪，应该重新去找礼仪老师学习，所以今天我就不能在这里学习魔法理论了。”  
“摄政王阁下的意思呢？”罗曼斯有点生气了，他从来没有见过凯尔萨斯会这么抗拒魔法学习。  
“课程不能改变。”洛瑟玛不想给自己找麻烦，但是把凯尔扔在罗曼斯这里，会让他更开心些——毕竟能把大法师气得失去准头扔出火球，也是一件难得的事情。

送走了烫手山芋，洛瑟玛一身轻松的回到办公室，开始处理堆积如山的公务。  
窗外的阳光变成了柔和的月光，洛瑟玛才惊觉自己处理了一天的公务——忘记接凯尔回来。  
急匆匆地赶往了罗曼斯的家中，走到半路上才发现大法师家的方向火光冲天，一股不祥的预感浮上了心头——确实是他想象的那样，大法师灰头土脸地站在空地上，指挥着水元素灭火，而凯尔则手脚无措地站在原地，可怜兮兮地看着罗曼斯。  
“洛瑟玛！”凯尔扑到了摄政王的怀里，泪水几乎淹没了他胸口的衣裳。  
作为摄政王，洛瑟玛告诫自己不要跟孩子计较，尤其是凯尔。  
“怎么了，凯尔？”洛瑟玛弯下腰温和地问。  
“我，我……嗝……我，我不是故意的！”凯尔抽抽搭搭地说，“我真的没有，没有想到，想到火焰炸弹的威力这么大。”  
洛瑟玛望向罗曼斯，憋着笑意看着罗曼斯忍着脾气走过来蹲下，几近温柔地安慰着凯尔：“你做的很好，是我家里的防护不到位。”转头看着憋笑的摄政王，“我认为凯尔萨斯的魔法教学应该设在日怒之塔，那里有专门的房间防止意外。”  
“既然大法师这样请求，明天我就让仆从把房间打扫出来。”洛瑟玛憋着笑说，“日怒之塔房间很多，不会像大法师家中一样。”

带回了凯尔萨斯，洛瑟玛总觉得哪里怪怪的——是凯尔流露出了更多的孩子气，还是因为他没有转生前的记忆？  
安顿了凯尔睡下，洛瑟玛坐在办公桌前，开始写日记。

本应该在床上睡觉的凯尔蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬了下来，他来到了洛瑟玛的书房前，通过锁眼看到了正在写日记的摄政王，不禁勾起了嘴角——洛瑟玛这个习惯还是没有改。  
今天的事故是他故意做的——奥在被他从元素界召唤出来的时候，他已经想起了一切，他知道洛瑟玛的付出，也知道当初他们之间种种的误解，他并不想再次领导国家，因为他是个软弱的人。洛瑟玛在这些年领导奎尔萨拉斯欣欣向荣，他为什么要剥夺他的领导权呢？他曾经的梦想就是能够游历大陆，探究更多的魔法知识，既然洛瑟玛这么能干，就让他继续领导奎尔萨拉斯吧！

凯尔慢慢长成了少年，他的相貌几乎与矗立在牧羊人之门的雕像一般无二。

许多见过他的血精灵都会想起凯尔萨斯·逐日者，尤其是现在银月城的舆论风声，都在揭露基尔加丹是如何诱骗凯尔萨斯王子，沃雷塔尔又是如何被阿达尔蛊惑背叛王子的。这让占星者在银月城的日子难过起来，他们被冠上了“背叛者”的名号，沃雷塔尔甚至因为这个名号而惴惴不安——他带领占星者捕猎了太多太多的同胞，而这些人的亲属对他们报以仇恨的目光。  
最终，沃雷塔尔带着他的占星者灰溜溜地离开了银月城，前往了德莱尼的驻地，请求他们收留。而德莱尼人拒绝了他们——因为阿达尔认为他们是“背叛者”。


	5. 摄政王的扶持

占星者的离开并没有掀起多少波澜，对于从外域归来的日怒军团来说，他们终于不用忍耐与这群无情无义的家伙共事了。

更多的事件被披露出来，比如洛瑟玛被达尔坎套话之后，充满了对他人的不信任感，没有第一时间通知外域艰难度日的王子殿下，导致王子殿下错误判断了形势，做出了无可挽回的决定。  
一时间，关于凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子的形象——从背叛了人民，到被恶魔用尽手段哄骗的悲剧形象。  
曾经强烈抗议牧羊人之门矗立的凯尔萨斯雕像的人群沉默了，有关王子殿下的历史评价应该重新书写的呼声高涨起来。

洛瑟玛并不后悔这样操作舆论影响——他早就看沃雷塔尔不顺眼了，不光是他，还有罗曼斯和哈杜伦，对于这种倒戈猎杀同胞的占星者，出于种种外交考量，才没有把他们驱逐出去。现在阿达尔的阴谋已经暴露出来——就像德拉诺痴迷圣光的伊瑞尔一样，要把使用神圣太阳井的血精灵也变成圣光中的一员，这是魔法国度绝不允许出现的！  
随着凯尔萨斯成年期的到来，洛瑟玛相信，太阳井内被阿达尔埋藏的定时炸弹——圣光，终究会被逐日者的血脉，最具天赋的法师，凯尔萨斯·逐日者所驱逐，就像他当初能炸毁太阳之井，而他却不相信他的君主可以利用安薇娜来恢复太阳之井。

随着成年期一天天的临近，凯尔萨斯也越来越不安，洛瑟玛制造的舆论影响，让他瞬间想明白——这是摄政王准备将权力归还的前奏，只要他成年，他就是奎尔萨拉斯唯一的统治者。

“我并不想统治这个国家，我对这个国家和人民负有不可推卸的错误，带领他们差点走进了深渊。”凯尔萨斯终于不再掩饰他恢复记忆的事实，他当着洛瑟玛、罗曼斯、哈杜伦说，“我是个软弱没有主见的人，才会被基尔加丹所哄骗。我的意志没有你们想象的那样坚定，我……”  
“谁都会犯错误。”洛瑟玛按住了凯尔的肩膀，“在带领国家和人民前进的道路上，我们都要慢慢学习。”洛瑟玛轻笑，“曾经，我也怀疑我能否做好一个摄政王，我看着你曾经走过的道路，告诫着自己不能再犯同样的错误，尤其是不能把不信任带给自己的下属。”  
“就像我们曾经想过要暗杀罗曼斯。”哈杜伦接话，罗曼斯一脸惊讶地看着他俩，“因为我们不知道你在外域的情况，而罗曼斯做事又处处以你为名，钳制我们做事的方式。”  
“我只是忠实地执行凯尔的谕令。”罗曼斯低头，有些难堪，“我从来没有想过干涉你们，但是王子殿下的谕令必须优先执行。”

开诚布公的谈话过后，凯尔萨斯同意在他成年的那一日举行加冕仪式。  
这让洛瑟玛松了一口气，接着他就把太阳之井的异常，和阿达尔的阴谋讲了出来。  
听完沉默半天的凯尔开口：“洛瑟玛，你真是一个合格的政客。”  
罗曼斯看着洛瑟玛，开口赞同：“这手段应该是无师自通。”  
“我真是小看你了，洛瑟玛。”平时与摄政王站在统一阵线的哈杜伦也表示了赞同，“我真是越来越不熟悉你了。”  
舆论普遍翻转之后，洛瑟玛又让人开始讲述暗影界战争时，碰到了赎罪的凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子，与他深入交流之后，才知道当初的种种误会，尤其是基尔加丹的阴谋，和王子殿下本人一心一意地为了人民而讨好伊利丹——以换取永恒井水，重建太阳井，结果却被伊利丹所不信任，被基尔加丹诱骗。  
特别表示，凯尔萨斯王子殿下一直在暗影界接受刑罚赎罪。  
舆论风暴席卷了整个奎尔萨拉斯，很多血精灵表示，如果真的是这样，那么暗影界战争结束后，为什么不把凯尔萨斯接回来，毕竟人类已经接纳了他们好几位英雄回归。

“所有的舆论已经铺垫成功。”罗曼斯看着凯尔，“摄政王殚精竭虑。”  
“我知道了。”凯尔站在了日怒之塔外的阳台上，深吸了一口气，开始了他演讲。  
“我首先要为我的错误向所有子民道歉。”魔法放大的声音响彻银月城每个角落，“我对形势错误的判断，让日怒军团陷入了危险中，我本人愿意承担所有的责任，我会把逐日者家族传承的宝物拿出来，抚恤那些牺牲的同胞们。至于太阳之井战役带来的严重后果。我也愿意承担责任。”  
“第二，我要为隐瞒身份道歉。”凯尔召唤出了奥，“在我随远行者围剿巨魔聚集地的时候，我没有告知他们身份，让他们陷入了战役的被动中，没有完成清剿任务。”  
“第三，我会继承王位，承担起应有的责任，但不会撤销摄政王的职务。”凯尔顿了一下，“我曾经偏执得认为只有国王才能带领人民走上正确的道路，但现在我认为，国王的身边应该有一个与他并肩前行、时刻提醒他不要走上错误的道路。洛瑟玛·塞隆正是这样的人选。”  
“第四，我不会施行孤立主义。”凯尔看了下身后的洛瑟玛，“天灾军团的侵袭让我看到了保守之下的孤立无援，尤其是我带领着健康的血精灵踏上寻找能源之旅后，我们处处受到人类的排挤，处处寄人篱下，如果我们当初与人类交好，有着盟约的约束，也许不会变成这样。当然，我不会要求血精灵改投联盟，因为他们伤了我们的心。”  
本来有些血精灵听到凯尔对人类交好的话语，沸沸腾腾的抗议时，听到他最后一句都安静了下来。  
“第六，我不会随意离开银月城，也不会再去达拉然。六人议会不是血精灵的议会，而我们留在那里的魔法书籍，全部搬运回来。银月城才是最好的魔法交流场所，达拉然不是。”犹豫了一下后，凯尔接着又说，“我不会介意任何法师想要去达拉然进行学术交流，但是请记住，你们不会像以前那样，被人类肆意欺辱，银月城是你们的家。”  
“温蕾萨的银色盟约呢？”有血精灵问。  
“他们属于联盟。”凯尔回答，“和平交流可以，但是朗多雷禁止进入银月城，禁止朝拜太阳井。”

演讲之后的加冕仪式，基本无人反对。  
对于一个被命运推动走向堕落的王子殿下来说，他诚恳的道歉和几乎散尽逐日者家族积蓄的做法，赢回了大多数血精灵的心。他们不再反对，而是祝福凯尔萨斯·逐日者，能够真真正正的领导他们向前。


	6. 拜访达拉然

凯尔萨斯加冕的事情，迅速传遍了部落与联盟。  
已至暮年的吉安娜，靠着法术维持着容颜，她万万没有想到，暗影界战争过后，消失的凯尔萨斯灵魂居然转生回到奎尔萨拉斯，还被曾经仇视他的子民拥戴加冕，这让她不禁担忧起达拉然的未来——作为六人议会的成员，凯尔萨斯的归来，意味着他将获得一个属于奎尔多雷的席位，而这个席位一直是由温蕾萨领导的银色盟约里的法师担任。  
安度因·乌瑞恩已经过世多年，现在暴风城的国王是他的儿子伯瓦尔担任，这位年近六十岁的国王对于人类与精灵之间的过往，了解甚少，只记得人类与精灵之间曾经长期友好，直到阿尔萨斯摧毁了奎尔萨拉斯……精灵后来加入了部落。  
玛法里奥与泰兰德还记得那个年轻的精灵，但是他们深知血精灵与暗夜精灵之间绝无可能和解。有时候玛法里奥也在想，当初看起来那么优雅温和的凯尔萨斯，怎么就被弟弟影响走到邪路上去了呢？

部落这边平静许多，血精灵的内政没有必要去管束，况且洛瑟玛·塞隆还是摄政王，凯尔萨斯·逐日者这个国王也可能只是一个傀儡。反正他们之间是有盟约存在。

递交了外交书，凯尔踏上了达拉然的城池。吉安娜·普罗德摩尔在飞行点静静矗立，仿佛还是那个魔法学徒。  
“你好，普罗德摩尔女士。”凯尔的态度客气且疏离。  
“你好，凯尔萨斯国王陛下。”吉安娜屈膝，“欢迎再次来到达拉然。”

在肯瑞托的会议室，银色盟约的法师不情不愿地让出了位置，但是凯尔却没有坐下：“我已经不是六人议会的成员。”  
“这是奎尔多雷与人类建立达拉然时，奎尔多雷拥有的席位。”吉安娜的面上有些尴尬——银色盟约所属的奎尔多雷，都是被奎尔萨拉斯流放的人员，从某种意义上说，他们完全没有资格代替奎尔萨拉斯的席位，尤其是凯尔萨斯亲自到来的时候。  
“我想，普罗德摩尔女士对于历史大概不甚了解。”凯尔开口，“肯瑞托的前身是提瑞斯法议会，旨在隐藏魔法波动，免得引起燃烧军团的注意。”顿了一下凯尔又继续说，“为此，还选定了守护者，直到艾格文违反了规定。”  
“这些都是已知的历史。”有人打断了凯尔的话。  
“正是因为是已知的历史。”凯尔讥讽地说，“高等精灵对于人类的帮助持续了上千年，建立了达拉然给法师予以庇护，用自己的知识引领一代又一代的法师向前。很多高等精灵被派驻到达拉然就把这里当成了自己的家。”  
“这些都是奎尔多雷的贡献，所以六人议会中一直保留了高等精灵的席位。”另外一位大法师说。  
“但是，当天灾亡灵来临的时候，当加里瑟斯把我关在达拉然的时候，我可没有看到一位肯瑞托的成员，替高等精灵、替血精灵求情。”凯尔环视着肯瑞托所有的成员，“所以，从现在开始，血精灵正式退出肯瑞托，高等精灵曾经提供的法术研究与基础研究书籍，我将全部带回银月城。燃烧军团已经完蛋了，血精灵也要回到自己的家园，至于人类内部的问题，就由你们自己解决。”说完，凯尔轻蔑地看了那个银色盟约的法师，“别叫自己奎尔多雷了，你们不配！”

“吉安娜的脸色和温蕾萨的脸色，从来没有觉得这样有趣过。”大法师罗曼斯露出了难得笑容，“她们大概从来没想过凯尔萨斯会这么对待她们。”  
“一个拒绝了凯尔的追求，一个被凯尔下令流放。”洛瑟玛看着哈杜伦，“游侠将军有什么想说的吗？”  
“我？”哈杜伦明白了洛瑟玛的意思，“你都可以去选择首席奥术师，我为什么会吊死在一棵树上呢？”  
“凯尔没有真的退出达拉然吧？”洛瑟玛最关心的还是这个问题，“他去达拉然可不是为了退出，而是为了向血精灵交代。”  
“当然没有。”罗曼斯回答，“你要多信任一些凯尔。他除了拿回了书籍，还多要了一个肯瑞托的席位和达拉然重建时，血精灵无偿贡献能量的补偿——这些补偿，恰好可以作为净化太阳井的能量。”  
“我怎么觉得，凯尔越来越像你了，洛瑟玛。”哈杜伦用手指敲了敲桌面，“讨要占便宜可是你的专长。”  
“我怎么不知道？”洛瑟玛双手一摊，一副无辜的样子，“杰森回去了没有？可别让凯尔再被哄骗了。”  
“他早就回去了。”罗曼斯看着摄政王，目光灼灼，“你现在像一只护崽的老母鸡一样。”

凯尔萨斯的表现确实让吉安娜与温蕾萨措手不及，她们不得不答应了凯尔的方案，来换取达拉然的中立态度——这是联盟借机渗透部落的方式，即使当初加尔鲁什炸毁了塞拉摩，吉安娜的态度转向强硬之后，卡德加也让达拉然回到了中立的态度，勉强与夺日者达成了和解，当然艾萨斯依然不受欢迎。

一种天生的血脉联系，让凯尔萨斯归家的旅程延长。  
洛瑟玛接到了这个消息后，有些担心子民会说三道四，不得不用其他事件掩盖了凯尔迟迟未归的事情——与达拉然肯瑞托议会达成的协议。

烈焰之击。  
失去了符文的光彩，失去了魔法的加持，现在的烈焰之击只是一把普通的武器，还是一把残破的武器。  
凯尔把它拿在手心，感受着上一位主人对它的不公。  
这是逐日者家族的传承之剑，居然会被抽走了所有的能量，变成了一把残破的武器。  
“这就是你带我来这里的原因，艾萨斯？”凯尔望着憔悴的大法师，他的日子并不好过——以前在达拉然，他是大法师，手下有一批替他效命的法师；他还拥有六人议会中的一席，代表了银月城的意志。现在，他只是一条可怜的丧家之犬，在他出卖了烈焰之击的消息后，大法师罗曼斯公然禁止他进入银月城，他的夺日者部队也被摄政王下令调配给了血法师部队，后来更是成为了血法师部队，夺日者家族部队彻底消失。肯瑞托在他献上烈焰之击后，也仅仅是允许他在达拉然居住，剥夺了他六人议会的资格，剥夺了他大法师的头衔。  
“我乞求您的原谅。”艾萨斯跪在了凯尔面前，“我只想在军团降临的时候，为抵抗燃烧军团出一份力……”  
“只是想继续留在达拉然，当一个大法师。”凯尔收起了烈焰之击，“艾萨斯，作为逐日者家族成员，我不会原谅你；但作为奎尔萨拉斯的国王，我会原谅你的所作所为。”  
艾萨斯的眼睛亮了，他满怀希望地看着凯尔萨斯，希望他能够再次成为大法师，成为肯瑞托的一员。  
“你没有资格留在肯瑞托，也没有资格成为银月城的大法师，至于达拉然的大法师，那是你与吉安娜之间的问题。”凯尔残忍地戳破了艾萨斯的希望，“大法师罗曼斯的禁令不会改变，但我允许你回去收拾夺日者家族的财产，除了魔法传承的书箱、重要的魔法物品，其余金银你可以带到达拉然，安心地在此终老。”


	7. 驱逐圣光，净化太阳井

带着烈焰之击，凯尔步履沉重地回到了奎尔萨拉斯，他要重铸这把符文剑，然后以它为引，净化太阳井中的圣光之力，让太阳井重新成为最为纯净的奥术之力。  
达拉然的补偿陆续送了过来，凯尔走进了日怒之塔，来到了最底层的熔炉制造室。  
透金矿石、镍铜矿石、白金矿石还有其他的一些辅助矿石按照比例融化，慢慢渗透进烈焰之击表面碎裂的痕迹中，引入太阳之井的井水为它浇灌，以精灵特有的工艺修补锻造，终于让这把剑露出了原本的样貌。  
取出了符文笔，凯尔开始用各种墨水和太阳井水的能量制造符文药水，慢慢地刻画在烈焰之击上。  
耗时三个多月，烈焰之击终于修复，除了可以沟通奥术的能力，它还具备了导出圣光的能力……轻抚剑身，凯尔感到了来自血脉的力量，那是属于逐日者家族传承的力量。

做完这一切后，凯尔来到了太阳井。太阳井依然散发着神圣的光辉，但是这一丝的光辉中有着传道的野心。  
上层精灵不接受德鲁伊之道，不惜用法术来抗议，最终被流放到东部王国……几千年来，达斯雷玛与大法师们创造的太阳井就是上层精灵的血脉之力，现在这种力量被圣光占据，它在奥术的掩盖下成长，成为了吞噬奎尔萨拉斯的野兽——法师们感受奥术的能力在下降，而圣光却在增长。所谓用穆鲁的牺牲和安薇娜的牺牲净化太阳井，不过是纳鲁想要用圣光控制血精灵的借口。

在凯尔修复烈焰之击的时候，他就吩咐罗曼斯开始布设一个法阵，这个法阵会引领他在归国途中，路过魔法节点时，布设的引流法阵，让奥术能量重新聚集在太阳井，再插入烈焰之击，把圣光导出——如果烈焰之击无法容纳庞大的圣光，那么这些力量也会被导向到卡利姆多，德莱尼人的聚集地，让他们继续沐浴在圣光中。  
法阵随着咒语的吟唱开始点亮，魔法节点的奥术之力向太阳之井汇集，凯尔将烈焰之击悬浮在太阳之井的上方，耀眼的圣光之力瞬间导入烈焰之击，剑身上的符文迅速被点亮，烈焰之击发出了愉悦的欢呼。  
奥术之力融入了太阳井，圣光之力又被烈焰之击导出，被圣光压制的奥术之力充满了整个太阳井，整个奎尔萨拉斯都有所震动，法师们感觉到了奥术之力的增强，而牧师和圣骑士感觉到了血脉之力——他们的圣光再次由奥术之力所转化，不再直接摄取圣光之力。  
最后一丝圣光被导入了烈焰之击，阿达尔的声音在太阳井的上方响起：“为什么要拒绝圣光，血精灵！”  
“因为我们在不想成为圣光的奴隶。”凯尔回答，将圣光封印在了烈焰之击内，只要太阳井内出现圣光，就会被烈焰之击吸收走，而这些圣光之力又会被烈焰之击当成攻击力释放出来——凯尔在重铸的时候，就防止烈焰之击如同霜之哀伤那样控制主人的心智。

凯尔的举动让很多牧师与血骑士不解——明明太阳之井看起来是那么正常，为什么要驱逐太阳井内的圣光之力？  
“您得去解释这件事情，凯尔。”洛瑟玛叹息着，“当初您走的时候，很多血精灵以为您抛弃了他们……”  
“你知道我并没有抛弃他们，我只是想寻找新的奥能之源。”凯尔打断了他的话，“否则我就不会任命你为摄政王了。”  
“我们知道，但是民众不知道。”洛瑟玛看了一眼罗曼斯，“罗曼斯当年强硬的推行政策，让很多血精灵完全不相信您……您抛弃了他们，在情况稍微好转的时候，又来颐指气使。你虽然是名正言顺的继承人，有权决定奎尔萨拉斯的将来，但是你也要跟你的臣民解释，起码要安抚民众。”  
“那不是你的工作吗？”凯尔还是不解。  
“安抚过民众之后，民众只是更信任我，而对您的不信任感更多。”洛瑟玛头痛了，他从来没有想到过，凯尔萨斯的某些政治敏锐度这么低。  
“我明白了。”凯尔目光灼灼地看着洛瑟玛，“摄政王当初就是在我的命令下，一点一点地取得民众的信任？所以最后我被基尔加丹控制的时候，他们才会痛下杀手？”  
“只是为了让您解脱。”洛瑟玛毫不示弱地回看着，“虽然民众不怎么信任您，但您是唯一的合法继承人，他们无权推翻逐日者王朝。”

在洛瑟玛的敦促下，凯尔去了血骑士的领地，与女伯爵莉亚德琳会谈之后，又巡视了血骑士部队，在那里发表了著名的演讲——《奎尔萨拉斯永远是魔法之国》。  
阐述了他转生之后，在太阳之井调查两种能源：奥能之源与圣光之力对血精灵的洗礼，尤其是重点阐述了圣光之力在窃取奥能之源，源源不断地将奥能之源转化成为了圣光之力，这一点上法师部队感觉最为清晰，作为奎尔萨拉斯的立国之本，作为奎尔萨拉斯的能量源泉，太阳之井必须洁净如初，被窃取的奥能之源才是他们血脉的力量。他又把东威尔德（即东瘟疫之地）奎尔丹尼小屋被放逐的游侠尸体调查结果拿了出来，令人吃惊的是，这些忍受魔瘾的患者，并没有被圣光所治愈——摄政王送去了一小瓶净化后的太阳井水，反而成为了失心者，并最终迷失自己，在魔瘾的痛楚折磨下死去。  
这份调查结果震憾了血骑士，对于圣光的信仰开始崩塌。  
“我曾经被圣光所抛弃……”莉亚德琳开口，“也曾经在穆鲁身上汲取过圣光，忍受他的低语，直到太阳之井被净化，圣光再次回应了我。”她的眼泪开始滴落，“可我没有想到会是这样，我那么多年信仰的圣光，只不过想让我变成它的奴隶。”  
“会好起来的，女士。”凯尔安慰性地抱着她，“太阳之井已经成为了纯净的奥能之源，向她祈求吧，她会回应你的。”

奥术之源向莉亚德琳的身上汇集，她感受到了连接到血脉的力量，那不是圣光之力，而是千百年来，与他们血脉相连的奥术之力，这种力量被加持在身上，比圣光之力更令她舒服，她试着吟唱了一个治愈的法术，熟悉的感觉回应在她的身上，小小的伤口也在法术的作用下很快愈合，这让她对太阳井有了信心，这支血骑士部队，会慢慢适应这种力量。


	8. 教导国王是责任

经过了这次的太阳井事件，洛瑟玛终于发现了凯尔萨斯的重大缺陷——对于指挥作战、魔法研究，他简直出神入化，但是对于政治，就是一个新手，且缺乏经验。上次在达拉然取得的成功，固然因为他熟悉达拉然、熟悉肯瑞托的运作方式，更多的还是他嘱咐凯尔的那几句话：我们虽然憎恨达拉然的所作所为，但是我们处于部落联盟中，可以让达拉然付出代价，却不能真正退出达拉然，不能退出肯瑞托。  
凯尔最大的优点是善于倾听下属的意见，尤其是来自摄政王洛瑟玛的建议。  
“任务任重而道远啊。”洛瑟玛揉着头长长地叹息着，他还得教授一些政治经验给凯尔。

“罗曼斯。”凯尔叫住了他的前心腹，“你对洛瑟玛的印象如何？”  
“摄政王阁下？”罗曼斯挑眉，显然触动了某些心事。  
“今天我去了血骑士营地。”凯尔有些迷茫，“我按照他的要求背诵了一篇演讲稿。”  
“《奎尔萨拉斯永远是魔法之都》？”罗曼斯明白过来，“就是摄政王阁下通宵达旦地帮您修改的那篇？”  
“是的。”凯尔长长地出了一口气，“我没想到莉亚德琳和她的血骑士，会有那么大的触动，我有些怀疑当初自己没有告知子民就离开的行为，是不是对于子民来说，就是抛弃他们的行为，毕竟我的前半生都是在达拉然度过，在奎尔萨拉斯遭受灭国危难的时候，我不在他们身边，没有给他们指明道路。”  
“这并不是您的错误。”罗曼斯开口安慰，“您任命了摄政王，让他代您引领人民，只是洛瑟玛做的比较好。”  
“不对，罗曼斯。”凯尔目光黯然，“他告诉我，有些事情只能我去解释，如果他去解释，人民更加信任他而不是我。在我问他是不是在我命令下，一点一点取得人民的信任时，他回避了我的问题。罗曼斯，我觉得我真的很没用。”  
“但是他告诉了您，应该怎么做才能赢得人民的信任。”罗曼斯抓住了凯尔的肩膀，“摄政王可以完全不用告诉您，他甚至可以把您当成一个傀儡，一个甩锅的对象。如果他有任何的野心，那么您就是一个摆设，而不是真正的国王。”  
“我明白了。”凯尔望着日怒之塔，“我会努力学习这方面的知识。”

太阳井的危机处理过后，凯尔萨斯就像他承诺的那样，没有离开过银月城，同时他频频出席各种慈善活动，甚至还到皇家魔法学院教授一些魔法知识，解答一些学徒们困惑的知识……这让凯尔的声望开始提升，血精灵们不再认为他们的国王从来没有重视过他们，相反从凯尔随和的态度，认真聆听他人的建议，还有高超的魔法技巧和深邃的魔法知识这些事情上，重新认识了凯尔。

奎尔萨拉斯逐渐趋于稳定，凯尔也在洛瑟玛的教导下，慢慢地成长为一个标准的政客，这时候他才发现，当初他从肯瑞托那里并没有占到更多的便宜，尤其是没有利用吉安娜对他复杂的心情赢得更多的利益。有些懊恼，却也有些释然——当初他真的是太天真了。

部落与联盟之间还是小有摩擦，但大的争斗却没有那么多了。在暗影界战争结束后，不论是联盟还是部落都对于所有的势力：生命之力、死亡之力、秩序之力、混乱之力、光明之力、暗影之力都有所戒备。  
德莱尼人信仰圣光，但是阿达尔却正在走向极端；亡灵一族拥有死亡之力，在暗影界战争的时候，推翻了典狱长的恐怖统治后，基本龟缩在幽暗城，只要不进入这里，就不会受到亡灵的攻击，这得力于佳莉亚·米奈希尔的统治；奎尔萨拉斯清除了太阳井内的圣光之力，纯净的奥术之力重新成为了血精灵的能量源泉；兽人、牛头人、暗矛巨魔拥有生命之力，他们的德鲁伊和萨满与暗夜精灵交流甚多；虚空精灵越来越不受控制，虚空大君的低语迟早会毁了他们；人类对于圣光、奥术这两种力量进行平衡，并不特别偏信哪方，形成了三个人类王国联盟：吉尔尼斯、暴风城、库尔提拉斯；地精还是一样爱钱，只要有300%的利润，他们就能践踏一切——除了兽人太过强势又能付出不少的金钱，所以他们还算安稳；夜之子与血精灵交流频繁，尤其是首席奥术师与摄政王的感情稳固，基本上确定关系；贝恩与梅岭的儿子统一了牛头人与高岭牛头人部落，形成了牛头人部落联盟；兽人与玛格汉兽人合并成为兽人部落联盟；侏儒与机械侏儒逐渐走到了一起；矮人保持原状，与侏儒、人类保持牢不可破的联盟。

在凯尔加冕的第一百五十年，阿达尔陷入了疯狂，他开始狂热地对所有信仰圣光的人们发动清除指令，尤其是脱离银月城的占星者后来又被阿达尔收留，改信了圣光之力，更是疯狂无比。

沃雷塔尔公然宣称奎尔萨拉斯的奥术之源，太阳井的邪恶性，称其为永恒井残留的邪恶能源，尤其是太阳井失去了净化人心的能力，只能为混乱之力提供道标，供他们侵犯艾泽拉斯。  
银月城表示沃雷塔尔为奎尔萨拉斯的叛徒——在凯尔萨斯看出阿达尔为危险生物，命其攻打沙塔斯的时候，就被阿达尔蛊惑了心智，并在堕落的道路上越走越远，甚至不惜杀害血精灵同胞，来向阿达尔表达忠心。  
先知维纶在阿达尔疯狂之前，就示意德莱尼远离沙塔斯城，不论是残破的外域还是平行时间线上的德拉诺星球，但是他没有想到，德拉诺上的伊瑞尔是阿达尔的狂热信徒，她甚至连他这个导师的话也当成了耳旁风，这些德莱尼人彻底堕落成为了阿达尔的走狗。


	9. 逼近的危机

“我对于阿达尔的疯狂毫不意外。”凯尔对洛瑟玛说，“基尔加丹诱惑我的时候，就是用了艰深的邪能知识，从某种意义上说，邪能也可以转化为奥术之源，所以太阳井对于邪能的污染才会反应这么大。”  
“那么……”罗曼斯吞了吞口水，他害怕凯尔从未放弃过对邪能的研究，“您现在对于邪能……”  
“只是转化而已。”凯尔拍了拍罗曼斯的肩头，“记得我当初净化太阳井抽取魔法节点吗？我顺手把节点内的邪能转化了……”  
大法师罗曼斯突然觉得脑袋嗡嗡直响，他根本没有考虑过凯尔会乱来，尤其是他近两个世纪都安静地在银月城里研究奥术，但是谁知道他那次去达拉然谈判做了这么多事情？  
“如果有人破坏了转化装置呢？”罗曼斯艰难地问，“当初阿尔萨斯就是破坏了银月城的防御……”  
“我采用了最严密的方式，而且有警报传导装置。”凯尔转移了话题，“虚空精灵有疯狂的趋势，与阿达尔几乎同步。”  
“您想说什么？”洛瑟玛相对于罗曼斯的紧张，平静了许多——塔丽萨曾经在太阳井净化后访问过太阳井，对于凯尔的净化法阵赞不绝口，称凯尔是天才中的天才，非常羡慕奎尔萨拉斯有这样强大的大法师。  
“圣光之力只有纳鲁代言，而他们通常是无害且乐于无私助人……”敲了敲桌面，凯尔的脸上挂上了嘲讽的笑容，“永恒之井代表着奥术之力，而奥术之力一直被邪能之力觊觎，所以万年前才会爆发了上古战争，而我们被流放在这片土地的时候，才会意识到邪能之力所代表的燃烧军团会通过奥术之力的波动定位我们。”  
“您的意思是……”洛瑟玛忽然明白了，“艾泽拉斯的上古之神本来就是虚空大君的代表，纳鲁的到来，强化了上古之神与虚空大君的联系。它是一个发光的道标。”  
“所以阿达尔疯狂我一点也不意外。”凯尔点头，“死掉的穆鲁，在圣光用尽之后，就是虚空能量体。我很后悔把他带回奎尔萨拉斯，让圣光之力侵入了太阳井。如果当时我能够多掌握一些知识，这样的事情也不会发生……”  
“我宁可您没有掌握这些知识。”罗曼斯打断了凯尔的话，“您为此在暗影界付出了代价。”  
“我知道。”凯尔闭上了眼睛，“摄政王，让游侠将军召集部队准备作战；罗曼斯，我交给你一个法阵，这个法阵要在奎尔萨拉斯的八个方向布置完成，一个月内必须完成。”  
洛瑟玛与罗曼斯交换了一个眼神。  
“请问陛下，远行者部队要布置在那里？”坐在一边听了半天的哈杜伦开口了。  
“不必布置，当警报响起的时候，会有法阵把部队直接传送过去，这是我这些年来的布置。”  
轮到哈杜伦与洛瑟玛惊讶了——凯尔这些年出了去皇家魔法学院授课，就是做慈善活动，谁都没想到凯尔居然早就备下了传送法阵和警戒装置。  
“我只是不想重复阿尔萨斯攻破奎尔萨拉斯的悲剧。”凯尔站了起来，离开了会议室。

“说吧，哈杜伦，你有什么事情？”在罗曼斯走后，洛瑟玛盯着游侠将军，“以前的会议上你总是很活跃，今天你的沉默很异常……”拖长了尾音的摄政王看到哈杜伦的瞳孔一缩，“莫非刚刚凯尔说中了一件事？”  
“什么都瞒不过你。”哈杜伦叹了口气，“沃雷塔尔找过我。”  
“哦？”洛瑟玛挑眉。  
“他以扶你登上国王宝座为条件，让我出卖奎尔萨拉斯的防御。”哈杜伦举手，“我本来想给他一些假情报，谁想到你就猜到了。”  
“不是我猜到了。”洛瑟玛拍了拍老朋友的手，“是凯尔告诉我了。你记得他说过他设立了警戒装置吗？不巧得很，沃雷塔尔率领的占星者部队，被他用魔法波动标记过，只要他们中任意一个踏上奎尔萨拉斯，凯尔都会收到警报。”  
“他这是在监视所有人，他居然会这样做！”哈杜伦跳了起来，“他这是不信任你？还是不信任所有的人？居然用这种高压手段！”  
“坐下！”洛瑟玛命令，“我是知道这件事情。达尔坎的教训太过深刻，我不能再让这种事情发生。”  
“你没有听凯尔萨斯说吗？他已经掌握了邪能转化为奥术的方法，如果他愿意，他也可以把奥术转化成邪能！”  
“你知道他有多爱这个国家吗？”洛瑟玛反问。  
哈杜伦摇头：“他从来都没有表现出来。”  
“我从来不想当这个摄政王。”洛瑟玛站起来望着窗外，“做一个听从命令的游侠，可以不用面对各种政治斗争，省心省力。”  
“那不是真正的你，洛瑟玛。”哈杜伦笑了起来，“当初纳萨诺斯可没少讽刺你的弓箭准头不灵，说你不像游侠像个政客。”  
“待在这个位置上越久越容易迷失自己。”洛瑟玛转头看着游侠将军，“我想安稳的组成一个家庭，把这副担子还给凯尔萨斯。”  
“你不怕他再走错路？”哈杜伦仍然很担忧。  
“杰森会看好他的。”洛瑟玛狡黠地笑了，“还有罗曼斯，他可是最忠于凯尔萨斯的大法师……”

“杰森。”凯尔叫过自己的家臣，“洛瑟玛说服游侠将军了吗？”  
“已经说服了。”杰森回答，“摄政王阁下想在这次事情结束后，与首席奥术师举办婚礼，以后就常住苏拉玛。”  
“他这是想卸任了。”凯尔停下了笔，“告诉摄政王，他永远都是奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王。”

戴索姆。  
沃雷塔尔已经集合了占星者，等待哈杜伦的进一步指示——他们恨透了凯尔萨斯。在外域绝望的时刻，他命令他们攻打沙塔斯城，完全不顾及疲惫与绝望；他们在银月城安稳度日的时候，又散播了他们屠杀日怒军团的言论，他们心中一直坚持正义，没有与凯尔萨斯同流合污，为了拯救同胞，让他们安息才会猎杀日怒军团，为什么没有人听他们的解释？！  
凯尔萨斯·逐日者。  
这是他们的仇人，利用哈杜伦对洛瑟玛的忠诚，挑拨他们之间的关系，占领银月城，让血精灵全部成为阿达尔的忠实信徒！魔法算什么？只有无上的圣光才能带来荣耀！才能带来奎尔萨拉斯的繁荣！


	10. 诱捕沃雷塔尔

“放他们进来。”哈杜伦吩咐，“我亲自下去迎接他们。”  
“你好，哈杜伦。”沃雷塔尔走了过来，与游侠将军握手。  
“你好，先知。”哈杜伦也握住了沃雷塔尔的手，“城门我已经打开了，下面就希望先知能做到自己的承诺。”  
“那是当然。”沃雷塔尔警惕地看了看周围，发现有不少游侠在附近警戒，“这些人是不是太多了？”  
“这是守城的远行者。”哈杜伦嗤笑，“都是我的心腹，不会向银月城发出警报。”  
“那就好。”沃雷塔尔似乎是放下了心，“阿达尔承诺，只要摄政王让圣光回归太阳井，血精灵就会永远得到圣光的庇护。”  
“哦？”哈杜伦挑眉，“那么凯尔萨斯呢？”  
“他早就该回暗影界了。”沃雷塔尔冷漠地说，“他就不应该转生回来，他应该待在雷文德斯，做一个温西尔，以他人的心能为食，或者成为温西尔统治者的永久囚徒。”  
哈杜伦有些吃惊——沃雷塔尔被阿达尔蛊惑，与银月城的同胞越走越远，但他完全没有想到沃雷塔尔对凯尔萨斯·逐日者，他几乎效命几百年的主君有这么大的恶意。  
稳了稳心神，哈杜伦看着沃雷塔尔，轻声说：“前面就是奎塔林，那里有你们想要的补给。”  
沃雷塔尔狐疑地看着哈杜伦：“那里可是一座小镇。”  
“那里的亡灵已经撤退很长时间了，天灾也消灭了，现在只是一座繁华的小镇。”哈杜伦意味深长地说，“那里没有驻军也没有警报装置，甚至连城墙都没有，从那里补给并休整，是最好的选择……你又不像阿尔萨斯那样，有无穷无尽的天灾军团，不用补给和休整。”

沿着戴索姆向前，昔日被天灾肆虐的死亡之痕，已经见不到了天灾的踪迹，唯有寸草不生的土地诉说着曾经的灾难。  
向着阳痕峰进发，沃雷塔尔看到了往来的各个种族——与阿纳斯塔里安的保守政策不同，凯尔萨斯并不禁止其他种族进入奎尔萨拉斯，有些种族是从戴索姆进入，有些则是从阳帆湾进入。  
就像哈杜伦说的那样，塔奎林恢复了昔日的繁华，小镇里只有血精灵存在，亡灵早就退回了幽暗城。  
“世间万物都可以明码标价。”  
听到熟悉的讨价还价声，沃雷塔尔有些恍然，他依稀记得天灾前的幽魂之地，也是这样宁静而又繁华。  
占星者化整为零入住了小镇的旅馆，在补充了必要的食物与饮水后，早早地休息了。

小镇外。  
凯尔萨斯率领着日怒军团轻易地包围了占星者住宿的旅馆——早在占星者到来前，镇上的旅馆已经替占星者安排好了，其他的旅馆客满，只有3家紧邻的旅馆有地方住宿，就是为了一网打尽他们。

沃雷塔尔有些睡不安稳——他总有一种心惊肉跳的感觉，作为一名先知，这种感觉意味着……危险降临。  
下床之后，他接了一杯水灌了进去，多少有些平静，可是魔法的波动打破了他自以为是的平静。  
他走下了楼梯，看到了旅馆前台站立的法师——凯尔萨斯·逐日者。  
“我们终于见面了，先知。”凯尔萨斯的嘴角上扬，语气里说不出的嘲讽，“作为背叛主君、背叛银月城的叛徒。”  
“你才是背叛银月城的人！”沃雷塔尔在见到凯尔萨斯出现的时候，脸上有些扭曲，“你违背了阿达尔！将圣光驱逐出太阳井！”  
“太阳之井是什么，先知？”凯尔的脸在蓝孩子和白女士的照耀下，透出了一种冷漠的模样，像极了当初阿尔萨斯攻破奎尔萨拉斯的样子。  
“……那是我们链接血脉的源泉。”沃雷塔尔的喉头滚动，心里居然有了恐惧的感觉。  
“我们的太阳之井，是怎样的源泉呢，先知？”凯尔又追问了一句，同时踏步向前。  
“奥术之力。”沃雷塔尔后退了一步，双手撑在了服务台上。  
“所以，为什么太阳井要接受圣光？”凯尔打了个手势，把沃雷塔尔束缚了起来，“把占星者全部带回银月城！”  
日怒军团冲了进来，对待占星者没有丝毫的客气，尤其是沃雷塔尔——被踹了好几脚揍了好几拳。要不是凯尔萨斯吩咐过不要打死，他们早就想把这群沾染同胞鲜血的叛徒全部打死！他们手上的日怒徽章，让整个日怒军团愤怒不已。

公开的审判在鹰翼广场举行，无数的血精灵涌到了广场附近，对于占星者的所作所为，大部分血精灵都表示唾弃，甚至很多血精灵都向他们扔香蕉皮、吐口水。  
“安静。”摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆制止了躁动的人群，“占星者的罪行累累，但是我们需要经过审判才能定他们的罪。”  
“他们不需要审判，他们需要的绞架！”人群激愤，“他们对待同胞毫无怜悯之心，对待奎尔萨拉斯有背叛之意，绞死他们！绞死他们！”  
摄政王摊了摊手，把难题丢给凯尔萨斯。  
“同胞们，对待占星者的心情，我比你们更痛恨他们——他们是直接阵前投敌，导致了我做出错误的判断，最后差点葬送了我深爱的国家和人民……”凯尔萨斯顿了一下，“但我是国王，我不能践踏法律，不能下令直接处死他们，我需要公开审判他们，让所有的血精灵都记住他们臭名昭著的恶行！”  
人群渐渐安静下来，很多人凝望着凯尔，看着他真诚的表情，许多人都想起他悲惨的遭遇，尤其是沃雷塔尔的背叛，是直接导致他投靠基尔加丹、堕落的缘由。  
接下来的审判顺利了很多——由于占星者几乎是法师部队，所以全部占星者被押入了日怒之塔的塔底牢房，每天抽取法力提供日怒之塔的正常运转，只留给这些囚徒们基本的生活保障。他们成为了活的法力动能。  
虽然没有判处占星者绞刑，但是这样生死不如的折磨，还是让很多血精灵感到高兴——抽取一个法师的法力，比任何刑罚都要残酷。


	11. 朗多雷的叛乱

占星者的失败让阿达尔更加疯狂，他指使伊瑞尔对灰谷的兽人部队发动突袭，凡是不愿意接受圣光洗礼的兽人，全部杀死——不接受投降后却不改变信仰的俘虏。  
伊瑞尔的暴行震惊了部落与联盟，很快伊瑞尔的部队遭到了强有力的抵制，没有任何一支不信仰圣光的部队，不做殊死搏斗——投降要改变信仰才能活下去，那么在战场上唯有一死才能保全信仰。

数百年的虚空低语，已经让不少虚空精灵逐渐堕落，身上的虚空伤痕逐渐扩大，身体虚化的部分也越来越多——在亡灵龟缩防线后，他们占领了激流堡作为基地。  
魔导师乌布里克向奥莉蕾亚进言：“前面就是佳莉亚·米奈希尔统治的幽暗城，我们需要通过幽暗城，才能占领银月城，才能利用太阳井打开虚空缝隙。”  
此时的奥莉蕾亚·风行者完全丧失了理智——她的丈夫图拉扬已经故去，她的儿子阿拉托尔也去世了，作为一个丧夫丧子被沉重打击的女人，她最终被虚空俘虏。  
“银月城的传送宝珠还在原位？”奥莉雷亚的声音虚无，“凯尔萨斯已经从暗影界转生，他不可能放任传送宝珠还在原位。”  
“他不像他父亲阿纳斯塔里安那样，他欢迎各个种族拜访银月城。”乌布里克讥讽地说，“现在兽人、巨魔、地精、夜之子、牛头人，甚至亡灵都可以出入银月城。”  
“那就潜入幽暗城。”

经过了近一百年的瘟疫挥发，幽暗城再次回到了亡灵的手中，佳莉亚重新修建了这座亡灵之城——从地下城搬到了地上。望着那个熟悉的王座，回忆起阿尔萨斯刺向父亲的那一刻，她紧紧地捂住了嘴唇，泪水不断的滴落……后来她被阿隆索斯·法奥救走，成为了一名牧师。她从来不会坐在那个沾血的王座上——那是属于她父亲泰瑞纳斯二世的王座。  
银月城的传送宝珠被移到了王座的后面——这是佳莉亚对凯尔萨斯的承诺，承诺幽暗城传送过去的人员，不会对银月城造成破坏，也会在传送之前进行排查。

当乌布里克到达幽暗城的时候，他发现幽暗城与以前完全不同，所有的亡灵都集中在城堡附近，守卫森严。  
奥莉蕾亚看着他，让他想办法去打听。  
很快，朗多雷的斥候就回报了消息：银月城的传送宝珠被挪到了幽暗城的王座后面，而银月城的传送宝珠被挪到了银月城外。  
乌布里克苦笑了一下，他完全低估了这位在外多年的王室成员，尽管他听说过凯尔萨斯在达拉然的成就。  
“还有两条路可以侵入银月城。”斥候报道，“一是通过海路，走阳湾港；一是通过戴索姆，从死亡之痕侵入，如同阿尔萨斯一样。”  
海上侵入容易被哨兵发现，而从戴索姆侵入……朗多雷可以通过潜入的方法打开传送门，这样会比海上侵入更不易被察觉。

“他们来了。”在朗多雷潜入戴索姆的那一刻，凯尔萨斯中断了御前会议，要求日怒军团和血法师部队立刻集合，快速传送至戴索姆；同时戴索姆的守军听到了银月城的警报，对戴索姆附近进行地毯式搜查，迅速探明朗多雷集结情况。  
乌布里克在戴索姆的东北侧开启了传送门，大批的朗多雷部队传送了过来，他们刚刚集结完毕，就看到了高扬的凤凰旗帜，凯尔萨斯骑在白色的陆行鸟上，身边是大法师罗曼斯和游侠将军哈杜伦。  
“我命令你们立刻离开奎尔萨拉斯！”凯尔的喊道，“我并不想与你们为敌……”  
回答他的是，奥莉蕾亚射来的箭矢。  
“列阵。”凯尔挥手，破法者和战士用盾牌组成防线，法师与远行者站在后面施放法术与箭矢。

血精灵的配合极为娴熟，也没有法术和箭矢偏离的情况，这得力于坚持不懈的训练和实战技巧。  
朗多雷的配合虽然娴熟，却缺乏实战经验，即使有奥莉蕾亚这样丰富经验的游侠，也要感叹他们之间的差距。  
朗多雷的伤员越来越多，反抗也越来越无力，终于，他们向凯尔举起了白旗。  
凯尔挥手用奥术镣铐锁住了俘虏，命令血精灵部队将俘虏押送到吉尔尼斯。  
乌布里克看着阳光下凯尔的容颜，觉得是那样的陌生和冷酷，一点也不像散发光明的太阳。  
“别以为我不知道你们的心思。”凯尔的目光扫过奥莉蕾亚，“投降不过是想更接近太阳井，好为你们的主人开启传送门。”  
奥莉蕾亚愤怒地看着凯尔萨斯：“狂妄的逐日者，你会为你的行为付出代价！”  
“上一个这么说我的人，现在还在暗影界受苦，哦，就是你的妹妹，希尔瓦娜斯·风行者。”凯尔露出了讥讽的笑容，“我在暗影界遭受痛苦的折磨，以此赎还我的罪孽，你又会怎样呢，奥莉蕾亚。”  
“她不是我的妹妹，她是个怪物！”奥莉蕾亚吐口水，“呸！逐日者家就没有一个好东西！”  
“你也是个怪物，奥莉蕾亚。”凯尔残忍地说，在她的身上又加了一层枷锁，“我不会处决你们，我会把你们交合联盟，让联盟来处理你们。即使联盟能放过你们，你们也永远无法进入奎尔萨拉斯……我的防御法术，会让你们永远别想侵入！”

“为什么不能像处置占星者那样处置乌布里克？”罗曼斯对于这个魔导师的不满已经达到了顶峰。  
“不能给他们接近太阳井的机会。”凯尔看着押送朗多雷的部队出发离开了萨拉斯小径，“我们回银月城，等摄政王从奥格瑞玛回来，让我们知道部落的态度。”


	12. 联盟，出现麻烦了

洛瑟玛的身影逐渐显现，传送的法术波动还未完全消除，他就看到了凯尔、罗曼斯和哈杜伦。  
“看来一切顺利。”摄政王看向凯尔，“可以给我一杯水吗？”  
罗曼斯制造了一杯魔法水，这让洛瑟玛有些遗憾。  
“奥莉蕾亚已经送去吉尔尼斯了。”凯尔也接过了罗曼斯制造的魔法水，“吉尔尼斯的失误导致了阿拉托尔的死亡，相信奥莉蕾亚的怒火会洒满整个吉尔尼斯……”  
“国王陛下。”另一个身影也显现了出来，正是被派往达拉然的杰森。  
“温蕾萨和吉安娜有什么动态？”哈杜伦替凯尔问。  
“温蕾萨带上了银色盟约与吉安娜去了吉尔尼斯。”杰森恭敬地回答。  
“人类的联盟总是如此。”罗曼斯讥讽地说，“库尔提拉斯与吉尔尼斯早有矛盾，现在又不是格雷迈恩还活着的时候，他的第四代，又喜欢与他一样奉行孤立主义，暴风城也不是安度因当政的时代，两个王国之间的情谊没有那么深刻……”  
“就算吉安娜在中间调停也会吃力。”洛瑟玛补充，“对于击退朗多雷的进攻，部落议会基本赞同把朗多雷丢到吉尔尼斯让他们头疼。不过部落议会希望血精灵能够提供一些破法者，讨伐伊瑞尔。”  
“他们使用的是圣光，而我们使用的是奥术。”罗曼斯怒气冲冲地说，“我们这边已经接连遭到了两次进攻，如果不是国王陛下的防御法术出色，奎尔萨拉斯早就被攻破了！”  
“那边的情况如何？”凯尔没有理会罗曼斯的义愤填膺，“伊瑞尔攻破到哪里了？”  
“他们已经到达了艾萨拉，地精的行宫已经被摧毁。”洛瑟玛点了点头，对于凯尔的敏锐相当欣赏，“奥格瑞玛危在旦夕……雷霆崖抽不出多少兵力来防御，半人马又卷土重来；至于巨魔，已经与兽人并肩作战。”  
“暗夜精灵呢？”  
“自从泰达希尔被毁灭之后，他们搬回了海加尔山，目前尚未受到波及。”  
“一群信奉德鲁伊自然之力的野蛮人……圣光应该对他们进行改造。”凯尔露出了一个邪恶的笑容，“让斥候去办这件事情。”  
“……”罗曼斯看着凯尔，觉得自己越来越不认识他了，洛瑟玛到底教了凯尔什么？这两次战役，银月城损失极小，几乎可以忽略不计，不仅得到了日怒之塔的能源供给，分裂了联盟关系，还不让暗夜精灵置身事外……这是洛瑟玛的风格。  
“为了表示诚意，我们还是需要派出一些部队……”洛瑟玛的话还没有说完就被凯尔打断了：“我们可以捐献物资。最近我研究出了可以破坏圣光之力的法术盾，兽人联军应该会很需要。”  
“您什么时候研究出来的？为什么上次没有拿沃雷塔尔做实验？”罗曼斯惊讶极了，同时感觉自己与凯尔是渐行渐远了——因为这些秘密的研究，他从来都不知道，凯尔在排斥他这个朋友吗？还是他已经不信任自己了？  
“这些不是你擅长的领域，罗曼斯。”凯尔察觉到了大法师的落寞，“这些知识很危险，会让你陷入某种困惑，而这种困惑极易被利用。”  
“您就不怕被利用？”罗曼斯反问，“当初您就是这样落入基尔加丹的陷阱……”  
“这些知识就是来自基尔加丹。”凯尔坦诚，“燃烧军团已经不复存在，如果我的灵魂有一丝一毫的污染，这种知识就是致命的诱惑！我要感谢你们让我回到奎尔萨拉斯，拥有了一具纯洁的躯体，才不会被诱惑。”  
罗曼斯沉默了，他完全没有想到凯尔构筑防御体系，改进魔法铭文，需要付出这么多的代价。  
“罗曼斯，你太紧张了。”洛瑟玛拍了拍他的肩头，“他不是王储了，他是国王。国王必须有自己的秘密，而不是与所有人分享。”  
“其实就是大法师妒忌杰森了。”哈杜伦故作轻松地说，“以前跟在凯尔身后的大法师，只能看着杰森跟在后面，妒忌得眼睛都红了。”

运往奥格瑞玛的盔甲和武器盾牌，受到了兽人与巨魔联军的好评，他们发现圣光的攻击要么被吸收，要么被反弹，这让兽人们更加无畏向前——  
“为了部落！”  
战场上到处是冲锋的吼声。

伊瑞尔有些抵挡不住这些被强化盔甲和武器后的兽人战士，从艾萨拉退回了灰谷。  
“这些兽人不可能有这么精湛的工艺。”伊瑞尔沉思着，想到了阿达尔曾经的话——  
“东部王国的血精灵，驱逐了太阳之井的圣光之力，让奥术之力腐蚀了太阳井，还俘虏了占星者。他们在违背圣光的意志。”  
“不安分的血精灵！”伊瑞尔的目光中产生了熊熊怒火，“就应该被清洗！”

暴风城内所有的圣骑士和牧师，突然聚集在了一起，完全不顾国王命令，冲到港口抢劫了船只向北方驶去。暴风城一片哗然，现任国王莱恩·安度因·乌瑞恩不得不集合了战士组成舰队向圣骑士部队追去。

阳湾港。  
远处狮子旗帜、蓝色船只的舰队一出现，就通过警报系统报告给了凯尔。没有丝毫的犹豫，海军与龙鹰部队迅速集结出发。  
几十名法师用防御法术给港口支撑起了一个防护护罩，保证港口不会被摧毁；奎尔丹尼斯岛上的海军对海上的船只进行包围，奥术大炮对准了船只进行炮轰，砸到了船只的护罩上，护罩在坚持了数分钟后即告崩溃。

莱恩国王看到前面圣骑士与牧师组成的舰队遭到奎尔萨拉斯的猛烈攻击，心都在滴血！尤其是看到己方舰队攻击到对方船舰的攻击，尽数被吸收掉、而己方的护罩如同玻璃般轻易破碎之后，才惊觉奎尔萨拉斯的武器已经如此精良。  
派出一只小船打了白旗，秘密进入阳湾港后，暴风城的使者向凯尔表明了来意——圣骑士与牧师突然抢了暴风城的船只驶向了北方，而莱恩国王则是率领船只过来追赶。  
凯尔看着港口的战况，只是很温和地对使者说：“阿达尔疯了，信仰圣光就会做出一些疯狂的事情。”  
使者睁大了眼睛，显然还没有收到阿达尔疯狂的消息。  
“告诉莱恩，部落在奥格瑞玛正在抵御伊瑞尔的攻势。”凯尔顿了一下，“血精灵则对阿达尔的信徒占星者做出了审判，还罪无可恕地向部落联军提供了军械。”

莱恩收到使者的回复，心情复杂地看着几近覆灭的圣骑士与牧师舰队，下令暴风城所有的舰队撤离阳湾港。

损失了圣骑士与牧师的暴风城元气大伤，但更令他们担心的是，奎尔萨拉斯的强大——原本以为凯尔萨斯过于年轻，但现在看来，凯尔萨斯的治理能力十分出色，从他的军事指挥能力和整体的法术研究能力来看，东部王国的人类国家联盟，根本无法与之对敌……矮人与侏儒一向不大参与战争，尤其是现在矮人与侏儒更侧重自身发展。


	13. 幽暗城与银月城

暴风城的失败让人类联盟有些忧心忡忡——血精灵们总体来说是爱好和平且喜欢待在奎尔萨拉斯不出门，但是凯尔萨斯·逐日者……他差点把基尔加丹召唤到艾泽拉斯。  
暴风城、吉尔尼斯、库尔提拉斯聚集在一起，商量起对待银月城的态度，同时派遣使者与银月城交流，打探银月城的态度，尤其是凯尔萨斯·逐日者的态度。

“他们不可信任！”吉尔尼斯的现任国王查尔斯·格雷迈恩拍桌而起，“他们把朗多雷押送到了吉尔尼斯，出于对奥蕾莉亚·风行者和大领主图拉扬的尊敬，我们只能把他们关押在牢房里，但是那群朗多雷居然利用法术攻击我的军队和臣民！”  
“我的姑曾祖母吉安娜，一直在吉尔尼斯协调这件事情，让温蕾萨去劝说奥莉蕾亚。”凯瑟琳·普罗德摩尔女王非常不悦，“奥莉蕾亚一直憎恨吉尔尼斯让阿拉托尔失去生命……那是残酷的战争，阿拉托尔是英雄。但是她却在怪罪我们！”  
“你们不觉得，血精灵在牵制我们吗？”莱恩国王叹息了一声，“我并不知道朗多雷被送到了吉尔尼斯。”  
“朗多雷的行动不是你批准的？”查尔斯完全不信，“虽然暴风城一直引领着联盟，但是你们一直信任朗多雷！否则他们怎么会占领激流堡作为领地？”  
“奥莉蕾亚在图拉扬去世之后，就带走了朗多雷，她向我们诉说的理由是因为伤心。”莱恩冷静地分析，“显然，银月城知道了某些事情，而我们则对此一无所知。”  
“部落与联盟和平的时间太久了。”凯瑟琳也平静了下来，“我们也放松了对部落的监控，尽管我们知道200年前，凯尔萨斯·逐日者加冕。”  
“他们显然不愿意把自己知道的一切共享出来。”查尔斯也冷静下来，“我们需要联系部落，我们需要知道这一切究竟是怎么回事。”

◇◇◇

“您在担忧什么？”杰森恭敬地立在凯尔身后，如同当初的罗曼斯一样。  
“我们的科技不如侏儒与矮人的联合发展。”凯尔从日怒之塔向外望去，“人民沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，只有我知道我们的船只远远不如联盟的坚固，即使他们的防御法术如此之烂。”  
“但是我们取胜了。”杰森安慰着凯尔。  
“如果不发展科技，最终奥术消耗干净后，只能被动挨打。”凯尔下定了决心，“帕萨雷恩找到了吗？他比我早回到奎尔萨拉斯，现在正好是最好的年华。”  
“找到了。”杰森低声说，“他是您这具身体的兄长，希瑞尔·逐日者。”  
“魔法学院里最特殊的那个？”凯尔挑眉。  
“是的，他拥有帕萨雷恩全部的能力，甚至有些能力超乎想象。”杰森回答。  
“就用财宝和晋升条件优待他。”凯尔冷酷地说，“他要的是名声和利益。”

斥候汇报了联盟的动态。  
洛瑟玛看了一眼凯尔萨斯，又看了看站在他背后充当背景的杰森，才慢悠悠地开口：“联盟过来试探情况了。”  
“不仅是找我们试探，还会去找部落议会试探。”哈杜伦扔了一封部落议会的来信，“今早刚刚送到，联盟来质问部落为什么不发出警报，部落议会直接置之不理，对于攻打两次奎尔萨拉斯的事情直接压下。”  
“这像是鹰派的手笔。”洛瑟玛继续说，“自从希尔瓦娜斯脱离部落后，部落整体就是鸽派当家，早就没有什么强硬的手段，联盟也是鸽派当家，再加上亡灵在佳莉亚的束缚下，自然就平安无事。”  
“现在爆发了战争。”凯尔敲了敲桌子，“原本的鹰派就浮现出来，毕竟兽人是个好战的种族，谁也无法否认这点。”  
“那么，我们与联盟的全面战争，说不定就要展开了。”罗曼斯突然插话。  
“也不一定。”哈杜伦指了指斥候，“联盟不是派出了使者，我们可以据实相告，让他们自己清理内部问题，同时奎尔萨拉斯保持封闭态度，与佳莉亚联系，让她警惕圣光与暗影的动作。”

接到奎尔萨拉斯的信件，佳莉亚有些吃惊，她完全没想到银月城已经经历了三次战争，这与她对银月城的印象完全不同（她的弟弟阿尔萨斯势如破竹的攻破了银月城，让她以为银月城的防御相当薄弱，又由于希尔瓦娜斯和阿尔萨斯的原因，她的幽暗城与银月城之间的关系并不紧密，甚至有些敌对状态，除了银月城要求传送宝珠严格管理外，她带领亡灵基本龟缩在幽暗城里）。  
“怎么了，佳莉亚？”德里克·普罗德摩尔亲王询问。  
“银月城的来信。”佳莉亚把信件递给了德里克。  
德里克快速阅读之后，皱起了眉头：“奎尔萨拉斯的精灵太狡猾了。”  
“嗯？”佳莉亚不解地看着德里克。  
“他们打算让联盟自己清剿内部。”德里克叹息了一声，“当然，作为部落这边自然是乐见其成。”  
“他们还在记恨人类。”佳莉亚有些黯然，她想起了她的兄弟阿尔萨斯。  
“我们也只能站在部落这边，即使我们心里都想着联盟，想着那些亲人。”德里克想到了他的妹妹吉安娜，大概又去调停联盟之间的关系。

佳莉亚的信件很快就送到了银月城。  
“果然做出了正确的选择。”洛瑟玛有些讽刺地说，“亡灵拥有无限的生命，而他们的亲人，却是一点一点的消亡。”  
“现在还能向往联盟的，大概只有佳莉亚亲封的那个德里克亲王吧。”哈杜伦笑了起来，“希尔瓦娜斯脱离了部落，丢下了被遗忘者，莉莉安却迎接了米奈希尔家族的人来接管幽暗城，又封了吉安娜的兄长德里克·普罗德摩尔为亲王，真是讽刺。”  
“现在却龟缩了防线，以为联盟会让他们继续苟延残喘下去？”凯尔难得刻薄起来，“若不是他们背后靠着奎尔萨拉斯，而奎尔萨拉斯又需要他们作为缓冲地带，他们早就被消灭干净了。”  
“陛下。”罗曼斯突然出声，“对待亡灵的结盟？”  
“传送宝珠周围应该设下静默法阵。”凯尔阴冷地说，“再派遣几名法师看守那里，如果真有敌人进攻，直接炸毁传送宝珠。”  
“您怀疑……”罗曼斯试探性的问。  
“吉安娜的好哥哥才不会坐视妹妹陷入泥潭中。”


	14. 吉安娜·普劳德摩尔（1）

陷入了奥莉蕾亚与温蕾萨之间争端的吉安娜，一边安抚着温蕾萨，一边又要监视着朗多雷的动作，以致于她根本不知道暴风城发生了什么，等到消息传到她那里的时候，她才知道暴风城派遣了使者去往了银月城。  
“天真。”吉安娜冷笑了起来，“凯尔萨斯并不容易哄骗，他可比前世在达拉然时精明多了。”

风行者姐妹依旧在争吵不休，温蕾萨比三姐妹最后一次见面时强势不少——她现在已经没有办法再温柔对待她的姐姐们，一个被虚空侵蚀了灵魂，一个堕入了黑暗。  
“奥莉蕾亚，你不能放任虚空侵蚀你的灵魂，图拉扬已经不在了，我很理解那种心痛。”温蕾萨痛心疾首，“阿拉托尔的事情我很难过，但我们都知道他是一个英雄，为了联盟战死。”  
“你的罗宁死了，但是吉拉玛尔和加拉丁还在。”奥莉蕾亚残忍地指出这点，“我和图拉扬只有阿拉托尔一个孩子！”  
“悲痛可以侵蚀我们的心灵。”温蕾萨直视着奥莉蕾亚，“在加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮杀死罗宁之后，我很长时间里都迷失在仇恨里，甚至在白虎寺审判期间，与希尔瓦娜斯合谋去毒死他。但最终我没有那样做。”  
“你说过，是安度因救了你。”奥莉蕾亚轻蔑地说，“因为你想到了你的孩子们。我已经没有了我的孩子。”  
“可是姐姐，你还有我这个妹妹。”温蕾萨软语相求，“你并非是独自一人，你还有我。”  
“你？”奥莉蕾亚冷笑了起来，“你可以背叛希尔瓦娜斯，利用她最后的那丝心软放过我们，那么以后你也会因为我不是奎尔多雷而背叛我，小月亮。”  
“小月亮……”温蕾萨突然捂着脸哭了起来。

吉安娜叹息了一声，只能独自离开了，她听到了风行者姐妹之间的对话，对于这种剪不断理还乱的姐妹之情，她无法介入其中。

朗多雷被关进了达拉然的地下牢房，禁止他们运用虚空之力，保证他们不会被虚空腐蚀，是吉安娜的第一要务。她已经转变了态度——从开始的囚禁监视，到现在彻底禁止他们运用虚空之力。  
即使知道现在的凯尔萨斯并不像以前那样好哄骗，吉安娜依然向银月城递交了外交函，她要去银月城找凯尔萨斯，了解所有的情况——以囚禁朗多雷和监视奥莉蕾亚作为条件。

“我们那位伟大的普罗德摩尔女士发出了外交函，来看望她的导师，她的老朋友凯尔萨斯·逐日者国王陛下。”罗曼斯阴阳怪气地对着凯尔说，“比照人类的年龄，她已经是一位老妪了，难道她想用魔法维持的幻像，引诱国王陛下做出一些有利于达拉然的事情？”  
凯尔的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，看来罗曼斯依旧没有放下那些往事：“罗曼斯，我已经转生了，过去的事情已经过去了。”  
“但愿如此。”罗曼斯望向凯尔，“艾萨斯因为茉德拉成为了银月城的笑柄，国王陛下不会重蹈覆辙。”  
再见到凯尔萨斯的时候，吉安娜的心情非常复杂——就像她当初拒绝凯尔一样，她已经是迟暮老妪，而凯尔依旧年轻，依旧那样光彩夺目。  
“你好，吉安娜。”凯尔的礼仪无论何时都是无可挑剔。  
“你好，凯尔。”吉安娜屈膝行礼。  
“请跟我来。”凯尔示意吉安娜跟上他。  
吉安娜有些恍然，她还记得凯尔在她请教魔法知识的时候，也是这样带着她去了他的私人图书馆，让她泡在那里，尽情查阅有关的魔法知识，现在凯尔走在前面，却是带她到会客室。

一杯芳香的红茶，几块精致的蛋糕和饼干，还有布丁和各式水果，就那样铺陈在条桌上……吉安娜微微有些眼红。  
“我似乎从来没有请您吃过奎尔萨拉斯的下午茶。”凯尔向她露出了迷人的微笑，“虽然，我曾经说过要请您品尝精灵的食物。”  
吉安娜想起了那颗苹果树，当初是凯尔萨斯自以为是的浪漫告白，却被自己认为是提醒她与他之间的差距。  
“能够受到您的邀请，真是让我受宠若惊。”吉安娜稳了稳心神，她已经很久没有这样波动过心神了——眯起了眼睛，吉安娜考虑起了另外一种可能，就是凯尔用他们之间的情谊在诱惑自己。  
“您过奖了。”凯尔拿起了茶杯轻啜一口，“您不尝尝吗？”

吉安娜的感觉很正确，凯尔萨斯与她交谈了一个下午，却没有提及半点正事，包括对于奥莉蕾亚和朗多雷的处置，仿佛他们是多年未见的老朋友，一起喝茶聊天一般。

“没有上钩？”洛瑟玛笑了起来，“凯尔，她已经是个老妪了，不是那个年轻不谙事事的小姑娘了。”  
“只是想试一下。”凯尔摊手，“开始的时候，她还是有那么点心神摇曳，后来倒是平静下来，还有点怀疑我会在她的茶里加了炼金药剂。”  
“哈哈哈……”哈杜伦在一旁笑了起来，“说的您好像阿尔萨斯那样无耻似的。”  
“那就不是一个有担当的男人。”凯尔自嘲地笑了，“当然，我比他好不了哪去，只是我有一个悔过心，而他没有。”

第二天上午，凯尔萨斯依然邀请吉安娜商谈，只是这次没有奢华的下午茶，也没有似是而非的谈话。  
吉安娜看着侃侃而谈的凯尔萨斯，这样的他熟悉又陌生，他比洛瑟玛·塞隆更懂得利用政治规则，也更懂得怎样才能让奎尔萨拉斯得到更多的利益。  
她知道讨价还价的余地并不多，而且凯尔萨斯作为近五百年来天赋最出众的大法师，她也没有能力与之抗衡——多年在达拉然的政治体系下，她的魔法研究早就停滞，她没有悠长的生命供她挥霍。  
最终，达拉然与奎尔萨拉斯再次达成协议——奥莉蕾亚及朗多雷在达拉然的保证下，获得终身囚禁；而奎尔萨拉斯则提供一些防御护甲法术支持，尤其是针对暗影与圣光。当然，这些法术需要达拉然支付巨额的财富购买，而且这些铭文法术，奎尔萨拉斯不会分享。


	15. 吉安娜·普罗德摩尔（2）

凯尔亲自送吉安娜到银月城的门口，目睹她的身影从传送宝珠消失后，才有点沮丧地说：“摄取的利益还是有点少。”  
罗曼斯侧目，对着洛瑟玛发出了灵魂拷问：“摄政王阁下，您究竟教会了陛下什么？”  
洛瑟玛摊开双手耸了耸肩，表示自己完全不知情。  
“你不要怪洛瑟玛。”凯尔转身往回走，“奎尔萨拉斯的利益高于一切。”

到达幽暗城的时候，吉安娜有些感慨，她幼时随父亲到过洛丹伦，那时的洛丹伦充满了欢声笑语，鲜花与阳光，自从阿尔萨斯杀死了泰瑞纳斯，提瑞斯法林地就陷入了永恒的迷雾中，阳光在这里基本不存在，这里也没有什么活物，有的，只是被瘟疫感染的生物。  
从王座后走出来，见到了佳莉亚和德里克，吉安娜突然想哭，但仍然保持了克制。  
“佳莉亚女王陛下。”微微屈膝后，她转向了德里克，“你好吗，哥哥。”

与佳莉亚和德里克闲聊之后，吉安娜发现了一个问题——银月城与幽暗城的关系，随着希尔瓦娜斯的原因而渐行渐远。希尔瓦娜斯曾经是奎尔萨拉斯的游侠将军，她恢复自由后帮助银月城重建是出自真心真意，更是为银月城加入部落当了领路人；银月城一直很感激希尔瓦娜斯，所以才会在两城之间搭设传送宝珠，才会与幽暗城合作清理剩余的天灾军团……等到阿尔萨斯被消灭之后，银月城与幽暗城进入了一个微妙的时期，希尔瓦娜斯出于战略需要，扩张了亡灵的地盘，也向洛瑟玛递出了橄榄枝，但是狡猾的洛瑟玛从来不会真正的接受，他只会接受对奎尔萨拉斯有利的部分，即便如此，希尔瓦娜斯也对银月城有着本质的区别对待。  
血精灵从来不会表现出他们的喜厌，尤其是洛瑟玛更是明白——幽暗城与银月城之间到底是什么关系，所以他们之间既有纷争也大体合作居多。  
自从希尔瓦娜斯投靠了典狱长，开启了暗影界战争，幽暗城与银月城的关系就回不去了，尤其是现任幽暗城的女王是佳莉亚·米奈希尔，阿尔萨斯的姐姐，这无异于加快了幽暗城与银月城关系的瓦解。现在幽暗城的传送宝珠被设置到了王座背后，有重兵看守，而银月城的宝珠被设置到了牧羊人之门外——被设置了静默法阵，只能说明他们之间保持着表面的和平，一旦幽暗城有异动，银月城就可以快速反应。  
想通了这点之后，吉安娜有些不安起来——银月城的强大，已经可以了不用在乎幽暗城，一旦他们想要扩展边界，幽暗城势必会沦为他们的领地。即便人类与精灵有着上千年的友谊，但是近两百年的破坏，也让这样的友谊彻底覆灭。  
看着哥哥现在的样子，吉安娜真的有些难过了。

暴风城的使者带回了吉安娜访问银月城的消息，这让莱恩有些惊异——经过了这么多年的时间，吉安娜几乎是窝在达拉然，轻易不会离开那里，而她前往银月城是去探听消息，还是与凯尔萨斯重温旧时光？吉安娜的情史，莱恩也是有所耳闻的，虽然他与吉安娜差了几代人的年龄。

“吉安娜·普罗德摩尔女士拜访。”侍从大声向莱恩汇报。  
“您好，普罗德摩尔女士。”莱恩执起吉安娜的手背，亲吻了下去。  
“你好，莱恩。”吉安娜微微屈膝。  
“不知道您到这里来，是发生了什么事情吗？”莱恩不打算绕圈子，面对人类最强大的法师之一，任何话语都不如直截了当更为合适。  
“我是来商讨银月城的事情。”吉安娜也表明了来意。

“吉安娜从幽暗城出来后，又去了暴风城。”斥候向凯尔汇报情况。  
“佳莉亚知道我们在传送宝珠上动的手脚了。”凯尔嗤笑，“以吉安娜的思维，大概会以为银月城会吞并幽暗城。”  
“我也会这么想。”首席奥术师塔丽萨正好传送了过来。  
“您好，首席奥术师。”凯尔站了起来，“您是来找摄政王的吗？”  
“您好，凯尔萨斯陛下。”首席奥术师行礼，“本来是找洛瑟玛的，但是听到你们谈论联盟的那个小法师，很有意思，有什么需要夜之子帮忙的吗？”  
“目前还在可以控制的范围内。”凯尔淡淡的笑了，“恐怕近一段时间，摄政王还不能退休。”  
“即使退休了，他也不会忘了自己奎尔萨拉斯中的一员。”塔丽萨故作哀伤的说，“我也不会忘了我是夜之子的领袖。所以，我看到您驱逐太阳井的圣光，一直想与您讨论一下，夜之子的能源问题，您知道我们一直靠的是暗夜井，用它做成魔力酒……”  
“看来我需要去一趟苏拉玛？”凯尔的眼睛望向了摄政王，“似乎摄政王还需要在奎尔萨拉斯多忙碌一阵子了。”  
洛瑟玛耸了耸肩。

吉安娜与莱恩商量过后，又返回了银月城，只是接待她的不是凯尔萨斯而是摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆。  
“你好，普罗德摩尔女士。”洛瑟玛彬彬有礼，却比凯尔萨斯更难对付。  
“你好，摄政王。”吉安娜屈膝，“凯尔不在吗？”  
“国王陛下应首席奥术师的邀请，去往苏拉玛做客。”洛瑟玛没有刻意隐瞒凯尔的行踪。  
“苏拉玛？”吉安娜面上不动声色，心里却是盘算起来——苏拉玛的夜之子一向依赖暗夜井和魔力酒，请了凯尔萨斯却留下了洛瑟玛，显然是要求凯尔去净化和整合资源去了。两个同样喜爱法术的种族，他们之间势必会联合稳固。如果凯尔做客是正常的做客还好，如果凯尔用他的知识帮助苏拉玛弄出源源不断的奥术之源，或是将苏拉玛弄成类似达拉然般的天空之城（她不怀疑凯尔有这样的能力，毕竟防御法术只有凯尔是出类拔萃），再或者毁灭了幽暗城，让夜之子与血精灵互相成为守护之势。  
洛瑟玛看着吉安娜的脸色变了好几次，心中也猜出了一些事实：“塔丽萨感到好奇，为什么我总是离不开奎尔萨拉斯。”  
“哦，我忘记了，您与首席奥术师有了婚约。”吉安娜看着洛瑟玛，想知道他有什么意图。  
“所以她决定带走凯尔，让凯尔了解一下苏拉玛，免得以为我履行婚约后，会受到委屈。”洛瑟玛无奈的笑了笑，“他总说他是小孩子，让我留在他的身边帮助他。”  
“哦，这……”吉安娜笑了起来。


	16. 吉安娜·普罗德摩尔（3）

凯尔查看了夜之子的状态，发现他们的状态界于正常与失心者之间的状态，受到了过量的奥术辐射，彻底改变了族群的形态。暗夜井又不像太阳井是由永恒井水形成，对于夜之子的辐射远远大于血精灵，最起码对于血精灵来说，离开太阳井，他们还可以用其他手段来生存，而对于夜之子则是等待死亡。  
“过量的奥术辐射啊……”凯尔开始思索起太阳井内的奥术能量的排列。

“您有什么发现吗？”塔莉萨看着思索中的凯尔轻声问。  
“我发现暗夜井中的奥术能量排列，与太阳井的奥术能量排列不太一样，这可能是因为暗夜井的奥术辐射远远高于太阳井，而且因为使用时间过久，导致夜之子完全不可以离开苏拉玛，或是必须携带魔力酒。”  
“是的，我们每次离开苏拉玛的时候，都必须携带魔力酒。”塔莉萨点了点头，认可了凯尔的说法。  
“魔法节点的奥术能量，对于你们来说是杯水车薪。”凯尔继续说，“这就是为什么你们会种植一种危险而不稳定的橡树，希望改变这种情况。”  
“那个橡树的种子，只能缓解一时。”塔莉萨眼露哀伤，“我们以为会是永久解除我们的魔瘾，现在过去了近300年就完全失效了，有些已经变成了堕夜精灵，进而会成为枯法者，然后死亡。”  
“我理解您的心情。”凯尔递上了手帕，“我曾经也遇到您这样的问题，我当时……选择了与基尔加丹合作。我无法拒绝他传授我邪能法术知识，由此我窥见了邪能与奥术之间转化的秘密。”  
塔莉萨惊讶了：“您的天赋很惊人。”  
“正因为如此，我才用烈焰之击驱逐了太阳井内潜藏的圣光之力。”凯尔苦笑，“现在，苏拉玛除了阿苏曼尔之眼外，还有可以匹敌烈焰之击的圣物吗？”  
“恐怕只有艾莉桑德兰用过的法杖。”塔莉萨神色有些黯然，“她的法杖应该还在那里，我去取来。”

凯尔拿到法杖的那一刻，就陷入了一种奇妙的感觉，这种感觉仿佛是艾莉桑德兰的一生，又仿佛是夜之子的命运。这根法杖，具有控制人心的能力。  
“艾莉桑德兰太相信她的预言能力。”塔莉萨的话语打破了这种奇妙的感觉，凯尔点了点头，准备去净化这根法杖。

吉安娜有些焦躁——这是现在很难出现在她身上的情绪。但是当她看到摄政王洛瑟玛那张平静的脸，她就觉得更为焦躁，她知道这是因为她打交道的对手是洛瑟玛，这个狡猾的血精灵，他在联盟的口碑就是狡猾、油猾……以及强硬的代表。很多人以为洛瑟玛彬彬有礼，甚至比随和又高傲的凯尔萨斯好说话，实际上这位摄政王经过多方磨砺之后，说话很温和有礼，态度却是强硬无比，就连当年瓦里安与他交涉的时候，都没有占到丝毫的便宜。尤其是通过“达拉然清洗”事件，指责联盟倒打一耙的能力让吉安娜印象深刻，后面攻占雷神岛，又能软语下来与她默契收兵，这样的洛瑟玛太难对付了。  
深吸了一口气，吉安娜开始与洛瑟玛扯皮。

凯尔在苏拉玛待了接近半年的时间，才初步改造了暗夜井。  
“这种能量……”塔丽萨激动得落下泪来，“这是永恒之井的能量。”  
“没有永恒之井了，首席奥术师阁下。”凯尔站在了井边说，“从魔网节点抽取的能量后，重新排列奥术顺序，模拟太阳井的奥术排列顺序，降低暗夜井的辐射……一切就交给时间。”  
“这样已经很好了。”首席奥术师擦了擦眼泪。  
“那我就先告辞。”凯尔彬彬有礼地说，“吉安娜已经待了半年时间，恐怕被摄政王用各种理由拖延得暴躁了。”  
“哦……”塔丽萨笑了起来，“洛瑟玛确实又让人抓狂的能力。”

吉安娜反复到奎尔萨拉斯很多次，每次都只有摄政王在，她不是不想留下口信，但是她怀疑洛瑟玛会代凯尔前往暴风城，所以她只能时不时前来银月城打探消息。

“啊，吉安娜，欢迎。”传送法术的光辉还未散去，凯尔就看到了与洛瑟玛扯皮的吉安娜。  
“凯尔！”吉安娜觉得自己终于解脱了，“我是过来邀请你去暴风城做客。”  
“我？”凯尔一脸疑惑，“你在专门等我？”  
“是的。”吉安娜点头，“我已经等了你半年的时间……”  
“洛瑟玛不是在吗？他可以代替我前往。”凯尔看着洛瑟玛，“摄政王没有向吉安娜表明我不在的时候，你可以全权代表我。”  
“陛下。”洛瑟玛微微欠身，“普罗德摩尔女士并未提及此事。”  
“哦，凯尔！”吉安娜流露出小女生的尴尬，“莱恩说只希望您去，所以我才没有和摄政王提及此事，我希望您能在我们相识多年的情谊上，与我一起去往暴风城。”  
“吉安娜·普罗德摩尔女士。”凯尔的表情逐渐严肃起来，“您可曾记得，奎尔萨拉斯隶属于部落议会成员，您这样替暴风城邀请我做客，可曾考虑过奎尔萨拉斯要怎么面对部落的怒火？我不是贝恩·血蹄，将私人的友谊看得比种族还要重。”顿了一下之后凯尔又继续说，“您之所以可以出入奎尔萨拉斯，是因为您代表着达拉然，即使那里人类占有大多数，但仍然是少数的中立城市和势力。如果您想邀请我前往暴风城，不如先向部落议会提交申请。”  
“我完全赞同陛下的意见。”洛瑟玛面带微笑，用他独有的、狡猾的腔调说，“普罗德摩尔女士，您完全可以向部落议会提交申请，牛头人酋长和巨魔首领一定会赞同，有了他们的赞同，其他种族也不会有所异议。”  
吉安娜深吸了一口气，她知道凯尔对于她曾经的情谊，随着时间的流逝已经成为了过去式，现在的凯尔是奎尔萨拉斯的国王，优先考虑的是奎尔萨拉斯的利益。一个念头突然出现在她的头脑中，也许当初奎尔萨拉斯覆灭的时候，自己答应他一起去，会不会现在就不会这么尴尬了？摇了摇头，她又想到了凯尔在外域的艰难度日，恐怕那时候自己也会与凯尔一样，被基尔加丹所诱惑。  
“我会向部落议会提交申请。”吉安娜平静地说，“希望下次能在暴风城见到你，凯尔。”  
“我很期待。”凯尔微笑着说。


	17. 吉安娜·普罗德摩尔（4）

吉安娜返回暴风城后，见到了莱恩国王。  
“单独请他恐怕做不到，他说他不是贝恩。”吉安娜摇了摇头，“基于您祖父与贝恩的关系，想让部落议会通过邀请，并不困难。”  
“但是会导致部落议会其他成员进行监视。”莱恩有些头疼，“原本是想说服奎尔萨拉斯脱离部落，加入联盟，这样我们就有更强大的实力。”  
“他这是不想脱离部落。”吉安娜的神色黯了黯，“两百多年前，加尔鲁什犯下罪行的时候，洛瑟玛还有脱离部落的心愿……希尔瓦娜斯背叛生者的时候，奎尔萨拉斯也有与联盟合作的意愿。凯尔本身就与联盟亲近，为什么他会留在部落，而不愿意回到联盟呢？”  
“我无法给您答案，普罗德摩尔女士。”莱恩搂住了吉安娜的肩膀，让她靠在自己的肩头。

收到联盟的邀请信件后，奥格瑞玛召开了部落会议。  
牛头人部落酋长基恩·血蹄、巨魔首领利金、兽人部落酋长盖亚大王、首席奥术师塔丽萨、赞达拉女王塔兰吉、奎尔萨拉斯国王凯尔萨斯、狐人领袖、贸易大王、季·火掌全部到齐。  
“国王陛下怎么看？”盖亚大王首先开口。  
“事实上，是我向吉安娜建议联盟向议会提交邀请函。”凯尔萨斯用优美的腔调说，“联盟因为圣骑士与牧师的叛乱，失去了三分之一的兵力，而朗多雷的失常，又牵制了联盟的精力。”  
“这些我们都知道。”基恩点头，“那么你们怎么想的，血精灵？”  
“伊瑞尔的攻击暂缓，但我们仍然处在战火之中。”凯尔萨斯斟酌地说，“联盟发来的邀请函，一部分是想与我们合作，一部分大概是想说服奎尔萨拉斯加入联盟。”  
“看来你并不想加入联盟。”利金抬眼看了凯尔一眼，“你们与联盟的关系并不差，又有多年的友谊。”  
“然后让被遗忘者监视我们？”凯尔冷冷地笑了，“大家都默契的没有请亡灵女王佳莉亚参加，不都是认为亡灵……并不属于部落。”  
一阵沉默之后，盖亚大王再次开口：“我同意暴风城的邀请，但是地点要变更在达拉然，部落与联盟各出三个代表。”  
“最好让卡德加主持。”凯尔补充，“我认为让一个心系艾泽拉斯，而不仅仅是心系联盟的肯瑞托成员来主持，最公正不过。”  
“这个建议很好。”利金表示赞同。  
“那么，凯尔萨斯·逐日者你参加吗？”塔兰吉女王问。  
“我？”凯尔摇了摇头，“摄政王替我参加——我要避嫌。毕竟你们都知道我跟吉安娜的事情。”  
“狡诈的血精灵。”贸易大王小声说。

部落议会的决议传到了暴风城。莱恩国王闭上了眼睛——奎尔萨拉斯的国王与摄政王都是异常狡猾的血精灵，他们把事件上升到了联盟与部落之间的合作问题，杜绝了私下交涉的可能性。而亡灵女王佳莉亚·米奈希尔，显然被部落各方所遗忘，再加上吉安娜传回来的情报，凯尔萨斯对于亡灵的提防，恐怕连部落也是这样。  
“莱恩。”吉安娜看完了信件后很平静，“我们面对的是老辣的政客，他们惯于讨价还价。”  
“我知道，普罗德摩尔女士。”莱恩回答，“他们甚至绕过了亡灵女王。”  
“当初佳莉亚回去的时候，部落貌似不反对，血精灵却把传送宝珠换了位置，那时候就开始提防了。”  
“我们要接受亡灵吗？”吉安娜看着莱恩，“你要知道，奎尔萨拉斯没有直接同亡灵动手，只是因为亡灵目前还是属于部落，一旦他们转换到联盟阵营，血精灵会放过这群曾经伤害过他们家园的怪物吗？”  
“他们应该前往暗影界，而不是留在现实世界。”莱恩回答，“但他们对任何一方目前都没有威胁，才会让各方没有对幽暗城动手。”  
“现在不同了。”吉安娜的眼睛里涌出了泪水，“他们早就应该安息了。”

日怒之塔。  
“凯尔萨斯国王陛下。”洛瑟玛几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“您又一次让我为难了。”  
“那不是摄政王最擅长处理的事务。”凯尔学着洛瑟玛的腔调说，“基于奎尔萨拉斯的利益，我并不同意以上的说法，因为那对于奎尔萨拉斯并没有好的作用，反而会让奎尔萨拉斯陷入困境，而奎尔萨拉斯陷入困境，会让部落损失重要的兵力来源，尤其是库卡隆部队几近覆灭的情况。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”哈杜伦笑了起来，“学得真像。”  
“哈杜伦。”洛瑟玛轻声细语地说，“我记得游侠将军似乎还没有清剿干净剩下的阿曼尼巨魔，最近的休假申请也没有什么意义，清剿结束后再来申请也是一样的。”  
“哦，洛瑟玛！”哈杜伦哀嚎起来，“我才清剿回来！”  
凯尔看着哈杜伦与洛瑟玛之间的斗嘴，感到心情愉悦，他是越来越融进银月城了——加冕之后，还是不免有族人向他吐口水，自从他打退了三次进攻后，族人更多的是称呼他为“国王陛下”、“牧羊人”等等。

奥格瑞玛  
“奎尔萨拉斯派遣了摄政王前去达拉然，还有两个名额。”利金看着基恩与盖亚大王，“地精对于这种会议毫无兴趣，他们只想赚钱。”  
“夜之子的领袖塔莉萨与奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王已有婚约。”盖亚大王接着说，“狐人不值得关注，熊猫人有他们自己的判断……至于亡灵，暴风城能容忍他们成为联盟吗？”  
“我不知道。”基恩拒绝回答，“他们在部落也是毫无意义。大概对于奎尔萨拉斯来说，是一个抵挡联盟的屏障，一个缓冲地带。”  
“人马那边，你们清理得怎么样了？”盖亚大王询问，“要不要部落来帮忙。”  
“清理得差不多了。”基恩回答。  
“基恩，你占一个名额。”利金立刻明白了盖亚大王的意思，“你的祖父与莱恩的祖父关系不错。”  
“派人通知佳莉亚参加，但是决策由你与摄政王决定。”盖亚大王说，“我们把皮球踢给联盟，毕竟亡灵明面上还属于部落。”


	18. 你信仰圣光吗

幽暗城  
佳莉亚·米奈希尔接到部落议会的手令后，愣了好半天，才对德雷克说：“他们把我们遗忘了。”  
“不是遗忘，是不被信任。”德雷克回答，“记得我妹妹吉安娜前些日子去往银月城的事情吗？”  
“记得。”佳莉亚回答，“她告诉我们，银月城已经不信任我们了，甚至将传送宝珠设置了法阵进行防御。”  
“同样，联盟也不信任我们。”德雷克的脸上带着残酷的笑意，“我的妹妹，当年为了联合部落，可以出卖我父亲；现在为了联盟，当然可以出卖我们。”  
“这？”佳莉亚本能不相信，“她当年在斯坦索姆还阻止过阿尔萨斯。”  
“你听过她悲惨的遭遇吗？”德雷克的笑意更深了，“她被她所信任的部落背叛，失去了学生、朋友，还有她统治的塞摩拉。”  
“哦，这太可怕了。”佳莉亚想起了那段历史，“加尔鲁什就是一个独裁者，一个战争罪犯！”  
“我不同情她，即使我母亲后来原谅了她，但她依然出卖了自己的父亲。”德雷克继续说，“那天她的表情告诉我，她想要出卖幽暗城了。”  
“我们不属于联盟。”佳莉亚提醒。  
“我们表面上属于部落。”德雷克抚摸着佳莉亚的头发，“幽暗城原是希尔瓦娜斯·风行者统治，而风行者原本就是奎尔萨拉斯的游侠将军，不论出自哪种观点和利益，即使希尔瓦娜斯最后背叛了生者的世界，他们之间总是有微妙的联系。对于奎尔萨拉斯来说，我们才是他们真正的威胁。”  
“因为我是米奈希尔的王室成员。”佳莉亚神色黯然，“我尽力弥补阿尔萨斯造成的伤害，但仍然无法被理解。已经两百多年来了，亡灵龟缩在幽暗城里，只想有一个自己的家园，拥抱自己。”  
“或许，我们应该去拜访银月城。”德里克抱住了佳莉亚，“他们在传送宝珠上设置法阵，本来没有必要让吉安娜知道，但是吉安娜知道了，我们就知道了。也许，奎尔萨拉斯的国王正等着我们去拜访。”

“幽暗城的佳莉亚女王于近期拜访，商讨部落与联盟会议的事情。”杰森把外交信件呈了上来。  
“看来他们知道自己的处境了。”罗曼斯讥讽地说，“希尔瓦娜斯离开了，亡灵可不是什么友好生物。”  
“不。”洛瑟玛笑了起来，“应该是妹妹可以出卖父亲，为什么不会出卖我呢？”  
“何必揭开普罗德摩尔女士的伤疤呢？”凯尔一副不忍心的模样。  
“凯尔！”罗曼斯一脸担忧，“您这样会再次被骗的！”  
“大法师，你的担心太多了，没看到国王陛下正在偷笑吗？”  
“凯尔！”罗曼斯果然看到了凯尔眼里的笑意，才意识到自己被耍了。

“你还信仰圣光吗？”凯尔萨斯的话一直萦绕在佳莉亚的心头。

刚刚结束的会谈，奎尔萨拉斯的国王凯尔萨斯·逐日者毫不客气地指出了亡灵国度所面临的困境，而且告诉佳莉亚，如果亡灵还是龟缩在幽暗城里，那么联盟一定不会放过他们。  
“希尔瓦娜斯·风行者就是太清楚生者与死者之间的对立，所以她才会与典狱者合作，给亡灵找出一条生路。”凯尔讥讽地对佳莉亚说，“而你，作为洛丹伦王室的后裔，作为圣光的虔诚信徒，以为圣光能够感化一切？那你真是太天真了。去问问德莱尼的首领维伦，他的儿子是怎么死在他怀里的。”  
然后她看到了囚禁在日怒之塔下的沃雷塔尔。  
“肮脏的法师，邪能的仆人！”沃雷塔尔被抽取着法力，“阿达尔大人拯救了血精灵，而你居然背叛阿达尔大人！逐日者家族的逆子！……”  
“这是圣光的使徒。”凯尔打了个手势，把沃雷塔尔禁言，“只因为我驱逐了太阳井的圣光之力，恢复了太阳井的奥术之力，阿达尔就要对我的国家进行剿灭，完全忘记了，奎尔萨拉斯属于魔法的国度，完全属于奥术之能。”  
佳莉亚只觉得多年的信仰在动摇，她不能相信，她所仰仗的圣光之力，会有如此黑暗的一面。  
“这不可能，圣光一直赐予我温暖，尤其是阿尔萨斯灭亡洛丹伦之后。”佳莉亚的目光坚定，“你是法师，你不能理解圣光对于我的意义。”  
“我是不理解圣光对你的意义。”凯尔露出了残酷的笑容，“佳莉亚女王，您的弟弟，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔，他在召唤圣光的时候，圣光在哪儿？他去净化斯坦索姆的时候，圣光在哪儿？他去北裂境追杀恶魔的时候，圣光在哪儿？”“不——”佳莉亚发出了尖叫。  
凯尔打了个手势，用了消音咒语，等待着佳莉亚恢复常态。

“对不起，我需要重新整理一下。”恢复正常的佳莉亚匆匆道歉，回到了银月城的外交旅馆之内。

圣光。  
她信仰的圣光，确实在凯尔萨斯的蛊惑下，让她怀疑起了圣光，但她又同时想到，纳鲁之母泽拉被伊利丹用眼棱射爆之后，德莱尼人把它当成了能源烧掉。圣光从来没有什么代言人，只是有一个能量载体，而那个载体就是纳鲁。  
“我所信仰的圣光，只是圣光，不是纳鲁，所以我的子民不能像暴风城的圣骑士与牧师那样受到蛊惑。”佳莉亚坚定了信仰，她不需要向纳鲁效忠，她只是信仰圣光，却不是为了向纳鲁效忠，听从它的蛊惑。

再次见到凯尔萨斯的时候，她向他表达了她的观点：“我所信仰的仅仅是圣光，而不是所谓的‘圣光代言人’纳鲁。”  
凯尔笑了起来：“那么，幽暗城与银月城之间，可以建立一些信任，也可以完成一些守护任务。”  
“是的。”佳莉亚笑了起来，“我会带领我的人民，与银月城达成友好协议。”  
“我也会为幽暗城增加一些防护措施。”凯尔顿了一下，“希尔瓦娜斯是个军事天才，她所建立的防御边境，其实非常有效。”  
“谢谢您的指点。”佳莉亚微笑着说。


	19. 卡德加回归肯瑞托

基恩到达银月城的时候，佳莉亚还未离开，对于这种情况，基恩表示惊讶，但是转念一想，幽暗城离银月城那么近，这么早就到来一点也不意外了。

“卡德加。”吉安娜在卡拉赞找到了卡德加，这位曾经的守护者，“好久不见。”  
“吉安娜，好久不见。”卡德加并未掩饰他的老态，即使他的眼睛里闪烁着高深的法术，“您过来可不是跟我来寒暄吧？”  
“是的。”吉安娜决定向前守护者开门见山，“部落与联盟要举办会议，部落方面希望您能主持。”  
“在达拉然？”卡德加眨了眨眼睛，“我想不出部落不会同意在达拉然举办这次会议。”  
“事实上，这次会议的目标只有一个——奎尔萨拉斯交出他们的科技成果，以及他们对于圣光与虚空的情报。”吉安娜的面容冷酷，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者回来了。”  
“我听说了。”卡德加敛起了笑意，“血精灵一向骄傲，显然你们采取了错误的方式，就像那年清洗达拉然一样。”  
“是的。”吉安娜承认，“凯尔萨斯比那时在达拉然，更加难以对付，他那会儿是个好老师，有绅士风度，虽然刻板僵硬，却也很随和。”  
“你是难受他把你遗忘了。”卡德加尖锐地指出这点，“其实你当初在选择阿尔萨斯的时候，不就想明白了吗？他是长生种族，你的寿命一定会比他短，与其如此不如果断拒绝。”  
“我没有想到他会变成这样！我一直很信任他，除了阿尔萨斯攻破他的国家时，他居然向我发脾气！”吉安娜也很委屈，事情过了那么多年，是是非非也无法再来追究，但她终究还是无法接受，就像阿尔萨斯成为了巫妖王，最后她只能眼睁睁地看着他走向毁灭。  
“吉安娜，你被阿尔萨斯蒙住了眼睛。”卡德加搂住了她，“你的眼里、心里全是阿尔萨斯，所以你看不到凯尔萨斯，所以你会觉得他只是好老师，却又嫌弃他刻板僵硬。”  
“可能。”吉安娜靠在了卡德加的怀里。

离会谈的日子越来越近了。  
在会谈前一日，吉安娜终于领回了卡德加。而卡德加在看到肯瑞托成员的时候，摇了摇头——虽然达拉然还是法师聚集地，但是精灵的减少，书籍的减少，还有议会中精灵比例的上升，都无一不告诉这位前肯瑞托成员，凯尔萨斯·逐日者对于达拉然有了怎样的报复。

“他把精灵法师的著作全部带走了？”卡德加询问。  
“是的。”吉安娜的回答显然有些尴尬，“这些条件是他刚刚加冕后，就来到达拉然提出的，我无法拒绝——这座城市原本就出自于他的手中，他比我更能掌控这座城市，我不得不用这些条件来换取达拉然的掌控权。”  
“他精通防御法术，又会用奥术来制作大规模的杀伤武器。”卡德加想起了肯瑞瓦村的遭遇，“如果被他掌控了达拉然，确实不是件好事。”  
“我去过银月城。”吉安娜闭上了眼睛，“我看不出银月城的防御法术，但我感觉到了奎尔萨拉斯法术波动的不同，他很可能大规模的改造了奎尔萨拉斯，比当初高等精灵的防御体系还要强大。”

“您好，卡德加。”对于这位前守护者，洛瑟玛只记得他在苏拉玛起义的时候，奔走各处，每日为了暗夜精灵、血精灵、高等精灵、夜之子之间进行调和，尤其是在艾利桑德兰派遣了间谍时行离间活动的时刻。  
“您好，摄政王阁下。”卡德加看向洛瑟玛，发现他比杀死阿古斯时候，衣饰更为华丽，也更加符合血精灵的奢华作风。  
“您好，普罗德摩尔女士。”洛瑟玛面带微笑，礼仪恰到好处。  
“您好，摄政王阁下。”吉安娜也展示了完美的礼仪，“凯尔真的不过来吗？”  
“国王陛下有他的职责。”洛瑟玛回避了这个问题。  
“哦，佳莉亚，很高兴再次见到你。”吉安娜有些意外——她以为部落会派遣其他人参加，没想到佳莉亚会出现。  
“很高兴再次见到你，吉安娜。”佳莉亚握住了吉安娜的手，“德雷克让我代他向你问好。”  
“谢谢你，佳莉亚。”吉安娜的脸上保持着微笑，“也代我向哥哥问好。”  
基恩与莱恩一起进来的，俩人频频用手比划，似乎是聊得正开心。  
“哦，吉安娜！卡德加！”莱恩上前拥抱了卡德加，与吉安娜握手。基恩略有些局促，等莱恩问候之后，才走上前与吉安娜和卡德加握手。维伦让茉莉拉坐在他的肩头，与她窃窃私语。

肯瑞托将最大的会议室开放，邀请联盟与部落的代表，以及卡德加、吉安娜入内商讨。

作为会议的主持，卡德加没有与他们绕圈子，直接点出了会议的主题：圣光、虚空与阿达尔。  
作为与纳鲁相伴了上万年的种族，维伦最先开口了：“纳鲁的寿命到了。”  
这让所有的人都疑惑了——纳鲁，那个碎裂成无数碎片都能拼接复洛的圣光生物，居然是有寿命的。  
“我们观察过纳鲁。”维伦盯着摄政王洛瑟玛，“凯尔萨斯国王陛下曾经掳走了穆鲁。”  
洛瑟玛点头，并不否认这一点：“事实上，我们对于那位尊贵的纳鲁，做的事情并不友好。”  
“正因为这样，才让我知道，纳鲁一族也是有寿命的。而他们的寿命，就是转换形态。”维伦闭上了眼睛，“当一个纳鲁的寿命将至，他的内心就会产生阴暗，而这种阴暗会催生出他们的另外形态，也就是熵能形态，而这形态，恰恰是成为虚空大君的前奏。”  
“您的意思是……”莱恩一动不动地看着先知。  
“虚空大君就是死去的纳鲁，一旦虚空大君死去，新的纳鲁就会产生。”维伦温和地看着洛瑟玛，“你们那位国王陛下非常了不起，他掌握了能量转换的方式，把阿达尔污染的太阳井净化。”  
洛瑟玛不动声色地看着这位先知，心里盘算如何不让血精灵的利益再次受到伤害。  
“莱恩国王陛下。”看到维伦点名到莱恩，吉安娜本能想辩解两句，看到维伦锐利的目光，就没有再说话。  
“您请讲，先知。”  
“你听说过‘血色十字军’吗，孩子？”莱恩摇了摇头，维伦打算给莱恩补补课，他完全没有想到乌瑞恩家的孩子对于历史如此的无知。


	20. 维伦的演讲与激流堡闪电战

在白银之手圣骑士莫格莱尼被其子雷诺·莫格莱尼谋杀以后，血色十字军由占据了圣骑士达索汉身体的恐惧魔王巴纳扎尔成立，它的早期组织成员主要是白银之手的大部分残部。在巴纳扎尔的蛊惑和煽动以及血色十字军自身的疯狂和盲从的作用之下，血色十字军做出了无数在正义名义之下的恶行，但在东部王国，是他们在斯坦索姆一线挡住了天灾军团，直到巫妖王亲临东瘟疫之地。  
“基于以上的原因，我们知道血色十字军十分狂热，而且偏激、殉道意味十足。他们是疯狂的盲从者。”维纶简述血色十字军历史后如此评价，“现在，阿达尔就相当于血色十字军军中巴纳扎尔，它现在是暮年时期，这个时期是它转化成虚空大君的时期，也是正义与邪恶争夺的时期，很遗憾，它变成了它最不想变成的状态。”  
“伊瑞尔的状态我们可以理解，那为什么暴风城的圣骑士与牧师会被蛊惑？”莱恩抛出了这个问题。  
“这是我的错。”维纶有些为难，“我在教导安度因的时候，在暴风城不小心留下了阿达尔的一道投影，这个投影经过近三百年的发酵，足以影响信仰圣光的骑士和牧师。”  
“说起来，我们真心要感谢先知。”洛瑟玛开口了，“正是由于暴风城骑士和牧师暴动，我们才能坐在这里商量这件事情。”  
莱恩和吉安娜同时望向洛瑟玛，他们相信奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王从来不会说废话。  
“我知道你们想问什么。”摄政王继续说，“但是很遗憾，国王陛下的防御法术，奎尔萨拉斯不打算外传，即使是出到令我们难以拒绝的价格，也不会外传。毕竟我们能造出一个达拉然，也能打造一个奎尔萨拉斯。”  
“可以理解。”维纶点了点头，“德莱尼的飞船工艺也属于整个德莱尼。”

第一天的会议几近不欢而散。  
莱恩确实在觊觎奎尔萨拉斯的防御法术，尤其是看到他的舰队被击沉的时候——那是由侏儒工艺制、矮人负责打造，乌瑞恩家族几代人的努力，才形成了这样的规模，而圣骑士与牧师的叛乱，损失了一半的舰队，他很想让奎尔萨拉斯赔偿他的舰队，尤其是看到血精灵船上的防御护罩后，更想利用这次会议从血精灵那里得到，毕竟东部王国才是联盟的大本营，等到清除了幽暗城的亡灵，可以鲸吞蚕食奎尔萨拉斯的土地，一点一点的挤压他们生空间，逼迫他们交出先进的技术。  
现在事情已经被窥破，这条道路已经走不通了，那么直接用武力来解决也是一个不错的方案。  
“希斯布莱尔德丘陵，原本都是幽暗城的地盘。”凯尔萨斯骑在白色的陆行鸟上，与德雷克并行，“朗多雷占领了激流堡，在你们的眼皮下召唤虚空的力量，你们却是视而不见。”  
“是我们想得太过于简单了。”德雷克回答，“就连安多哈尔也丢了。”  
“东西威尔德原本就是幽暗城的属地，现在拿回来没有什么问题。”凯尔凝视着激流堡，“就从激流堡开始吧。”

扯皮还在继续，任联盟怎么套问，洛瑟玛就是一副“无可奉告”的模样。基恩侧目——他算是知道了奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王有多么难缠，棘手的问题被一一挡了回去，还抛出了令联盟万分难堪的问题，牛头人酋长甚至看到了暴风城至高王，莱恩·乌瑞恩额角的青筋跳起，已经到了忍耐的极限。  
一张纸条递到了莱恩那里，“呯”的一声，谈判桌上的咖啡杯都跳了两跳。  
“幽暗城是什么意思？侵略联盟的领地？”莱恩把军情七处的报告拍在了桌子上。  
“联盟的领地？”洛瑟玛嗤笑了起来，“洛丹伦王室的继承人还在这里，怎么东西威尔德就成为了暴风城的领地了？”  
“他们是亡灵，迟早都会归于尘土！”莱恩回答。  
“所以洛丹伦的土地都应该归属于暴风城？”佳莉亚看向了莱恩，她不得不承认，凯尔萨斯对于联盟的了解，也只有她才会相信联盟的鬼话，认为亡灵龟缩在幽暗城才是最好的方式，“东威尔德和西威尔德都是洛丹伦的土地，我的人民世代生活在这里，暴风城拿这些做借口，摆明不想归还土地罢了。”

激流堡的抵抗不过是杯水车薪，亡灵部队在血精灵的协助下，很快就拿下了激流堡，残存的朗多雷被抓了起来交给了凯尔——这群被虚空灼伤而分化出的精灵，整体而言还是处于毫无防备状态。  
“凯尔萨斯·逐日者！”被俘虏的朗多雷看到奎尔萨拉斯的国王后，不由得喉头发紧——被罗曼斯驱逐出银月城也没有让他们紧张，但是面对奎尔萨拉斯的主人，他们无疑是害怕了。  
“是我。”凯尔萨斯目光阴冷地看着朗多雷，“借助虚空之力毁灭太阳井的乌布里克，已经被关进了达拉然，你们的同盟手上。”  
“达拉然不会这么对待我们的！”一个年轻的朗多雷尖叫起来，“奥蕾莉亚·风行者是联盟的英雄！”  
“哈哈哈！”凯尔大笑了起来，“英雄？一旦影响了联盟的利益，谁管你是不是英雄！”他讥讽地看着这群朗多雷，“我会把你们送到达拉然，让你们与乌布里克汇合，享受着达拉然监狱的待遇。”

吉安娜收到残余朗多雷的俘虏时，只觉得脸颊上有些抽搐——那个温柔对待同胞的凯尔萨斯早就死在了外域，现在的凯尔萨斯·逐日者，是一个不折不扣的政客，他利用联盟急切的心态，伙同幽暗城收复了东西威尔德，还把目前造成混乱局势的朗多雷押送到达拉然，为这次会谈增加了筹码。  
目光森然地看着那群朗多雷，吉安娜知道自己别无选择，她必须把这群朗多雷关进达拉然的监狱里，与奥莉蕾亚在一起，显示联盟的诚意。

接到军情七处的报告，莱恩万万没想到——银月城与幽暗城联合起来偷袭了朗多雷的大本营，以佳莉亚·米奈希尔的名义，接管了东西威尔德……想消灭幽暗城的计划完全落空。


	21. 失落的摄政王

会议最终不欢而散，联盟没有得到他们想要的东西，同时达拉然这座中立城市的监狱里，还关着他们的同盟——朗多雷。  
为这群朗多雷求情？  
不，那样只会给部落攻打联盟的借口，况且现在的联盟实际上还不如部落。部落在议会成立后，事实上是两部分小联盟组成，银月城与幽暗城互为守护，与苏拉玛接触密切；奥格瑞玛传统的部落种族兽人、巨魔、牛头人，这次伊瑞尔的攻击，将他们团结在了一起。  
反观联盟这边，朗多雷的叛变，德莱尼的逃窜，暗夜精灵的袖手旁观，人类国家联盟的矛盾……也就是矮人与侏儒一直交好。

基恩向盖亚大王和利金汇报了达拉然会谈的结果。  
盖亚大王第一次出了神：“我还记得曾祖父古伊尔曾经说过，当初他们准许血精灵加入部落，不过是希望在东部王国有一个部落的落脚点，否则凭借他们那个瘦弱的身躯，怎么可能加入到部落里。”  
“但是没想到血精灵休养了这么长时间……居然会这么强势。”利金想到了阿曼尼部族，这个与奎尔萨拉斯斗争了7000余年的部族，终于被血精灵彻底赶出了永歌森林。  
“我有点担心血精灵会奉行孤立主义，就像阿纳斯塔里安那样。”基恩慢慢地说，“稍微了解一下血精灵的历史，都知道他们曾经奉行孤立主义……”  
“那可未必。”塔兰吉走了进来，“我收到了凯尔萨斯·逐日者的信件，他与幽暗城达成了东部王国的防守协议，可以牵制住联盟的动向。”  
“他在向我们示好。”盖亚大王的眼睛眯了起来，“我有些看不懂他。”  
“就像我们把他们当成东部王国的基地，他们也把我们当成卡利姆多的基地，”塔兰吉看了一眼利金，“洛阿沃金同意我的看法。”  
“也许我们需要签订一份攻守同盟。”基恩谨慎地说，“血精灵的国王，太过于出乎意料了。”  
“或许我们要吃亏呢。”利金看了一眼塔兰吉，“沃金恐怕会同意我的看法。”

“釜底抽薪，您可真是太了不起了！”洛瑟玛看到凯尔，想也不想就开口讥讽，“你恐怕忘了你的摄政王还在达拉然唇枪舌战，唯恐丢掉半点奎尔萨拉斯的利益，你居然带领着血精灵部队与德雷克合作，攻打激流堡，收复东西威尔德之地，就不怕血精灵们白白牺牲吗？”  
“我若不这么做，联盟早就打下幽暗城了。”凯尔不怒反笑，“摄政王大概没看到斥候的报道——您出发去达拉然的时候，暴风城就在集结部队了，由莱恩的长子威廉带领，准备登陆南海镇，突袭幽暗城。”  
“所以国王陛下不能坐视不理。”哈杜伦开口替凯尔说话，“情况紧急，血精灵如果不过去帮忙，丧失了幽暗城这个屏障，对于奎尔萨拉斯来说，非常不利。”

洛瑟玛有些伤心又有些高兴。  
他伤心的是，凯尔开始不需要他了——作为奎尔萨拉斯的国王，他开始履行自己的责任，对局势的判断做出自己的选择，大概从他与塔莉萨订婚的时候，就在努力锻炼自己。  
他高兴的是，凯尔终于摆脱了过去的阴影，成长为合格的领袖。  
我是适时候退出了，去找塔莉萨过上自己想要的生活。

“你伤了他的心，凯尔。”罗曼斯看了一下杰森，杰森却没有退出去。  
“他不会。”凯尔坐的笔直，“他一直在等我长大，成为一个成熟且负责任的国王。”  
“他是一个看着孩子长大后反抗他的权威……可怜的老父亲。”杰森适时开口了，“罗曼斯，当你初长成的时候，你的父亲是什么样的感觉？摄政王现在就是什么样感觉。”  
“他还没有结婚。”罗曼斯一点也不想回忆起他的父亲。  
“他抚养了凯尔长大。”杰森看凯尔没有说话，就继续替他说，“他早就经历过了抚养孩子的阶段。大法师，你永远体会不到这一点。”  
“不用你多说！”罗曼斯有些愤怒，“我把自己献给了魔法。”

是夜，塔莉萨通过传送阵来到了摄政王的房间。  
摄政王将头埋在了塔莉萨的胸口，有些闷闷地说：“他不在需要我了。”  
“凯尔萨斯？”塔莉萨抚摸着洛瑟玛的头发，“他不是一直很听你的话吗？”  
“他把我派到达拉然，却联合幽暗城夺取了土地，而我一无所知，在会谈上差点陷入了被动。”洛瑟玛抱着塔莉萨，“他是国王有权利这么做，但我却很伤心，我想到了那一年的背叛。”  
“为此你还耿耿于怀的写了一篇《蝰蛇》。”塔莉萨有些哭笑不得，“他可是从小被你抚养长大的，以他的单纯与善良，还有他在雷文德斯付出的代价，你以为他能够偏到哪里去？”  
“我只是担心……”  
“你应该放手了，摄政王。”塔莉萨捧起了他的脸，“现在你需要卸下重任，把奎尔萨拉斯完全交给他。”

凯尔开始忙碌起来——他的摄政王定下了婚期，他手中的公务也交接了过来……一连几天，凯尔都忙碌到凌晨——他的摄政王除了工作外，几乎与他没有接触。  
“他是不是生气了。”凯尔揉了揉眉心，几日的处理公务让他十分疲累。  
“首席奥术师陪在他的身边。”杰森回答，“那天之后摄政王就去找了首席奥术师。”  
“我知道了。”凯尔闭上了眼睛，“我想小憩一会儿，会议就安排在下午。”  
“您太累了。”杰森恭敬地说，“您可以休息半日，我算过时间，来得及。”  
“作为国王没有任性的权利。”凯尔摇了摇头。

会议结束后，凯尔强硬地留住了摄政王。  
“您是不是生气了？”凯尔直视着洛瑟玛，“我哪里做的不好，您可以指出来，就像我在加冕的时候，说过的话一样，您是奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王，是我前进方向上的纠正者。”  
“我没有生气，凯尔。”看着这样诚恳的凯尔，洛瑟玛忍不住又想起塔莉萨的话，“我只是觉得该到了我放手的时候。你已经长大了，凯尔。你不是前世那个骄傲又自大的凯尔萨斯，也不是那个缺乏政治头脑的凯尔萨斯，更不是那个被引诱堕落的凯尔萨斯，你是奎尔萨拉斯的国王，一个击退了数次威胁奎尔萨拉斯安全的国王，你的声望、你的善良、你的诚恳已经让大多数人认可，他们不再仇视你，也不再敌视你，更多的是赞扬和赞美，我很欣慰。”  
“我辜负过您的信任。”凯尔嗤笑，“我看过《蝰蛇》了。”  
洛瑟玛觉得喉头有些发紧，当时他很愤怒凯尔的背叛，觉得他就是躲在阴暗角落里的蝰蛇，尤其是他与塔莉萨参加午夜庭院的诗歌大会，他还念出了这首十四行诗……可是到了暗影界，他才知道自己派出去通知的斥候被杀，凯尔在最绝望的时候投靠了基尔加丹。那时候他都想不到用什么言语形容他的感受。  
“我的懦弱葬送了我自己。”凯尔看着一脸紧张的洛瑟玛，“我从来没有经历过挫折，存在着高傲而又无用的自尊心。这种自尊心最终葬送了我自己。”  
洛瑟玛张了张嘴，最终什么也没有说出来。  
“我祝福您与首席奥术师的婚姻美满。”凯尔疲累地看着洛瑟玛，“但是请您记住，您仍然是奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王，我从来没有剥夺过您权利。”


	22. 洛瑟玛的婚礼和东威尔德保卫战

洛瑟玛的婚礼在苏拉玛举行。  
婚礼当天，部落的首领全部到齐，就连达拉然也派出了大法师卡德加来参加。  
凯尔萨斯当然不让的成为了婚礼的主持人。  
“洛瑟玛·塞隆阁下，你是否愿意娶你身边这位漂亮，聪明，贤惠的女士做你的妻子，永远爱她，尊重她，保护她，以后不管贫穷还是富有，生病或是健康，始终爱她，保护她，照顾她吗？”  
洛瑟玛凝望着首席奥术师，眼睛里只有她美丽的倩影：“我愿意。”  
凯尔萨斯微笑地转向塔莉萨：“塔莉萨阁下，你是否愿意嫁给你身边这位英俊，潇洒，帅气的男士做你丈夫，爱他，安慰他，尊重他，保护他，就像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里不管贫穷还是富有，不管生病还是健康，始终忠贞于他，相亲相爱，一直到老吗？”  
塔莉萨微笑的回望着洛瑟玛，握住了他有些汗湿的手掌：“我愿意。”  
凯尔萨斯让人托上了戒指：“现在交换戒指，作为结婚的信物。”  
一大一小两枚戒指分别戴在了洛瑟玛与塔莉萨的手上。  
凯尔萨斯含着笑意看着他们：“戒指是金的，表示你们把自己最珍贵的爱，还有最珍贵的礼物交给了对方，两个人随身佩戴，代表两个人形影不离，代表你们的爱也处处与对方相随，黄金永远都不会生锈，也不会褪色，也代表你们的爱一直到永远。戒指是圆的，就表示两个人毫无保留，有始无终，感情永不破裂。”

所有人都鼓起掌来，魔法的彩带喷射出来，美丽的焰火腾空而死，只为了这一刻的祝福。  
婚礼举办得圆满。

“我们该回去面对联盟的攻击了。”聚餐结束，凯尔萨斯开启了传送门，领着罗曼斯和杰森立刻回到了东威尔德前线。  
“洛瑟玛的婚礼顺利吗？”哈杜伦背着长弓隐藏在壕沟里，“暴风城下了血本，想要拿下幽暗城。”  
“佳莉亚没有暴露她的底牌吧？”  
“没有。”哈杜伦回答，“提尔之手的军队正在集结，达隆郡的情况也很不乐观。我不知道他们能不能守住考林路口。”  
“我们去截断达隆郡的援军。”凯尔果断下令，“我用传送法术把你们带到后方，打他们一个措手不及。”  
“有大法师就是方便。”哈杜伦看了一眼罗曼斯，后者嘴角噙着笑意，一副悠然的样子——游侠将军打了个寒战，觉得自己大概是被罗曼斯记恨上了。

悄无声息地出现在联盟军队背后，奥术射击和烈焰风暴直接落进了军队的中央，尽管军队里的法师升起了防御护罩，仍然伤亡惨重。  
联盟很快就反应过来，准备反扑的时候，血精灵的整支军队凭空消失了。  
“传送法术！”联盟统领狠狠地将手中的锤子砸到了地上。  
后方的骚乱才刚刚平息，左侧出现血精灵部队的消息又传了过来，同样是打了一波就走，联盟损失惨重。几场战斗下来，血精灵未损失一人，而联盟则伤亡了三分之一。  
接到战报的莱恩国王捏住了报告，脸色异常难看——他完全想象不到，参加婚礼的凯尔萨斯会突然出现，还把他的部队打得七零八落。

佳莉亚收到了凯尔的口信，她长出了一口气，对着德雷克说：“到头来，还是血精灵更为可信一些。”  
德雷克摇了摇头：“我的女王，他们只不过是为了自己。”  
“即使那样，他们也没有打算消灭我们，而联盟却抱着这样的心思。”佳莉亚站起了身，“我们的秘密武器，要在最后使用。”

“佳莉亚应该已经准备动用她的秘密武器了。”重新回到壕沟之后，凯尔对着罗曼斯说。  
“国王陛下。”这是哈杜伦真心实意地喊着凯尔，“您这次的战术十分成功，暴风城损失了三分之一的兵力，而我方则是未失一人。”  
“这个战术偷袭一次是完全可以，但是第二次就不会轻易得手。”凯尔冷静地说，“如果我猜测得不错，现在莱恩应该向吉安娜求援了，甚至让吉安娜想办法突袭银月城。”  
“……照抄您的战术？”哈杜伦瞬间醒悟过来，毕竟吉安娜的传送法术，艾泽拉斯都有所耳闻，“那我们应该回援银月城！”  
“不必了。”凯尔残酷地笑了起来，“我在实施这个战术的时候，就想到了银月城被偷袭的问题，只要他们敢传送过来，就好好面对我设下的陷阱，而且沃雷塔尔为首的占星者也可以不用留下了。”

莱恩确实向达拉然的吉安娜求援，但是吉安娜拒绝了他。  
“为什么，吉安娜？”莱恩盯着这位传送大师，“你还爱着凯尔萨斯吗？”  
“莱恩，注意你的言行！”吉安娜警告，“你以为凯尔萨斯会没有防范吗？沃雷塔尔的突袭，奥莉蕾亚的突袭，银月城不仅毫发无损，而且还俘虏了他们！他不是那个前世亲近联盟的高等精灵，他是复仇者，血精灵的国王凯尔萨斯！”闭上眼睛，吉安娜的神情肃穆，“他一直就是肯瑞托议会最有天赋的大法师，他的防御术和附魔都是最出色的，达拉然的防御体系也是由他主导设计……这样一位杰出的大法师，怎么不会考虑到群体传送兵力到银月城？”  
莱恩沉默了。  
他无法评判吉安娜的话，他与她并不是同一时代的人，对于她的话他不知道是真是假，自从祖父安度因去世后，乌瑞恩家族与吉安娜的关系若即若离，这让他无法全盘信任吉安娜。  
“麻烦您了。”莱恩行礼后离开了。  
“千万别做蠢事，莱恩！”看到莱恩离去的背影，吉安娜轻声提醒。

莱恩还是决定让法师传送一小队人员去探听银月城的情况——结局是银月城送来了这小队人员的骨灰和被烧化的些许狮子盔甲。  
莱恩颓然地坐在王座上，他多么希望自己能够听信吉安娜的话，那么这一小队人员也不至于被烧成灰。


	23. 失败的战争与扯皮的谈判

“真是厉害。”吉安娜闭上了眼睛，“我以为我没有低估他的能力，但是我还是低估了。”  
吉安娜想起了很多往事——自以为是的凯尔萨斯用苹果树表达他的心思，又自作多情的为她制作护符，还有种种事件，她知道他是一个厉害的大法师，也是一个优雅随和的大法师，唯独从未与他为敌过，应该说除了阿尔萨斯和冒险者，没有人真正与他为敌过，没有了解他的可怕之处，而这种无知，无疑让暴风城吃了苦头。  
想到安度因临终前的嘱托，吉安娜不得不再次前往暴风城。

经过几次偷袭后，联盟的军队已经提高了防御能力，命令法师在营地开启防御护罩，尤其是应对火系法师的攻击。  
“偷袭战术不管用了呢，国王陛下。”哈杜伦调侃地说。  
“那就用正面进攻吧。”凯尔笑了起来，“罗曼斯，龙鹰部队全部装上最新的奥术炸弹。加尔鲁什偷走的聚焦之虹，我不会使用，但是奥术炸弹一样可以达到效果。日怒军团与血法师收拾残余。我要让联盟彻底离开达隆郡。”  
龙鹰骑士的出动在莱恩的预料之中，但他没有预料的是，龙鹰骑士携带的奥术炸弹——达隆郡的营地几乎毁了一半，即使有狮鹫部队的支持，他们手上的奥术炸弹威力也不如血精灵，根本炸不开血精灵法师撑起的防御护罩。  
“撤退吧，莱恩。”吉安娜及时赶到了战场，“我会用群体传送把大家都传回暴风城。”  
“吉安娜！”莱恩看到大法师百感交集，“你就没有办法反攻吗？”  
“您想对付一个天赋出众的大法师？”吉安娜顿了一下，“不要说我，连卡德加都没有把握。我们都曾经看过凯尔萨斯曾经遗留的法术著作，他的天赋真是惊人，而现在这种天赋被他运用在了战争中。”  
“我不甘心！”莱恩回答，“我想逼迫血精灵重新回到联盟，这样整个东部王国就由联盟掌控！”  
“至少现在不能。”吉安娜残忍地打断了他的妄想，“我们还是想想如何通过谈判桌与他们有效的沟通吧。”

“吉安娜来了。”凯尔萨斯专心指挥血法师部队，将战争的损失降到最小，“暴风城肯定会撤退，然后再回到谈判桌上谈判。”  
“似乎对我们很有利。”罗曼斯脸色有些苍白，“就是不知道这种谈判，是真心谈判还是假意拖延了。”  
“无所谓了。”凯尔突然命令龙鹰部队后撤，趁着狮鹫部队飞抵上空的时候，将法术护盾升起，逐日者金杖向上，镶嵌在内的宝石被冲击的能量直接击碎，而被扔到半空中的法术护盾悄无声息地爆炸开来，把准备投放奥术炸弹的狮鹫部队炸得粉碎，烧焦的尸体碎块伴随着血水浇了下来，幸好罗曼斯再次升起了护罩，血精灵部队才幸免于难。  
与此同时，吉安娜也吟唱好了群体传送，整支联盟部队在血精灵部队面前消失了。

这次惨败让暴风城在人类王国联盟中的声望降低，也引发了吉尔尼斯与库尔提拉斯的不满——对于血精灵的战斗力，这次暴风城的惨败让他们有了一个清晰的认识，即使他们认为血精灵应该被逼回联盟，但现在这种武力无法镇压的时候，只能采取怀柔政策。  
几乎所有人的目光都集中在了吉安娜的身上。  
“我只能尽力。”吉安娜站起了身，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者已经不是我所认识的那个凯尔萨斯·逐日者了，他是奎尔萨拉斯的国王，最具天赋的大法师，还是一个战争魔术师。”

吉安娜又一次来到了银月城，这次她没有再看到摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆，这让她稍稍松了一口气。  
“啊，吉安娜。”凯尔萨斯热情地拥抱了吉安娜。  
“你好，凯尔。”吉安娜像老朋友那样拥抱了他。  
“今天我准备了丰富的下午茶，有兴趣陪我一起享受吗？”凯尔的眼中充满了期待，这让吉安娜有些心惊——洛瑟玛也经常采用这种迂回的套路，直到自己不耐烦的离去。  
“非常荣幸。”吉安娜知道这次自己不能失败，只能强压着心中的烦躁，跟着凯尔去了花园，享受着难得的悠闲时刻。

美丽优雅，如同一个漂亮的玩偶。吉安娜坐在凯尔的身边，依旧感受到了压力——她不是一个学徒了，也比转生回来的凯尔大了很多岁，但她总觉得这是在达拉然，她被两位王子同时追求。  
“怎么？甜点的味道不好？”凯尔轻啜了一口红茶，“是我疏忽了，吉安娜。这些都是血精灵的口味，大概在你的口中不如洛丹伦的甜点。”凯尔忽然靠近了她，“你知道他在冰原上与我战斗的时候，说了什么吗？”  
“凯尔？”吉安娜暗暗心惊，她知道阿尔萨斯是有多么妒忌精灵的美貌优雅，“这都是过去的事情了。”  
“是啊，过去了。”凯尔突然离开了她的身前，从托盘上拿起了一块三明治，“他大概没有想过，他蹲在噬渊的时候，你会不止一次拜访银月城，甚至利用与我的关系让我妥协。”  
“凯尔……”吉安娜的喉咙有些发干，在她还不知道怎么开口的时候，他已经挑明了一切。  
“喝完下午茶就回去吧，吉安娜。”凯尔露出了迷人的微笑，“叫莱恩拿出最基本的诚意，我才会考虑去谈判。”

吉安娜很沮丧，这次银月城之行，几乎毫无收获，她还被凯尔萨斯狠狠地耍了一把，尤其是他提及了阿尔萨斯的事情，更让她感到难堪。她再一次深刻的认识到了，凯尔萨斯·逐日者，不是她所认识的凯尔萨斯·逐日者，甚至也不是那个带领人民去外域寻找能源的凯尔萨斯·逐日者，他现在是真正的国王，属于奎尔萨拉斯的国王。

“他要暴风城拿出诚意。”吉安娜回到暴风城的时候，已经平静下来，“否则他不会回到谈判桌前。”  
莱恩闭上了眼睛，重重地叹息一声：“我会让他看到诚意。”


	24. 谈判与不甘心

莱恩明白了凯尔萨斯的意思，这是让他必须退出前洛丹伦的领地。这么多的领地，在天灾被清剿之后，留下了那么多的土地，暴风城的领地已经不够农民耕种，如果能够把东西威尔德拿到手里，让前洛丹伦的移民回去，不仅扩大了暴风城的领地，还让国内的矛盾得以缓和。可是现在……他不仅不能侵占那些领地，还要继续养活那些移民，财政上已经吃不消了。  
“莱恩，你可以让那群移民回去。”吉安娜似乎是知道了他的想法，“让他们与佳莉亚交涉，这都是米奈希尔王室统治下的子民。”  
“谢谢你，吉安娜。”莱恩决定听从。

洛丹伦的遗民开始陆续回到家园，佳莉亚看了看那些活着的臣民，又看了看死去的臣民，终于明白了暴风城的用心。  
“你的妹妹真是天生的政治家。”佳莉亚对德雷克说，“还好当初阿尔萨斯没有娶她。”  
“可惜我的父亲。”德雷克不想评价吉安娜。

接到了谈判的信件和暴风城展现的“诚意”，凯尔嗤笑了一声：“吉安娜·普罗德摩尔女士的政治手腕高超。”  
罗曼斯看着凯尔的态度，放下心来，他就怕凯尔对吉安娜旧情复燃，现在看来凯尔已经放下了这段感情。  
“这件事情就由幽暗城自己处理。”凯尔点燃了信件，“这封信件不幸被火焰吞噬了，在我打开信件之前。”

幽暗城传来了消息——佳莉亚·米奈希尔女王感谢暴风城国王莱恩·乌瑞恩慷慨将洛丹伦的遗民送回，这些遗民将成为幽暗城最宝贵的东西。  
莱恩本来期待幽暗城去屠杀遗民，他好举起正义的旗帜，谁想到佳莉亚居然想到办法妥善安置了遗民和亡灵，甚至他们之间有了沟通的桥梁。  
至于银月城，斥候传回来的消息是，信件还没有交到凯尔萨斯手上就自燃了。  
莱恩恨得牙根直痒痒，没办法只能再递交一封正式的信函。

第二封信函到来的时候，凯尔正式回复，由罗曼斯和哈杜伦代表他与暴风城谈判。  
“尊敬的莱恩国王陛下——”漂亮的花体字下，莱恩甚至能看到凯尔萨斯那优雅不失礼貌的模样，很让人愤恨的繁文缛节。  
“——出于我对臣民的承诺，我终身不会离开奎尔萨拉斯，所以此次谈判将由大法师罗曼斯和游侠将军哈杜伦·明翼出席。”  
“狡诈！”莱恩吐出了这个词。

谈判、扯皮，继续谈判、继续扯皮。  
莱恩很不耐烦，他想继续打一仗，他从矮人和侏儒那里订购的武器已经到了，他不相信血精灵的科技还能高于矮人和侏儒。闪烁着危险的目光，莱恩决定再次突袭东威尔德。

斥候报告了东威尔德的异动，凯尔闭着眼睛想了想，喊来了杰森，吩咐血法师部队与日怒军团待命。他会让莱恩再次接受教训。

“有人吗？”杰森在凯尔的示意下敲响了门。  
“请进。”  
扭开门锁，凯尔微微皱了皱眉——呛人的血蓟烟味道，堪比法师学徒宿舍般凌乱的房间，几卷羊皮纸胡乱地堆在桌子上，完成的、未完成的零件和模型，还有满满的一盒血蓟烟蒂。  
“不好意思，我正在研制新型的武器……”希瑞尔抬起头，一下子噎住了，“凯尔萨斯……国王陛下？”  
“你好，我的哥哥。”凯尔伸出手来。

寒暄过后，希瑞尔用了清洁咒语，屋子里久经不散的血蓟烟味道终于去除了。  
“我今天前来，是因为得到了一个有趣的东西。”凯尔命令杰森把东西递给希瑞尔，“这是侏儒工艺，矮人制造。”  
“很精巧，威力也很大。”希瑞尔把玩了一会儿后放在了桌子上，“适合游侠或是战士的单兵作战与防御。”  
“暴风城的国王把它装备到了精锐部队上，而这支部队很快就会到达达隆郡。”凯尔盯着希瑞尔，他可不确定这位“兄长”没有像帕萨雷恩那样的野心。  
“这个东西装在了精锐部队上？”希瑞尔仿佛听到了什么有趣的的笑话一般，“这是适合单兵作战的武器，装在精锐部队上，就等于增加了他们的负担。”  
“那么，你有什么方案对付它？”凯尔看着得意洋洋的希瑞尔。  
“太简单了。”希瑞尔笑了起来，“只要用一点点奥术能量，就可以让这个武器变成他们的催命符。”

部队到达达隆郡后，元帅就命令斥候打探血精灵的消息——上次血精灵出其不意的战术，让很多士兵记忆犹新，那种神出鬼没的方式，威力极大的法术与射击的群体攻击，是他们的噩梦。  
没有发现血精灵，没有发现奎尔萨拉斯的旗帜。  
元帅的心情突然好了起来，这次他们带了最新的武器前来征讨东威尔德——尽管他在莱恩面前表达了反对之情，但是他也知道暴风城面临的危机：人口过剩，失败的攻击，这让莱恩的声望降到了最低，如果这次还要失败，也许莱恩国王的权力会受到极大的限制。

希瑞尔和凯尔直接传送到了达隆郡——作为大法师的凯尔，特意给他俩释放了一个隐身咒语，他们走进了营地，看到了此次带兵的元帅，听到了斥候报道没有发现血精灵后，元帅那副如释重负的表情。  
凯尔残忍的笑了，他怎么可能让自己的子民去充当炮灰，有了希瑞尔这个武器大师，他们只需要触动武器的机关，让这个营地自生自灭就行了。

“呯、呯、呯……”  
如同烟花一般的绚丽，在达隆郡的上空绽放，暴风城的精锐部队损失惨重，而制造了这起事故的两位法师则全身而退。  
消息传到了莱恩那里，他几乎是被气吐了血——狡诈的血精灵国王，承诺绝不离开奎尔萨拉斯的凯尔萨斯·逐日者，带着他的兄长偷袭了他的营地，让他花大价钱购买的武器成为了他军队的催命符！


	25. 罗曼斯的妒忌与失落

精锐部队的损失，让莱恩的声望再次降到了谷底，暴风城的贵族联合起来，要求限制国王的权力，不能任由莱恩去葬送士兵的性命。  
国内的巨大压力，和军事的失败，让莱恩在谈判桌上丧尽了优势，最终不得不签订了一份利益受损的《停战协议》。  
“这是暴风城唯一一次在没有胜利的情况下，签订的《停战协议》。”莱恩闭上了眼睛，他要启程回到暴风城，去对付那群企图剥夺他权力的贵族。

带着优厚条件的《停战协议》，罗曼斯与哈杜伦回到了银月城。  
“我简直太吃惊了！”哈杜伦开心地说，“我听到达隆郡的暴风城精锐部队营地，绽放了绚丽的烟花，又看到莱恩几乎被气昏的模样，简直舒爽极了。”  
“您找到帕萨雷恩了？”对比哈杜伦的激动与开心，罗曼斯就平静了许多。  
“他就是这具身体的兄长，希瑞尔·逐日者。”凯尔笑着回答，“杰森照顾他很长时间了，他有个工作室，随时招募那些有才华的武器师。”  
“看来我们不用担心侏儒和矮人联合的科技和工艺了。”罗曼斯长出了一口气，随即他又想到了凯尔对于杰森的看重，心中不免生出妒忌之情，“除了杰森，您可以随时吩咐我，罗曼斯随时为您效命。”  
“我会的，罗曼斯。”凯尔眯起了眼睛，“找到我的四顾问了吗？”

罗曼斯犯了难，找到四顾问的意思就是凯尔萨斯会重新组建他的大臣班底，而自己则会越来越边缘化，甚至仅仅是奎尔萨拉斯血法师统帅。  
“他在有意分权？还是什么意思？”罗曼斯闭着眼睛思索，近二百年的时光，让他无法再看清楚他的主君，他曾经侍候了三百年的凯尔。  
提起笔来，他第一次给在苏拉玛度蜜月的洛瑟玛写了信件。

接到信件的洛瑟玛正在和塔莉萨喝下午茶。对于悠闲的退休生活，洛瑟玛很满意，他与塔莉萨相爱，每天都在甜蜜中醒来。  
塔莉萨并不会让洛瑟玛赋闲，而是把一些自己难以抉择的问题与他讨论，这让他俩的交流更加密切。  
阅读了罗曼斯的信件后，洛瑟玛轻笑出声，他把信件递给了塔莉萨。  
“哦……大法师也太不自信了。”塔莉萨也笑起来，“如果真的不信任他，剥夺他的血法师指挥权就可以了，毕竟凯尔是位令人尊敬的魔法宗师。”  
“大概是出于妒忌吧。”洛瑟玛收回了信件，“凯尔身边有了杰森，他感觉自己被背叛了。”  
“这……他对凯尔？”  
“友情，不是爱情。”洛瑟玛肯定的回答，“只是在凯尔心中他不是唯一的朋友之后，他失落了。”  
“去开导你这位心碎成玻璃渣的大法师吧。”塔莉萨善解人意地说。  
“可惜下午茶泡汤了。”洛瑟玛一脸沮丧。塔莉萨扳过了他的脸：“明天我们还可以继续，毕竟我们的时间很长。”轻柔的吻落在了洛瑟玛的嘴唇上，让这位前摄政王的抱怨一扫而空。

摄政王的信件摊平在凯尔的办公桌上。洛瑟玛在信件里说了很多苏拉玛的趣事，看起来很像是老朋友的寒暄与炫耀，但是信末的寥寥数语，却让凯尔知道，他不过是老毛病犯了——拐弯抹角地提示自己，罗曼斯很伤心他的态度。  
指尖跳动起了火焰，凯尔点燃了灯具，他还没有想好怎么与罗曼斯交流，就听到杰森阻拦的声音：“大法师阁下，陛下正在冥想。”  
“我是有重要的事情向他汇报！”罗曼斯咆哮着，听起来情绪激动。  
“让他进来吧。”凯尔知道罗曼斯一定会为难杰森，索性让他进入了书房。  
“凯尔！”罗曼斯很激动，“暴风城刚刚通过了《王权限制条例》！”  
“哦？”凯尔挑眉，“说下去，罗曼斯。”  
“暴风城的贵族，伯瓦尔的后裔，联合几大贵族限制了国王的权力，莱恩以后想再发动战争，必须由贵族议会批准！除此之后，贵族议会还会对王权做进一步的限制。我预感，暴风城的国王以后会被架空。”  
“有利也有弊。”凯尔平静地说，“限制国王，就无法利用国王的愚蠢；但是贵族议会又可以去收买。”  
“您已经想到这么多了？”罗曼斯突然发现了办公桌上的信件，熟悉的字体让他的喉咙有些发干——他没有收到摄政王的回信，而凯尔却收到了洛瑟玛的来信。  
看到了罗曼斯的目光，凯尔叹了口气：“你跟洛瑟玛提到的担心，我已经知道了。”  
罗曼斯盯着凯尔，像是受伤的幼兽。  
“我一直都信任你，我以为你会知道。”凯尔站了起来，按住他的肩膀，“罗曼斯，你知道吗？从你第一次来到我的身边，我就发誓，要与你做一辈子的朋友。你为什么要怀疑我呢？”  
“您现在与杰森的关系让我妒忌，那是我曾经得到的最真挚的友谊。”罗曼斯的眼睛里慢慢地涌上了泪水，“我一直以为我是您心中唯一的朋友，但是您转生后与杰森几乎形影不离，完全忘记了我才是您唯一的朋友。”  
“罗曼斯，你现在是什么职务？”凯尔替大法师拭去了眼角的泪水，“你现在不是跟在我身后的高阶法师了，你是奎尔萨拉斯的大法师，注定不能躲在我的身后，你需要站在前台来展示你的才华……而杰森，则是注定要站在我身后的人。”  
“我们不能回去吗？我不想当这个大法师，就让我站在你的背后，把你的背后交给我！”罗曼斯乞求。  
“那样只会浪费你的才华。”凯尔残忍地拒绝，“奎尔萨拉斯的大法师，一直是你的心愿。”  
“可我没想到会变成这样！”罗曼斯还是无法止住泪水，他抱着凯尔大哭起来。  
很少见到罗曼斯这么失态的凯尔，只能抱住他幼时的朋友，任由他的泪水打湿自己的法袍，直到哭声渐渐止住了。  
“好些了吗？”凯尔掏出了手绢，捏碎了召唤石，将他脸上的痕迹擦拭干净，“罗曼斯，接受自己的身份，我们之间的友情并没有改变过。”


	26. 浮空城计划与莱恩的最后反击

罗曼斯信件又一次的寄到了摄政王的手上，看完信件后的洛瑟玛，直接把信扔进了苏拉玛的港口。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”塔莉萨看到洛瑟玛难得的愤怒之后，温柔地问他。  
“大法师与国王陛下解开了心结，然后来信把我指责一顿，说我不应该不给他回信，直接给凯尔去信！”洛瑟玛阴阳怪气地说，“我就不应该多管他们之间的闲事！”  
“哈哈！”塔莉萨笑了起来，“即使离开了奎尔萨拉斯，你也是摄政王，有义务为国王陛下纠正方向。”  
“哦！”洛瑟玛感到了难为情，“都怪那条小蝰蛇，非要这么说！简直让我管也不是，不管也不是。”  
“啊，那条小蝰蛇恐怕很快就会访问苏拉玛了。”塔莉萨笑着说。  
“你怎么知道？”洛瑟玛虽然生气地扔掉了信件，但仍然记得罗曼斯末尾的话——凯尔萨斯近期将拜访苏拉玛。  
“因为他已经快到你面前了，摄政王。”塔莉萨走向正准备走下船板的血精灵，“啊，凯尔萨斯国王陛下，欢迎光临苏拉玛。”

“你好，首席奥术师。”凯尔伸出了手，“摄政王看起来过得很不错。”  
“是的。”塔莉萨握住了凯尔的手，“他现在精力比以前充沛很多。”  
“看出来了，他比以前显得年轻了不少，爱情的滋润果然充满了魔力。”凯尔调侃着。  
“是啊，有了塔莉萨，我再也不用费劲去调解了。”洛瑟玛出言讽刺，“陛下与大法师和好了？”  
“给你增加困扰了，摄政王。”凯尔微微有些歉意。  
“为国王陛下纠正行进的方向，是我的责任。”洛瑟玛微微欠身。

塔莉萨把凯尔带到了暗夜井边。  
“比我上次看到的时候，还要衰弱了不少。”凯尔凝视着日渐枯竭的暗夜井，“阿苏曼尔之眼的能量早就耗尽了，现在的暗夜井全靠魔网的能量维持。”  
“是的。”塔莉萨回答，“你有什么办法吗？”  
“也许浮空城是一个好的办法。”凯尔思索着，“耗尽魔网能量之前，飞到另外的魔网能量点上去吸收魔网能量，等待原来的魔网点恢复。至于能量就只能用暗夜井来进行吸收。”  
“那样会不会对艾泽拉斯的魔网点……有所破坏？”塔莉萨很心动，尤其是看到浮空城达拉然的时候，她也希望苏拉玛成为这样的城市，可以攻击也可以防守，甚至可以逃跑。  
“我想见见欧勒库斯。”凯尔没有直接回答，“魔网会缓慢恢复，总比把能量全部吸收干净了好。”

与欧勒库斯见过面之后，凯尔对苏拉玛城进行了大规模的改造——当然这都是秘密进行的事情，首席奥术师也是动员了自己的心腹力量对苏拉玛城进行改造，尤其是暗夜井附近，成为夜之子的禁区。

“凯尔，你不仅仅是给夜之子魔网能量吧？”洛瑟玛直视着凯尔萨斯，“塔莉萨虽然接受了这个方案，但不意味着她是个傻瓜。”  
“她接受这个方案，就意味着她与血精灵融为了一体。”凯尔摊开了手掌，“银月城有稳固的防御体系，有供给能量的太阳之井。苏拉玛只是一座孤立的城市，没有纵深防御的能力，改造成为浮空城，对于他们来说，可进可退，是相当不错的发展前途。况且暗夜井接近枯竭，有什么比找到替代能源更好的事情呢？”  
“太阳井能承受住吗？”  
“我不会分给他们太阳井的能量。”凯尔笑了，“提瑞斯法林地的黑暗能量被我转化了，幽暗城附近多了一个苏拉玛漂浮在空中，谁还能对血精灵的领地产生觊觎之心？”

莱恩很不甘心——他的权力被限制了，而提出限制他权力的人，是与乌瑞恩家族有过联姻的弗塔根家族。他想起了他的祖母，一个智慧过人的女人，第三任巫妖王的女儿，她辅助祖父打赢了暗影界的战争，与祖父厮守一生，不像曾祖父瓦里安，曾祖母……太悲剧了。

正在他考虑怎么想办法从贵族议会那里夺回权力的时候，军情七处送来了银月城最新的动向——凯尔萨斯·逐日者不在王庭。  
莱恩的眼睛转了转，他想到了当初谈判的时候，凯尔萨斯以自己承诺“永不离开奎尔萨拉斯”为理由，拒绝与他谈判，只派遣了大法师罗曼斯和游侠将军哈杜伦前来。  
叫过军情七处的斥候，莱恩吩咐了几句后，斥候即刻前往奎尔萨拉斯。

银月城出现了“凯尔萨斯违背他的承诺，抛弃人民失踪了”这样的谣言。  
血精灵很快就聚集在逐日王庭，要求凯尔萨斯国王出来，履行他终身不离开奎尔萨拉斯的承诺。  
游侠将军有些烦躁，对于这种抗议事件的处理很不擅长，而大法师罗曼斯也不在银月城……哈杜伦想破了头，最后决定实话实说。  
站在逐日王庭的广场上，哈杜伦耐心地告诉每一个血精灵，他们的国王陛下是去苏拉玛请教摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆。这种说辞显然无法说服民众，更多的血精灵集中在逐日王庭进行抗议。

远在苏拉玛的凯尔很快就收到了哈杜伦的求救信。考虑之后，他不得不遗憾地和塔莉萨告辞，并且借走洛瑟玛。  
为了表现诚意，凯尔和洛瑟玛都没有通过传送回到银月城，而是从海路出发，从阳湾港登陆后，骑着陆行鸟风尘仆仆的向银月城奔去，并且还故意留下的身影让人看到。

看到阔别两年的银月城，洛瑟玛还是有些感慨，但是当他看到逐日王庭聚集的抗议者，他还是觉得凯尔的做法略有些不妥。  
“奎尔萨拉斯的子民们，请停止抗议活动。”洛瑟玛站在了抗议人群的中央，“凯尔萨斯是违背了诺言，没有待在奎尔萨拉斯，但那都是我的过错……”  
“摄政王，你不要替他掩饰，他从来都是随随便便就丢下子民不管，尤其是他常年在达拉然求学，留下可怜的阿纳斯塔里安国王陛下一个人。”抗议的人群大声斥责着。  
“这真是我的过错！”洛瑟玛提高了声音，“我希望凯尔能够看望我，作为他现在的养父，我想念我的孩子……”  
“那他也不能丢下王国的责任！他从来就不是一个合格的牧羊人！”  
洛瑟玛依旧在解释，凯尔却是一言不发的站在他的背后，锐利的目光观察着抗议者，很快他就发现了几个可疑的目标。  
“我不希望我的子民被联盟所利用。”凯尔终于开口，“破法者，抓住那几个血精灵，用吐真剂！”  
被抓住的血精灵试图反抗，都被凯尔用强硬的手段镇压下去，在吐真剂灌下去的刹那，所有的质疑和惊讶全部戛然而止。


	27. 返回苏拉玛

在吐真剂的作用下，那几个试图反抗和辩解的血精灵吐露了真相：他们是暴风城军情七处的间谍，探听到凯尔萨斯·逐日者没有待在日怒之塔后，向血精灵们散布“凯尔萨斯抛弃子民”的谣言，为了使奎尔萨拉斯起了叛乱，这样他们就可以趁机攻占东威尔德，逼迫血精灵重新站队。  
受到蛊惑的血精灵子民一片哗然，他们完全没想到，与他们曾经有过上千年友谊的人类，居然会采用这种卑劣的方法来逼迫他们。  
“上次国王陛下，是不是带着日怒军团去了与东威尔德的交界处？”一个红色长发的男精灵问。  
“是的。”哈杜伦回答，“我们传送到达隆郡，给予暴风城打击，让他们损失了超过三分之一的部队，所以才会有我与大法师去达拉然签订《停战协议》。”  
“那为什么国王陛下不说出来？”一个蓝色猎鹰头的男精灵问，“如果国王陛下说出来，我们不会反对他适当地离开奎尔萨拉斯找寻盟友，不是像以往那样一言不发就离开了我们，让我们没有前进的方向。”  
“看看这几个冒牌货。”洛瑟玛指着那几个吃了吐真剂的“血精灵”，看着他们的耳朵逐渐变得圆润，再无一丝一毫的精灵模样，民众们了然了。

回到日怒之塔，洛瑟玛看了一眼坐在办公桌后的凯尔，有些阴阳怪气地说：“国王陛下达到目的了？”  
“是我的错，洛瑟玛。”凯尔知道摄政王心里不舒服，但当时那种情况下，如果他在那里道歉，会被子民的唾沫淹死，与其如此，不如将人群中的间谍揪出来，顺便再让民众认为自己离开奎尔萨拉斯，也是为了子民的利益，扭转不利的舆论氛围。  
“发生了什么？”大法师罗曼斯传送的光辉还未散去，就看到了一脸不悦的摄政王，还有一脸淡然的凯尔，“我刚刚听说血精灵在逐日王庭聚集，就匆匆赶了回来，毕竟哈杜伦不擅长处理这种事情。”  
“已经处理完了，罗姆。”凯尔对着大法师换上了亲密的称呼，这让罗曼斯微微发怔。  
“既然处理好了，我还得回去，我那边的工作还没有完成。”罗曼斯又开始吟唱咒语，不一会儿身形就消失了。

军情七处传来了失败的消息，几个间谍的头颅被送了回来了，与他们一起回来的，还有凯尔萨斯·逐日者的书信，漂亮的花体字与嘲讽的语气，让莱恩气得暴跳，却又无可奈何。

处理好了逐日王庭的抗议事件，凯尔大大方方地跟随着洛瑟玛去了阳湾港，很多血精灵已经不在意凯尔是否时刻待在奎尔萨拉斯，更有甚者认为，凯尔萨斯与摄政王同行，正是由于摄政王要教导于他，反而更加的放心。

暴风城的动作，远在达拉然的吉安娜有所耳闻，碍于情面她无法去责骂莱恩国王，只能默默写信给银月城，希望凯尔能够大度一些。

返回苏拉玛之后，凯尔与欧勒库斯继续对苏拉玛进行改造计划。  
“我越来越欣赏你的小蝰蛇了，洛瑟玛。”塔莉萨吻了吻摄政王的嘴唇，“他的天赋真的是独一无二，能够想出这么精妙的构思，即使如我也要甘拜下风。”  
“他是很优秀。”洛瑟玛的脸色不虞，“优秀到各种推我出来背锅。”  
“哈哈……”塔莉萨笑了起来，“这是老父亲的失落吗？”  
“塔莉萨，你真是太调皮了。”洛瑟玛搂住了首席奥术师纤细的腰身，棕色的眼睛凝望着她，踮起脚尖吻了上去。

苏拉玛浮空城的改造很顺利，只要接好净化过的暗夜井就能直接升空。  
塔莉萨再一次感叹凯尔的天赋，又有些可惜地看着洛瑟玛——当初你们为什么会放弃了他，这样优秀的法师，纯粹而博学，风暴要塞的法力输送，奥术能量的提取与净化，完全可以再造一个太阳井，彻底解决当时的魔瘾问题，也不用与纳鲁代言的圣光，硬碰硬地彻底驱逐。  
洛瑟玛也有些恍然，他想到的是自己对于当时年轻王子的担忧，担忧他会把太阳井也奉献给伊利丹，因而顾虑重重，不敢让他知道太阳井的归来。可是知道他在外域的困难之后，他就派遣了斥候去通知凯尔，但是他万万没想到的是，这一切都被基尔加丹所算计，他以为凯尔成为了一条隐藏在暗中的蝰蛇，谁想到那不过是个陷阱，让凯尔与血精灵离心离德，让他众叛亲离，不得不追随着欺诈者的脚步。

“好了。”凯尔擦了擦额头的汗水，刚刚的法阵是由他亲自刻画而成，这个法阵将是苏拉玛的控制法阵，只要输入奥术能量，就可以激活法阵，实现苏拉玛城的控制、释放防御护罩、奥术炮弹和飞弹的弹射……以及隐形功能。  
塔莉萨听到凯尔的讲解后，眼睛都亮了起来，这比她原来预想还要惊喜。  
“除了基本功能外，这个法阵还是一个幻术法阵，感谢欧勒库斯提供的思路。”凯尔微微欠身，“我还在苏拉玛的原地，留下了幻象，只要不是进入苏拉玛城，远远看去，只是开启了防御护罩。”  
“这样就可以迷惑对手了，凯尔。”塔莉萨开心地给了他一个大大的拥抱，“你真是贴心。”  
凯尔微微笑了一下：“就算我给摄政王的赔礼，亲爱的养父。”  
洛瑟玛觉得自己身上冒起了凉气，总觉得凯尔萨斯在计划着什么让他背锅的事情——我这是被他吓怕了？


	28. 分裂的人类联盟

“首席奥术师，请允许我与养父借一步说话。”凯尔面带笑容，像是阳光一样灿烂无比。塔莉萨看了看有些脸色不好的洛瑟玛，笑着说：“可以。”

“你在打什么主意？”洛瑟玛实在是被凯尔坑出了阴影，他想这大概就是因为他没有及时通告太阳井的事情，让他也感受到了那种无意识的恶意。  
“我对苏拉玛城做了终级控制。”凯尔的笑容渐渐消失，“他们是我们忠实的盟友，但是我也不会把所有的技术都传授给他们。”  
“您有些多疑了。”摄政王开始担忧起来，“这样会损害我们与盟友之间的关系。”  
“这个终级控制不是毁灭，而是一种传送。”凯尔解释，“苏拉玛升空之后，留在原地的魔网会伪装苏拉玛还在的情况，这是真实的投射，因为苏拉玛还可以通过传送，回到原地。可以称之为，极限置换逃生。”  
“这种装置对于苏拉玛来说很友好。”摄政王惊讶了，“可您为什么要告诉我？”  
“因为你是奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王。”凯尔用手指勾起了洛瑟玛的下巴，“这是你在苏拉玛的政治资本，控制住苏拉玛城，我希望我们的盟友永远不会背叛。”

苏拉玛城再次升起了护罩，这让吉安娜感到了不安，她从斥候那里知道了莱恩曾经蛊惑血精灵抗议的事情，也知道了凯尔萨斯跟随洛瑟玛去了苏拉玛的事情，她可不会认为凯尔仅仅是因为要去与摄政王叙旧。苏拉玛城护罩的升起，让她的猜测得到了证实，她真的很怕苏拉玛会成为第二个达拉然，而凯尔萨斯·逐日者，显然有这个能力。

莱恩收到了吉安娜的警告后，并不以为然——上次的意外，让他与三锤议会和大工匠师沟通后，才知道自己部队犯了多么大的一个错误。单兵做战相当于一个小队，而他偏偏把单兵集合起来。不过大工匠表示，能够想到如此破解方法的血精灵，恐怕要比计算者帕萨雷恩还要聪明，同时他也告诉莱恩，血精灵真的拥有了像帕萨雷恩那样的武器大师，还是不要想着怎么进攻了，他会找出所有武器的缺陷，加以利用成为血精灵最有利的武器。莱恩感觉整个人都不好了，他正在考虑是不是派军情七处再去银月城探听一下帕萨雷恩的消息——毕竟凯尔萨斯都转生回来了，他手下那些有才能的精灵，是不是一并也转生回来了？  
正在他考虑这件事情的时候，吉安娜又来了一封信，告之他苏拉玛的异常情况：升起了护罩的苏拉玛再次与世隔绝，而凯尔萨斯正在苏拉玛做客；达拉然的浮空城是凯尔设计，血精灵参与建设……如果苏拉玛也成为了浮空城，恐怕比达拉然还要恐怖。  
“真是个坏消息。”莱恩自语，他决定召开人类联盟王国会议，讨论苏拉玛的异常情况。

凯瑟琳女王与查尔斯国王抵达了暴风城后，发现莱恩的身边又多了一名大公。  
“这是？”凯瑟琳询问。  
“贵族议会议会长弗塔根公爵。”莱恩不咸不淡地介绍。  
“你好，公爵。”凯瑟琳伸出了手。

莱恩很恼火。  
凯瑟琳与查尔斯就是在趁火打劫！他们贪婪地向暴风城提出了苛刻的要求，同时又不打算承担义务。  
“吉安娜姑祖母给我寄过信件，她说希望安度因的后代不要太过鲁莽自信，他没有瓦里安的本事。况且瓦里安死于燃烧军团的阴谋，而莱恩这个蠢货在毁掉自己。”凯瑟琳绘声绘色地模仿着吉安娜，“我与查尔斯都知道了暴风城的几次突袭……血精灵不是二百多年前被攻破了银月城、炸毁了太阳井的辛多雷，而是在凯尔萨斯·逐日者领导下，强大的永恒国度。”  
“我的伯父对于您这样的莽撞行为也表示了不满。”查尔斯这样说，“瓦里安虽然莽撞，却也有身为国王的责任，而莱恩除了莽撞，完全不把国王的责任当回事。”  
莱恩被凯瑟琳与查尔斯各种讥讽，会谈终究不欢而散。

“弗塔根公爵。”凯瑟琳叫住了塞德里克·弗塔根公爵。  
“凯瑟琳女王陛下。”塞德里克回礼。  
“我与查尔斯无意与奎尔萨拉斯作战，提出苛刻的要求，不过是为了让莱恩知难而退，我希望暴风城的议会可以起到相应的作用。我们耗不起兵力了。”凯瑟琳锐利的目光盯着塞德里克，“血精灵曾经有很长一段时间没有国王，血精灵的子民也只认识摄政王……凯尔萨斯·逐日者加冕之后，洛瑟玛·塞隆仍然掌控银月城，直到他认为凯尔萨斯完全可以值得信任，才将所有的权力还给国王，去了苏拉玛与塔莉萨结婚，彻底退居幕后。”  
“也许暴风城也需要这样一位摄政王。”查尔斯接过话，“一位莽撞的国王会毁了一个国家，尤其是有奎尔萨拉斯的教训在前。”  
塞德里克沉默了，他明白两位国王的意思，他们认为暴风城无休止的对幽暗城作战，逼迫银月城的方案，就是一个莽撞且不顾后果的方式。暴风城需要的是一位有智慧的国王，而不是一个莽夫。  
深深地叹了口气后，塞德里克才缓缓地说：“暴风城的国王会如同他同名祖先一样，充满了过人的智慧和团结联盟的手段。”  
“我和查尔斯会等着那一天的到来。”凯瑟琳昂着头颅走了出去。  
查尔斯意味深长地看了一眼弗塔根公爵，也笑着走了出去。

“两个狡猾的狐狸。”凯尔把斥候的报告丢给了哈杜伦，“我们的大部队可以从边境撤回来了。”  
“没想到库尔提拉斯和吉尔尼斯会干涉暴风城的内政。”哈杜伦看着刚刚从苏拉玛回来不久的国王陛下，快速的扫了一下斥候的报告，“罗曼斯你来看看。”  
“起码在塞德里克·弗塔根在世的时候，我们不必担心边境问题。”罗曼斯看完后说，“但是莱恩·乌瑞恩变成了一个傀儡国王，他能够甘心吗？暴风城会起暴乱的。”  
“那就不是我们应该关心的事情了。”凯尔笑了起来，“罗曼斯，还记得我们的约定吗？”  
“嗯？”罗曼斯看着凯尔，一脸不解。  
“我的孩子需要你的孩子来陪伴。”凯尔甩出了重磅炸弹，“我现在找到要结婚的女人，你们也认识她，就是大星术师索兰莉安。”  
“什么？！”


	29. 凯尔要结婚了？

被炸得回不过味来的罗曼斯和哈杜伦围在了凯尔面前：“大星术师早就死了，她也转生回来了？”  
“是的。”凯尔毫不避讳地说，“就在我去往苏拉玛的路上，我遇到了她。”  
“国王陛下不会像摄政王阁下那样被突如其来的爱情冲昏了头脑吧？”罗曼斯的口吻里带上了讥讽的意味，他知道索兰莉安，确切地说，他不喜欢索兰莉安——因为她是一个纯粹的星术师，如同乌布里克那样，利用的是虚空之力。  
“追求吉安娜不果之后，我就与索兰莉安的关系密切起来。”凯尔知道罗曼斯想知道什么，“她与我共同研究了能量转换的问题。”  
“那样很危险，凯尔！”罗曼斯直视着凯尔萨斯，“太阳井不容玷污！”  
“所以我才设下了转换法阵。”凯尔轻松地说，“这还是索兰莉安研究的成果。”  
“您就不怕奥术会转换成邪能或是虚空之力吗？”哈杜伦像是刚刚听懂了一样。  
“法阵是不可逆转的。”凯尔拍了拍罗曼斯，“罗姆，我不允许自己的子民成为那样的丑陋的怪物。”  
“……”哈杜伦突然发现，原来他们的国王陛下，就是一个自恋狂，“那么当初在魔导师平台。”  
“那副恶心的样子，是基尔加丹的审美。”凯尔站起了身，“丑陋不堪的样子，怎么可以配上我英俊的容貌。”  
罗曼斯和哈杜伦表示无语。

“大法师，国王陛下是不是超级自恋？”哈杜伦看着走远的凯尔问大法师。  
“我没看出来。”大法师诚恳地说，“国王陛下平时就是打扮的奢华精致一些，大多数时间都是在研究魔法。”  
“感觉自己从来没有清晰地认识过凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”哈杜伦抛出了自己的疑惑，“我想摄政王也没有想到过国王陛下会这么自恋。”  
“自恋也有好处。”罗曼斯的心似乎放下来了，“起码为了自己的审美，不会妥协子民都变成了怪物。”  
“我有点理解洛瑟玛的感受了。”哈杜伦想了想，“有这样一位时不时就冒出新奇想法的国王陛下，真的很头疼。”

凯尔萨斯没有想到在那样的情况下遇到了转生的索兰莉安——他对于索兰莉安能否转生，并没有太多的期望，因为索兰莉安接触的是虚空之力，她在风暴要塞被杀死后，并没有被基尔加丹复活，他不知道她是不是被虚空大君召唤走了，总之，在雷文德斯的那些年里，包括他被解救出来后，就没有再见过索兰莉安。  
“您好，国王陛下。”那是凯尔在苏拉玛城闲逛的时候，碰到了一位年轻的女性夜之子，她的容貌并不出众，但是带着一种令他亲近的感觉。  
“你好。”凯尔扶起了她，“我可以冒昧地问一下您的姓名吗？”  
“索兰莉安。”女子站了起来，凝视着凯尔萨斯，“您在风暴要塞的重要副手，大星术师索兰莉安。”

“怎么能证明？”凯尔有些玩味，这些年不是没有女性向他投怀送抱，甚至还有冒充过索兰莉安，但是这个女人完全不同，他从她的眼睛里看到了某些熟悉的东西，那是属于他与索兰莉安之间的默契。  
“虚空之力，是可以通过圣光之力转变的。”索兰莉安慢慢地说，“圣光的背面就是阴影，而阴影就是虚空之力。这也是为什么穆鲁可以转换成为熵能生物，因为他所存储的圣光耗尽之后，就会转化为熵能，而熵能恰恰就是虚空之力。当然我们没有观察到熵能耗尽后，会不会重新出现圣光。”  
“这只是最肤浅的能量转换知识，在银月城，每个魔法学徒都知道。”凯尔看着他新涂的指甲，“更何况，摄政王带来了血精灵的魔导师与夜之子的奥术师进行交流。”  
“您能够在魔导师平台成为基尔加丹的傀儡，因为欺诈者通过我，对您的灵魂进行侵蚀，搅乱您的理智。”索兰莉安低声说，“我很抱歉，我在研究虚空之力的时候，借用了邪能的力量，让您彻底迷失在邪能当中。”  
“这些都是众所周知的事情。”凯尔显得有些不耐烦了，“如果没有新的证据，我们可以结束谈话了。”  
“您说过，在风暴要塞研究成功能量转化和远程魔网运输可以为奎尔萨拉斯所用之后，就要娶我为王后。”索兰莉安突然说，“我是来履行这句话。”  
凯尔垂下了眼眸，似乎是在回忆旧事，很快他的脸上就露出了微笑：“欢迎回家，索兰莉安，我的王后。”

索兰莉安被安排进了他在苏拉玛的住所。  
洛瑟玛以为他是交了女朋友，但凯尔却告诉他，这是大星术师索兰莉安，他认定的王后的时候，摄政王表达了激烈的反对之情！  
“就是这个女人，她留下了一封信件，告诉我们怎么复活从风暴要塞运回来的你的尸体！”顿了一下后，洛瑟玛用极其锐利的目光盯着凯尔，“你可能不记得了，那具傀儡给奎尔萨拉斯带来了多么大的伤害。”  
“我怎么可能忘记，摄政王。”凯尔闭上了眼睛，“索兰莉安是听命于基尔加丹才复述下那段话的……也是我当初投靠欺诈者所付出的代价。索兰莉安是用她的一条命换了我的一条命，那种复活方法是要付出生命的代价。纳鲁风暴要塞时，索兰莉安其实是重伤未死，但为了让我复活，她乞求了基尔加丹。”  
洛瑟玛有些动容：“她为什么要这么做，为什么不让你直接死去？”  
“因为她爱我。”凯尔的脸上难得展现出了柔情的一面，“在追求吉安娜不果之后，我与她在魔法的研究中，逐渐走到了一起，我们都挚爱魔法的研究，尤其是邪能转化奥术的研究，都是在这样的情况下，研究出来了有效的方法，她是除了罗曼斯之外，唯一可以与我深入交流的法师。”  
“你还没有放弃那些危险的研究吗？”洛瑟玛试探性地询问。  
“是的。”凯尔承认，“这些研究可以让奎尔萨拉斯得到最纯净的奥术能量。可以利用艾泽拉斯每一种能量来转换为奥术能量。”  
“你这样太危险了。”洛瑟玛有些颤抖，“血精灵不能成为纯粹奥术体。”  
“他们不可以。”凯尔点头，“但我与索兰莉安会成为纯粹奥术能量体。”  
洛瑟玛震惊得说不出话来。


	30. 转生的代价

“这是我转生的时候，付出的代价。”凯尔脸上的表情有些黯然，“你们看到我走进了生者的通道，却不知道那条通道把我的灵魂进行了清洗，我的灵魂里没有灵魂之火，只有了纯粹的奥术能量，所以即使我转生了，奥术能量也只能让我成为一个纯粹的法师。”对着洛瑟玛释放了一个微笑后，凯尔继续说，“我想成为一个游侠，是不想成为一个奥术能量体，但我发现我无法看到子民受苦，那次征讨阿曼尼巨魔，让我重新认识了自己，我依然跟你撒娇耍赖不去学习魔法，那是我最后的执念。”  
“我们不该强迫你的。”洛瑟玛难过地闭上了眼睛，“如果当时让你成为一个游侠，你是不是就不会成为奥术能量体了？”  
“只是推迟时间罢了。”凯尔平静地说，“况且我也无法忍受穆鲁在太阳井里吸收奥术能量来唤醒自己，我毕竟是奎尔萨拉斯的继承人，没有任性的权利。”  
“那么穆鲁现在？”  
“他被封存在了烈焰之击中，剩下的圣光被打回了埃达索，被维纶当成了埃达索的能源。”凯尔准备转换话题，“今天浮空城的进展如何？”

作为冷静的大星术师，索兰莉安见到凯尔萨斯的时候，保持了异乎寻常的冷静，她知道她的王子殿下，不，应该是国王陛下不会感情用事，在他被吉安娜第二次拒绝后，他已经死心了，一心一意地想让血精灵过上与原来一样的生活。他背负着希望，压得他喘不上气来，只有对邪能转换的研究，才能让那张紧绷的脸松驰下来。  
“索兰莉安。”那是她自银月城破后，第一次见到了凯尔开心的笑容，“我有了重大的发现，只要这样调整邪能的排序，让他们变成秩序的模样，邪能完全可以转换为奥术，如果我们能够在虚空风暴里收集到了足够多的奥术能源，相信我们回到家以后，可以重建太阳井，让族人们再也没有魔瘾的威胁！”  
“是的，王子殿下。”索兰莉安抱住了凯尔，“我们可以把能量打入魔网节点里，让节点所有的奥术能量都汇集在太阳井里，如果能够从伊利丹手上拿到一小瓶永恒井水，会让这个计划更加的完美。”  
“你说得对，汇集的能量也会使用完，只有永恒井水，让会让我们获得新生。”凯尔吻了一下索兰莉安，“我让卡波尼娅去联络玛兰德，看看伊利丹那边的情况。”

“风暴要塞被突袭了？黑暗神庙与毒蛇神殿也被突袭了？”凯尔震惊地看着卡波尼娅。  
“他们已经攻进来了，王子殿下，请您立即撤退！”  
“我不信那群人能够杀死我！风暴要塞的成果是要搬回银月城的！”凯尔下了命令，“守住这里，并将敌人击退，然后，我们回家。”

索兰莉安被击倒在地上，她还有最后的一口气，在那群突袭风暴要塞的人走后，她向基尔加丹乞求：请保住王子殿下的一条命。  
基尔加丹回应了她的要求，但要让她用生命来献祭，她毫不犹豫地舍弃了自己的生命。  
她的灵魂没有被燃烧军团捕获，而是比凯尔萨斯更早的来到了暗影界。  
随着雷文德斯的反叛军成功地杀死了德纳修斯大帝，她也从纳斯利亚堡里被解放出来，她没有再去见她的王子殿下，而是早早地进入了生者的旅程，转生在了一个女性夜之子身上。这个夜之子是一个孤儿，如果不是首席奥术师塔莉萨的解放运动，她早就死在了艾利桑德兰的管制下，但很可惜的是，她依然没有逃脱死亡的命运，最后让索兰莉安的灵魂占据了这具身体。  
索兰莉安慢慢地了解夜之子的文化与习俗，她发现这些夜之子与血精灵很相似，他们都是上层精灵的后裔，都崇尚魔法知识。  
这样，就很好了。  
她对自己说——但她还是想研究着以前的内容，利用奎尔萨拉斯与苏拉玛的友好关系，她频繁地往来银月城与苏拉玛，寻找着以前散落的笔记。这些笔记让她再次渴望与凯尔一起研究，但她知道现在的她无法接近凯尔萨斯。摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆对他的保护无微不至，尤其是在他遇到巨魔的袭击后。  
凯尔萨斯加冕了，去达拉然讨还了精灵的著作，讨还了当初建造浮空城时，欠血精灵的魔法材料。她意识到转生后的凯尔，已经不是那个有些软弱的凯尔萨斯，他的心志坚定，处理起叛徒来毫不手软，尤其是对于沃雷塔尔的公开审判，让日怒军团的幸存者，彻底倒向了凯尔萨斯。  
她笑了起来，这才是真正的凯尔萨斯·逐日者，她所仰慕的国王陛下。  
接下来她又观察了凯尔的诸多行为，包括击退朗多雷交给达拉然处理，给联盟各种添堵；协助幽暗城防守东威尔德之地，逼近暴风城签订了《停战协议》……她应该去见见她的国王陛下了，问问他是不是履行他与她之间的婚约。

银月城起了暴乱，她才知道凯尔去了苏拉玛。  
眯起了眼睛，她想起了凯尔当初建造达拉然浮空城时的情景——凯尔去苏拉玛并不仅仅是为了探望摄政王。果断搭上了回苏拉玛的船只，她开始在城里闲逛，就是为了可以遇到她的国王陛下。  
好在，让她遇到了。  
虽然凯尔的问题让她有些意外，但想到凯尔转生后的成长历史，她发现凯尔比以前多了一份戒心。

被带回了凯尔的住所，她一如既往地和凯尔聊及了风暴要塞后的事情。凯尔面对她非常有耐心，也询问了不少的问题，她甚至从凯尔的脸上，看出了对奥术转换、虚空之力的痴迷神态，她知道，她的国王陛下一直没有放弃这方面的研究，只是摄政王、大法师、游侠将军不允许他进行这么危险的试验。  
“把手给我，索兰莉安。”凯尔伸出了手，温暖又干燥的手掌让她有一瞬间的恍惚，但很快她就发现凯尔的脸色凝重起来。  
“怎么了？”她问。  
“我想，我们可能都会成为纯净的奥术能量。”凯尔苦笑了起来，“你在通过生者的旅程时，和我一样被洗去了灵魂之火，只有纯净的奥术能量构成了灵魂。”  
“我们最终都会变成奥术能量体。”索兰莉安并不意外，她抱住了凯尔，“既然如此，就举行婚礼吧。”  
“好。”


	31. 低调的婚礼

带着索兰莉安回到了银月城，凯尔把她安置在了日怒之塔，转身出去与罗曼斯和哈杜伦商量婚礼的事宜。对于凯尔突然要求结婚的事情，大法师与游侠将军已经惊得说不出话来，尤其是知道新娘是索兰莉安之后，罗曼斯马上就表示反对。可凯尔的意志坚定，他根本不顾及大法师的反对，坚决要与索兰莉安结婚。  
大法师郁闷地去信给摄政王，要求洛瑟玛·塞隆必须回到奎尔萨拉斯一趟，阻止凯尔萨斯娶索兰莉安。  
洛瑟玛很快就回来了，但是他却不是来阻止凯尔娶索兰莉安，而是当他们婚礼的证婚人。罗曼斯几乎发疯：“你要眼睁睁地看着凯尔萨斯·逐日者走向歧途吗？”  
“罗曼斯，必须让凯尔娶了索兰莉安。”洛瑟玛双手按住了大法师的双肩，“凯尔与索兰莉安的灵魂，没有了灵魂之火，他们只有纯粹的奥术能量。”  
“这是什么意思？”罗曼斯踉跄地后退了两步，然后抓住了洛瑟玛的衣襟，双眼透露出了乞求，“这不是真的？！”  
“很遗憾，这确实是真的。”洛瑟玛垂下了头，“我问过塔莉萨了，她说，这样就可以解释了，为什么太阳井会听从他的命令，把穆鲁从太阳井里驱逐出去，为什么邪能可以很顺畅地转换为奥术之力，因为他的灵魂是奥术能量。”  
“是我们做错了吗？”罗曼斯颓然地放开了摄政王的衣襟，“我从来没想过，他回来居然付出了这样的代价。”  
“满足他的愿望吧。”洛瑟玛拍了拍大法师的肩头，“他不会背叛奎尔萨拉斯，他才是奎尔萨拉斯的主人，是太阳井的主人。”

凯尔萨斯·逐日者与索兰莉安的婚礼非常低调，只请了摄政王夫妇和罗曼斯、哈杜伦参加，甚至都不让子民们观看婚礼进程，只是默默地从牧羊人之门坐车进入到逐日王庭。  
洛瑟玛正在逐日王庭不安地等着他们，塔莉萨悄悄地握住了他的手，让他逐渐平静下来，等着马车的到来。

进入日怒之塔后，所有人都进入了传送门，来到了太阳井面前，新郎和新娘开始步入婚礼现场，洛瑟玛正准备着婚礼誓词。  
在太阳井前，摄政王开始宣读誓词：  
“现在，请把二位新人把右手放在心脏位置，回答太阳井的问题——  
新郎凯尔萨斯·逐日者先生，今天你以婚姻的形式接受了索兰莉安小姐作为你的合法妻子，从今以后，无论健康疾病，无论富贵贫穷，你愿意爱她尊敬她保护她并与她相伴终生吗？”  
凯尔萨斯望着索兰莉安，轻声回答：“是的，我愿意。”  
“新娘索兰莉安小姐，今天你以婚姻的形式接受了凯尔萨斯·逐日者先生作为你的合法丈夫，从今以后，无论健康疾病，无论富贵贫穷，你愿意爱他尊敬他保护他并与他相伴终生吗？”  
索兰莉安执起了凯尔萨斯的手回答：“是的，我愿意国。”  
洛瑟玛看向塔莉萨、哈杜伦与罗曼斯：“你们愿意为他们的结婚誓言作证吗？”  
三人对望了一眼：“是的，我们愿意为他们作证。”

签署了婚约之后，洛瑟玛再次看向了凯尔萨斯和索兰莉安：“凯尔萨斯和索兰莉安，现在请你们面向对方，握住对方的手，作为妻子和丈夫向对方宣告誓言。”  
“凯尔萨斯请跟我说：我——凯尔萨斯全心全意娶你做我的妻子，无论是顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，我都将毫无保留的爱你，我将努力去理解你，完全完全的信任你，我们将成为一个整体，互为彼此的一部分，我们将一起面对人生的一切，去分享我们的梦想，作为平等的忠实伴侣，度过今后的一生。”  
凯尔跟着洛瑟玛重复了一遍，他的眼睛里充满了索兰莉安的爱意——这也是他很少表现出来的爱意。  
“索兰莉安，请跟我重复，我全心全意全心全意嫁给你做我的丈夫，无论是顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，我读将毫无保留的爱你，我将努力去理解你，完全完全的信任你，我们将成为一个整体，互为彼此的一部分，我们将一起面对人生的一切，去分享我们的梦想，作为平等的忠实伴侣，度过今后的一生。”  
索兰莉安也跟着重复了一遍，她的眼睛里同样充满了对凯尔的爱意。

洛瑟玛取来了两枚戒指：“这里现在有两枚戒指，他们是婚姻的象征，它们完美的圆环代表着生命与爱，象征永恒的爱情。”从戒枕取下戒指递给凯尔，“现在请凯尔把戒指戴在新娘的手上。”然后双手捧着她的左手。  
“凯尔萨斯，请跟我重复，你是我的生命，我的爱，我的挚友，我今天娶你为妻，这个戒指将永远印证我对你的挚爱和我今天对你的庄严承诺。”  
凯尔重复了一遍。  
洛瑟玛转向索兰莉安，从戒枕取下戒指递给她，“索兰莉安请把戒指戴在凯尔的手上。”索兰莉安将戒指戴在凯尔左手无名指上，“索兰莉安，请跟我重复，你是我的生命，我的爱，我的挚友，我今天嫁你为妻，这个戒指将永远印证我对你的挚爱和我今天对你的庄严承诺。”  
索兰莉安也重复了一遍。  
“凯尔萨斯，现在，你可以亲吻你的新娘了——  
从今以后，你不再被湿冷雨水所淋，因为你们彼此成为遮蔽的保障！  
从今以后，你们不仅是两个人，更是一个互和体。”洛瑟玛悄悄地擦了擦眼角的泪水，看着拥吻中的凯尔与索兰莉安，心中既酸涩，又有着一种感慨，他看了看塔莉萨，塔莉萨也望着他，悄悄地走过来握住了他的手，让他感觉到了一种无声的支持。  
哈杜伦与罗曼斯则鼓起掌来。

亲吻结束后，摄政王含着笑意看着他们：  
“今天我们众亲友聚集在太阳井面前，见正了新郎凯尔萨斯和新娘索兰莉安的神圣婚约，现在请允许我向大家介绍：这是凯尔萨斯及他的夫人索兰莉安，让我们一同为他们祝福，祝愿他们牵手一生一世，相爱到地老天荒。现在我宣布，凯尔萨斯新郎和索兰莉安新娘结婚圣典到此礼成，亲朋好友们，让我们大家全体起立，欢送一对新人退场。”


	32. 志同道合的研究

成婚后的凯尔与索兰莉安，立刻就投入到了奎尔萨拉斯的魔网改造中，在凯尔与索兰莉安的思想碰撞中，他们对于奥术能量的认识越发的清晰，也越发的觉得当初魔网的改造还有缺陷。  
洛瑟玛与塔莉萨回苏拉玛去了，而罗曼斯与哈杜伦，不得不替凯尔处理公务——他们的国王携王后陛下去度蜜月了。当然这是表面的原因，实际上他俩是去改造奎尔萨拉斯和洛丹伦的魔网去了。

“索拉，你确认要这么做吗？”凯尔看着索兰莉安。  
“是的，我确认。”索兰莉安回答，“这个地方的魔网比较强大，可以引用虚空之力进行转化，当然如果有虚灵会更好，转化效率会更高。”  
“也许我应该抓个朗多雷来做试验。”凯尔温柔地替索兰莉安梳理着头发，“我们可以借助你的力量？”

一名朗多雷从达拉然的监狱里被带了出来——当他看到凯尔萨斯的时候，恐惧让他几乎说不出话来。作为奎尔萨拉斯最具有天赋的法师，凯尔萨斯的名声在银月城法师心中很高，即使他们也厌恶凯尔经常性不在奎尔萨拉斯。  
“你好。”凯尔露出了微笑，“这是我的王后，索兰莉安。我想她对于你们的所拥有的虚空之力更为熟悉。”  
朗多雷的身体颤抖得厉害，对于大名鼎鼎的大星术师索兰莉安，朗多雷们心中非常惧怕，她是比达尔坎更加可怕的存在，因为她操控虚空的能力更为强大，达尔坎的笔记里不止一次流露出对索兰莉安的妒忌之情，尤其是凯尔带走大星术师之后，更是酸得不行。  
“虚空之力腐蚀身体占到30%。”索兰莉安握住了朗多雷的手腕，“要是能够达到45%会更为有效。”  
“作为试验品已经足够了。”凯尔把朗多雷囚禁在魔网节点旁，“来试试效果，索拉。”  
虚空之力随着索兰莉安点亮法阵而流逝，而呈现出黑紫色的虚空能量在法阵的转化下，逐渐成为了奥术能量代表的明蓝色，注入了魔网节点中……朗多雷在抽搐，他感觉自己的虚空之力完全倾泻而出，脑海中无时无刻不在的虚空之语停止了，但是朗多雷却瞬间衰老，脸上布满了沟壑，眼角嘴角都是皱纹，棱角分明的脸庞，变得松松垮垮；抬起手臂，双手变得干枯，甚至有了老年斑。  
朗多雷倒在地上，他清楚得知道，自己的寿命几乎被抽取耗尽，身体的衰老伴随着死亡的到来。  
“看来还需要改进。”凯尔的声音毫无波澜，对于即将死去的朗多雷没有丝毫的同情心。索兰莉安看了一眼朗多雷，对凯尔点了点头，“似乎抽取了太多，导致他的生命之力也被抽取了。我应该再控制一下。”  
“虐待俘虏不在我们的方案里。”凯尔找来了草药开始调配，“放心，你不会死。但是你以后都不会成为虚空精灵，我要把虚空之力从你们的身体里剥离出来，免得成为虚空大君侵犯奎尔萨拉斯的马前卒。”  
药剂的灌入，让朗多雷恢复了不少——皮肤不再干枯，眼角与嘴角的皱纹正在消失。  
“你这样是在做人体试验，是绝对不道德的行为！”朗多雷控诉。  
“你们已经背叛奎尔萨拉斯，对待敌人，我用展现自己的仁慈吗？”凯尔嗤笑，“放心，当我把全体朗多雷都转化之后，你们与沃雷塔尔一样，都关在日怒之塔下面，成为日怒之塔的能量来源。”随手打开传送门，带着朗多雷回到了日怒之塔，把他丢进了牢房里。

凯尔与索兰莉安悄悄地归来，没有让罗曼斯与哈杜伦发现，他们又偷偷地去了达拉然，偷走了一名朗多雷囚徒，来到了另外魔网节点上。这次的试验显然顺利了很多，朗多雷的生命之火几乎没有损耗。  
“看来这是成功了。”凯尔挑眉，“不过，还得要几个试验品。”打开了传送门，再次将朗多雷送回了日怒之塔下。  
又偷来了10个朗多雷，转换了他们的虚空之力后，再送回日怒之塔。通过转换虚空之力的魔网节点的输送能力明显比其他节点的能力强上很多——但是罗曼斯却发来了消息，说吉安娜想找他谈谈。凯尔与索兰莉安对视了一眼，点了点头，便开启传送门回到了银月城。

昔日的追求者娶了一位夜之子法师，这让吉安娜微微有些难过，她以为凯尔萨斯·逐日者会为了奎尔萨拉斯终身不娶，摄政王结婚不过三年，他就迎娶了一位夜之子。  
“你好，吉安娜。”凯尔伸出了手，“这是我的妻子，大星术师索兰莉安，也是奎尔萨拉斯的王后。”  
“您好，王后陛下。”吉安娜微微屈膝。  
“你好，普罗德莫尔女士。”索兰莉安回礼。  
“还没有祝贺你们新婚。”吉安娜示意仆从奉上贺礼，“仅代表达拉然祝贺你们。”

寒暄过后，吉安娜开门见山的简述了达拉然监狱里失踪了十一名朗多雷囚徒，剩下的朗多雷囚徒指向凯尔萨斯偷走了他们。  
“从达拉然的监狱里偷走朗多雷？”凯尔看了一眼索兰莉安，“索拉，这是我听到的最好笑的笑话。”  
“是的，陛下，这也是我听过的最好笑的笑话。”索兰莉安看向吉安娜，“普罗德莫尔女士，我和凯尔正在度蜜月，如果不是凯尔说您是他重要的朋友，我们还在永歌森林与山猫嬉戏，结果您就是来向我们兴师问罪？”  
“乌布里克亲眼看到。”吉安娜回答，“他说凯尔萨斯·逐日者每隔一段时间就会偷走一名朗多雷，他怀疑肯瑞托与银月城勾结，为了秘密处决朗多雷。”  
“大概是他听多了虚空大君的低语，产生了幻觉。”索兰莉安微笑着说，“作为大星术师，我对虚空的研究非常深入，对比奥蕾莉亚那个半道研究虚空之力的游侠来说。”  
吉安娜知道自己不拿出切实的证据，凯尔萨斯是不会承认这件事情，而且她还知道奎尔萨拉斯是禁止朗多雷入内，因为会对太阳井产生影响。  
“那么，我能请国王与王后到达拉然做客吗？”吉安娜试探性的询问。  
“恐怕你不能如愿了，吉安娜。”凯尔萨斯指着日怒之塔外的逐日王庭，“他们还记得，我经常待在达拉然而不是待在银月城，在你进入银月城后，我的子民已经聚集在了逐日王庭，要求我不得答应前往达拉然。”  
“吉安娜滚回达拉然去！”外面抗议的声浪传到了日怒之塔上，吉安娜透过窗户看到了聚集的人群，握紧了拳头后又松开了：“看来我无法证实这件事情了。”  
“乌布里克没有你想像的那样的老实。”凯尔意味深长地说，“他所有对虚空的研究，不过是出自达尔坎的笔记，他自己没有深入过虚空进行研究，所以他连一个游侠都比不上。”  
吉安娜的眉头皱了皱之后，又松开了：“我会考虑您的意见。我想我应该回到达拉然，与乌布里克好好谈上一谈了。”


	33. 索兰莉安的低语

面对群情激愤的人群，凯尔把日怒之塔的大门打开，让人群进入到刚刚与吉安娜谈话的地方，法术波动的痕迹很快让人群明白——吉安娜·普罗德莫尔已经离开了。  
“请您不要接受吉安娜·普罗德莫尔的盅惑！”一个蓝色猎鹰头的男性血精灵说，“普罗德莫尔在两百年前对达拉然的清洗历历在目，无论多久，我们都不会忘记！”  
“你们是夺日者？”凯尔望着那个血精灵。  
“是的，国王陛下。”血精灵回答，“我叫克拉尔·夺日者，是艾萨斯·夺日者远房的叔叔。”  
“请继续。”  
“艾萨斯·夺日者是一个叛国者，他的眼中只有达拉然，没有血精灵，没有银月城。但我们不一样，我们这群隶属于夺日者部队的家属，只是客居在达拉然，虽然有很多人把达拉然当成自己第二个家，但我们永远记得我们属于奎尔萨拉斯，属于银月城。”顿了一下，克拉尔继续说，“我们不希望看到达拉然影响银月城，尤其是吉安娜·普罗德莫尔，是她下令清洗达拉然，也是她让那群银色盟约的叛徒拿我们的平民取乐！”  
“我可以理解那种震惊与绝望的心情。”凯尔的声音不大，却让包围的人群想起了什么。  
“对不起。”克拉尔显然也想起了凯尔带领部队被囚禁在达拉然等候处决的事情。  
“不用道歉，克拉尔。”凯尔温和地说，“我不会再回到达拉然，我保证，以太阳井的名义，以逐日者家族的荣誉。”

劝退了人群之后，凯尔回到了自己的卧室，索兰莉安也跟了起来，他们遣退了侍从，在房间里布设了隔音法阵，才放下心来交谈。

“偷出来的方法行不通了。”凯尔揉了揉太阳穴，“我们需要另外的方法。”  
“我们可以让乌布里克发疯。”索兰莉安将手指按在了凯尔的太阳穴上，不轻不重地按压着，“他们一直受到虚空大君的低语，发些疯也无所谓。”  
“是不是你打算……”凯尔望着自己的妻子，愉悦地笑了起来。

吉安娜回到达拉然不久，就再次来到了监狱里，她开始查看监狱内的防御法术——虽然她在某一方面的天赋出众，但对于这种复杂性的防御法术，还是让她有些为难，毕竟能够想出如此防御法术的天才，现在只有凯尔萨斯一人罢了，这也是为什么她会第一时间找上银月城的缘故，因为只有凯尔萨斯才会知道这种防御法术的缺陷。  
与银月城撕破脸，要求抓捕凯尔萨斯？  
吉安娜不是加瑟里斯，不会将银月城公然推向敌对，那样她自己的肯瑞托首领之位，肯定会被罢免，现在的达拉然更希望与银月城交好，尤其是损失了精灵们的著作之后，只要银月城能够开放他们的图书馆，那么比精灵们著作更为有意思的著作，才会出现在法师面前，这比什么诱惑都要强大。  
只能再次审问乌布里克了。  
吉安娜苦笑。

自从与奥蕾莉亚处学习了抵制虚空低语的方法后，乌布里克已经很久没有受到虚空低语的困扰了，直到他看到凯尔萨斯与一个夜之子从达拉然监狱偷走朗多雷子民之后，他对于虚空低语抵抗逐渐减弱，整个精神都处于绷紧状态。

“魔导师乌布里克。”吉安娜进入了监狱，“我能问你几个问题吗？”  
乌布里克抬起来头，整个人显得憔悴不少，“普罗德摩尔大法师，向虚空大君投诚吧，虚空大君允许达拉然继续存在！”  
听到这句话，吉安娜皱了皱眉头——乌布里克明显是受到了虚空大君的诱惑，他已经无法抵抗虚空的低语。命人带来了奥蕾莉亚，针对乌布里克这种情况，奥蕾莉亚只是摇了摇头，表示乌布里克的情况并非单纯的抵抗低语，还有对虚空之力的成瘾性。  
“他没有救了吗？”吉安娜试探性地询问。  
“除非给他足够的虚空之力。”奥莉蕾亚诡异地笑了，“是不是索兰莉安回来了？”  
“你什么意思？”吉安娜不解。  
“凯尔萨斯从小的玩伴，叛逆的大星术师，只有她对于虚空之力的研究最为艰深。”奥莉蕾亚轻声说，“她要是回来了，朗多雷必定会被她蛊惑。即使有我教导他们抵御的方法也不行。”  
“凯尔萨斯·逐日者的王后叫索兰莉安，他称呼她为大星术师。”  
“没想到她也回来了。”奥莉蕾亚笑了起来，笑得有些歇斯底里，“朗多雷成为了一个笑话，真正拥有虚空之力的索兰莉安会完全控制朗多雷。”  
“请不要再刺激她了。”温蕾萨从门外冲了进来，“姐姐也受到了影响，只是她的抵抗能力比较强。”  
吉安娜看着抱住奥莉蕾亚的温蕾萨，还在消化着刚刚的消息，她完全不了解凯尔萨斯曾经的幕僚们有多么的强大，她一直以为达拉然的法师才是最杰出的法师，但现在她发现达拉然得研究简直就是笑话，与建国超过7000年的奎尔萨拉斯相比，他们所有的传承和研究，都是笑话。想到凯尔萨斯独具的天赋，想到他设计的达拉然浮空城，她在成为大法师后，居然认为可以与他比肩甚至超过于他，这简直就是一个天大的笑话。

“只有奥莉蕾亚抵抗住了我的低语。”索兰莉安笑了起来，“凯尔，朗多雷的暴动很快就要开始了。”  
“那简直太好了。”凯尔扳过索兰莉安的头，亲吻着她的嘴唇，“我相当期待吉安娜的表情。”

虚空的低语再次在朗多雷里蔓延开来，更多的朗多雷需要虚空之力，他们合力打开了虚空传送，向虚空大君传送达拉然的坐标。


	34. 达拉然的衰落

虚空大君的降临，让肯瑞托措手不及，召集了法师和奥术仆从对虚空大君进行攻击，效果甚微。  
肯瑞托议会中的两位血精灵成员——大法师阿斯塔洛·血誓和赛琳娜·晨歌对视了一眼后，双双提出要吉安娜拿出办法来恢复达拉然的秩序，并表示愿意配合。  
看着发难的阿斯塔洛，吉安娜敏锐地感觉到，这一切的主导都在银月城那里，确切地说是在凯尔萨斯手上。  
“对于达拉然的局势，现在还处于可控的状态。”吉安娜看了一眼卡德加，“对于这种情况，大法师卡德加的经验更加丰富……”  
“我建议向银月城请求支援。”卡德加打断了吉安娜的话，“阿斯塔洛，我相信凯尔萨斯国王陛下会很乐意对达拉然进行支援……”  
“卡德加！”吉安娜的脸色苍白起来，“凯尔不会派血精灵进行支援。”  
“不试一试怎么知道？”卡德加看着吉安娜，心里很清楚吉安娜在惧怕什么——但是经过二百年的发展，银月城已经成为了法师心目中的圣地，而达拉然的衰落已成定局，现在的达拉然与肯瑞托已经分崩离析，朗多雷的反叛，不过是压垮了最后一根救命稻草而已，“我们别无选择，吉安娜。”

达拉然的求援信很快就送到了凯尔萨斯的办公桌上，他拿起羊皮纸递给罗曼斯：“吉安娜断然不肯写这封求援信。”  
“这是卡德加的意思。”罗曼斯取出了阿斯塔洛的来信，“卡德加与吉安娜的分歧很严重，达拉然超过一半的建筑被毁灭，平民和法师损失了三分之一。不过血精灵除了重伤十八人外，轻伤三十人，没有死亡数字。”  
“卡德加尽力了。”凯尔望着索兰莉安，“你打算怎么做，索拉？”  
“让罗曼斯带领血法师部队去清剿虚空大君，我会用精神来对付他，把朗多雷全部带回日冕村，我会对他们进行改造。”索兰莉安回答，“原谅我不能亲自去，我有了凯尔的孩子。”  
心存疑惑的罗曼斯压下了疑问，恭喜凯尔即将成为父亲。  
凯尔收下了祝福，又跟罗曼斯低语了几句后，开始写回信。

收到回信的卡德加递给了吉安娜：“他肯定会派出部队，吉安娜。你真的太小看他了。”  
“我从来没有小看过他！”吉安娜反驳，“从我到达拉然学习法术的时候，我就知道他是一名杰出的大法师，面对他的追求我很自卑，只有与阿尔萨斯在一起我才觉得放松，在他的面前，我觉得我自己都是幼稚可笑的……”  
“所以你才没有真正的看清楚他。”卡德加拍了拍吉安娜的肩膀，“阿纳斯塔里安国王对他的独子很严格，除了他来达拉然进行学习这点。而且阿纳斯塔里安国王很信任他的儿子，给了他最好的幕僚团。阿斯塔洛、罗曼斯、索兰莉安，每一名法师都各有偏重和特色，你只看到了他是六人议会的成员，只看到了他是大你很多的长者，却从来没有认真审视过他身边的幕僚，这是他转生过来后，你一直面对他无法取得他的信任一样。”

吉安娜沉默了。当年被恋爱冲昏的头脑终于清醒过来——凯尔当年追求她，为了不给自己压力，都是用平等的态度对待自己；只是当年的自己太过天真，总觉得很多事情是可以谈判而非打仗，秉承着和平，却被加尔鲁什的一颗炸弹打了一个响亮的耳光。  
“当年觉得正义的事情，现在看起来都是笑话。”卡德加缓缓地说，“吉安娜，作为一名大法师，不要封闭自己。想想你的导师安东尼达斯，他就是不听劝告留在达拉然，最终成为了怨灵……”  
“你为什么知道？”吉安娜一直没有对其他人说过这件事情。  
“因为凯尔萨斯替他解脱。”卡德加苦笑，“银月城的使者很快就到了，他们提出了把所有被俘的朗多雷交给他们，除了奥莉蕾亚。”

有了银月城的协助，朗多雷的暴乱很快就被镇压下去——法师心目中的圣地从达拉然变成了银月城，尤其是看到银月城的法师对付虚空之力的法术之后，更有很多的法师向血精灵法师讨教，只是血精灵法师的回答基本一致：这是由凯尔萨斯国王陛下和索兰莉安王后陛下共同研究的法术，对付虚空之力非常有效。

“法师们涌向了银月城。”吉安娜的神色黯然，“这就是我不想找银月城帮助的原因。”  
“这是不可避免的事情。”卡德加回答，“在凯尔萨斯变得如此强势的时候，我们就应该知道这是无法避免的事情。”  
“我很不甘心！”吉安娜咬着嘴唇，“我的导师安东尼达斯以肯瑞托为荣，我一直相信我会将肯瑞托发扬光大，而现在……”  
“可是你要记住，银月城隶属部落，还有联盟的法师不愿意加入部落，这将是达拉然重新复兴的根基。”

被俘虏的朗多雷安置在了日冕村，凯尔与索兰莉安已经等候在那里。  
“凯尔？”罗曼斯看到凯尔和索兰莉安，藏在心底的疑惑终于问了出来，“您和王后究竟做了什么研究？”  
“你熟悉的能量转化研究。”凯尔没有隐瞒的意思，带着罗曼斯、索兰莉安和一名朗多雷的俘虏，开始传送。  
荒无人烟的地方是这次传送的终点，这个地方曾经埋藏了符文石，但是符文石的光芒已经暗淡，随时都会熄灭。  
凯尔在隐蔽的地方布设了一个小巧的法阵，把朗多雷禁锢，对索兰莉安点了点头：“可以开始了。”  
属于虚空之力的黑紫色能量硬生生从朗多雷体内抽出，灌输进符文石里，再转换成纯净的奥术能量，为符文石重新提供能量。  
罗曼斯看到了朗多雷的变化，被虚空侵蚀的身体逐渐恢复成了原样，看起来如同辛多雷一般。  
“您，您……”罗曼斯几乎说不出话来。


	35. 朗多雷的用途与维纶的请求

“只有这样才能完全祛除他们的虚空之力。”凯尔拍了拍罗曼斯的肩膀，“罗姆，我知道你和洛瑟玛、哈杜伦都反对我研究其他能量转换成奥术能量，但是我们的世界，艾泽拉斯受到过严重的伤害，即使是休养了很长时间，艾泽里特还是会时不时常的出现，证明艾泽拉斯的伤口并没有完全愈合。”  
“那需要时间来愈合。”罗曼斯点头，“但是这和你研究的能量转换有什么联系？”  
“上古时代，泰坦们清除了上古之神，用永恒之井这口奥术能源为艾泽拉斯提供资源，而我们就是在永恒之井旁诞生的种族。”凯尔轻笑，“现在我们需要为艾泽拉斯提供愈合的能量，而我和索拉都闺将会与太阳之井融合，一旦融合进太阳之井，我们就无法再对朗多雷进行改造，也无法阻止虚空大君通过朗多雷来入侵艾泽拉斯，毁灭太阳之井。”  
罗曼斯的嘴唇抿成了一条线，他有些难受地开口：“必须要这样吗？”  
“我与索拉毫无选择余地。”凯尔回答，“所以我们要在有限的时间内为奎尔萨拉斯多做一些事情，包括留下逐日者的王室血脉，虽然索拉现在是夜之子。”

朗多雷的改造出乎意料的顺利，罗曼斯私下里与摄政王通过书信，洛瑟玛建议罗曼斯多照顾一下凯尔的心情。这让罗曼斯心里很不好受，从凯尔转生回来，到他加冕再到他领导国家逐渐强大，再到他结婚……他这一生都奉献给了凯尔，但是最后他才知道，凯尔的归来，不过是为了修复艾泽拉斯的创伤，这种残忍的真相，让他几乎窒息，他完全无法想象，当初自己为什么用“您没有任性的权利。”这句话来束缚凯尔，让他留在雷文德斯，起码他还是活着，而现在他只能和安薇娜一样的结局。  
他犯了不可饶恕的罪过。

改造过后的朗多雷全部被送进了日怒之塔下，与沃雷塔尔的追随者不同，他们并不是成为日怒之塔的能量来源，而是接受索兰莉安的低语，让他们成为奎尔萨拉斯的秘密武器。  
这又一次让罗曼斯刷新了对凯尔的认知，他这才明白，当初沃雷塔尔的背叛对凯尔的打击是多么的深重，他宁愿用这种堪称“洗脑”邪术的方法来控制一只秘密部队，也不愿意再承受背叛。

就在凯尔对朗多雷进行改造的时候，德莱尼人也选择了与奥格瑞玛合作，但是只有一个要求：不要杀掉那些可怜的德莱尼人，尤其是被伊瑞尔蛊惑的德莱尼。  
“他们只是受到了蛊惑。”维纶对盖亚大王说，“在霜狼氏族离开德拉诺的时候，他们之中有人帮助你们。”  
盖亚大王沉默了一会儿，回答：“只要他们放下武器，兽人的传统是从来不会杀没有武器的平民，所有的争斗都应该在战场和竞技场上。”  
“那么，可否给我一段时间，让我去劝说那些德莱尼。”维纶乞求。  
“可以，但是他们只要进攻，就不要让我们放弃。”盖亚大王意味深长地说，“面对战争，兽人从不后退。”

维纶去了德莱尼人的营地，但是他却无法离开，伊瑞尔已经疯狂了，她扣留了维纶，要求维迪卡尔上的德莱尼必须无条件地与她站在一起，消灭那群圣光的敌人。  
维迪卡尔上的德莱尼并没有妥协，他们把维迪卡尔开走了，只留下了维纶在那里。这时候，伊瑞尔发现自己进退两难——杀掉维纶就等于降低自己的威望，维纶在这群德莱尼的眼中比圣光还要伟大；不杀掉维纶，他却在营地里传授“圣光的奥义”，而这种奥义明显是违背了阿达尔的意志。  
伊瑞尔与维纶面对面坐着，她看着自己的导师，有些五味杂陈——这并不是她那条时间线上的导师，她时间线上的导师已经故去了，但是她又有些想念，她希望她的导师安然无恙。  
“大先知。”伊瑞尔这样称呼着维纶，“阿达尔是圣光的代言人，他所说的一切都是代表着圣光的意志，我们不能违背圣光的意志，不论是我还是您，都接受了圣光的仁慈，否则我们早就和基尔加丹一样，成为了燃烧军团的走狗。”  
“孩子，你偏激了。”维纶温和地看着伊瑞尔，“圣光是仁慈而包容的，它从来没有清除异己，即使是与邪能对战，也是感化对方。”  
“感化不的敌人，就是圣光的死敌。”伊瑞尔回答，“您是大先知，是圣光的信徒，您难道要背叛圣光吗？”  
“我从未背叛圣光。”维纶叹气，“我对圣光的信仰与从前一样虔诚，但是我只是信仰圣光，而不是借着圣光的名义发动战争，清除异教徒。”  
“那是因为他们无法感受到圣光的仁慈，他们不配生活在这个世界上，只有信仰圣光才能拯救世界。”伊瑞尔依然固执地说，“我坚信，只有信仰圣光的世界，才是仁慈而高尚的世界。”

随着朗多雷改造的推进，索兰莉安的低语也越发的强大——但是她的肚子也渐渐地大了起来。凯尔可以清晰地感受到一个小生命在索兰莉安的肚子里成长。他愈加温柔地对待着索兰莉安，经常陪伴着她，所有的公务都丢给了罗曼斯和哈杜伦处理，除非是特别紧急的公务，他根本不予理会。  
摄政王风尘仆仆地从苏拉玛赶了回来，他是来向凯尔宣布一个好消息，但是当他看到凯尔陪着挺着肚子散步的索兰莉安的时候，半天没缓过神来：“我以为我与塔莉萨已经够快了，没想到王后陛下居然快生了。”  
凯尔听到这话之后，挑了挑眉：“看来我要祝贺摄政王要成为父亲了。”  
“您也要做父亲了，而还没有写信告诉我！”摄政王的脸上露出了夸张的表情，“如果我不是回来报信，我还不知道王室将迎来继承人。”  
“我以为罗曼斯写信告诉你了。”凯尔摊手后狡黠地笑了起来，“不过，我的孩子出生后不久，就会有合适的玩伴了。”


	36. 维伦做出的选择

“摄政王阁下。”收到洛瑟玛回来的消息后，罗曼斯迅速来到了日怒之塔。  
“大法师还没有找到合适的对象吗？”洛瑟玛调侃着，“我即将成为一个父亲……”  
“……”罗曼斯觉得自己为什么要及时赶过来听这么扎心的话语，他与凯尔的约定，恐怕短时间内无法完成——他家族给他订的未婚妻死在了天灾手中，而现在他除了凯尔和魔法外，完全没有找个人共度余生的想法。  
落后一步赶来的哈杜伦直接“哈哈哈哈”的笑了起来，显然是听到了大法师被戳中伤口后的幸灾乐祸。  
“恭贺你，洛斯。”哈杜伦给了老朋友一个大大的拥抱，“我订婚了！与斥候队长艾尔西亚！”  
“祝贺你，哈尔！”洛瑟玛回抱了游侠将军，“大法师，早日找到自己的伴侣吧。”  
罗曼斯气得一甩法袍，直接离开了日怒之塔。

伊瑞尔无法对维纶做出什么，她只能囚禁他并命令德莱尼进攻奥格瑞玛。大多数德莱尼还是听从了伊瑞尔的命令，只有少部分德莱尼拒不服从且将先知维纶救走，如同数万年前他们从阿古斯出逃那样，维迪卡尔接纳了他们。  
维纶看着悍不畏死的德莱尼向奥格瑞玛进攻，闭上了眼睛——他的预言已经应验了，伊瑞尔不应该存在于这个时间线上，所以她会在奥格瑞玛战役中死去。  
奥格瑞玛的联军使用了血精灵制造的最新武器和装备，完全不惧怕圣光的攻击，反而体现出了兽人与巨魔的体格优势，德莱尼被打退了一波又一波的攻势，逼迫伊瑞尔再次后退调整进攻方案。  
维迪卡尔最终带着维纶离开，他们完全没有对奥格瑞玛作战的意思——事实上，奥格瑞玛的上空悬浮着他们被迫丢在外域、被凯尔萨斯改造成风暴要塞的飞船，这艘飞船显然经过了改造，而这种改造只能是传闻中血精灵的武器大师计算者帕萨雷恩完成的。  
与血精灵曾经交战的历史又浮现在维纶眼前——那个意气风发的太阳王，指使他的龙鹰部队，对德莱尼的飞船进行了精准的奥术炸弹投射，否则维迪卡尔也不会因此修补了10多年。  
“我只想族人有一块安居的场所。”维纶下令维迪卡尔离开了奥格瑞玛。

迁居到海加尔山的玛法里奥和泰兰德迎接他的到来。泰达希尔被烧了之后，暗夜精灵人数锐减，且还有一部分暗夜精灵成为了亡灵，为希尔瓦娜斯服务，这让泰兰德直接暴走，在冰冠堡垒上空出现暗影界的入口后，她毫不犹豫地冲了进去，就是为了找希尔瓦娜斯复仇……现在的泰兰德看起来还是那副冲动的模样，但维纶知道，玛法里奥花了很长时间才让泰兰德从那场战争的阴影中走了出来。

看着熟睡的索兰莉安，凯尔萨斯轻轻地替她掖好了被子，才出了房门向日怒之塔下走去……在凯尔关上房门的刹那，索兰莉安就睁开了眼睛，她已经失眠很久了，床对于她来说只是养神的地方。  
“乌布里克。”凯尔来到了单独关押魔导师的牢房，“你的抵抗毫无意义。”  
乌布里克抬起了头，整个人瘦削得厉害，眼眶周围都是青黑色，他迟钝地看着凯尔，过了几分钟后才反应过来凯尔说了什么，愤怒立刻充满了全身，看起来比刚刚那副煎熬的样子，有了几分活性。  
“凯尔萨斯·逐日者！你和你的妻子是不折不扣的恶魔！奎尔萨拉斯居然可以容忍恶魔的存在，还允许你改造魔网和太阳井！”  
“因为我是奎尔萨拉斯的继承人，不管是朗多雷还是奎尔多雷，他们都是我的子民！区别在于是否由我下令流放除名。”凯尔萨斯冷漠地说，“如果不是辛多雷太缺乏人口数量，对于朗多雷这种叛国者，早就应该处以极刑，或者和沃雷塔尔一个下场。”  
乌布里克消化这段话语用了很长的时间，但是凯尔萨斯显然比他想象得有耐心得多。  
“你要把我们当成种马？”乌布里克难以置信，“所以才把我们改造身体，恢复成为辛多雷？”  
“种马？”凯尔用手指托起他的下巴，“这样的年龄，这样的人才配置，作为奎尔萨拉斯的秘密武器再好不过了。哦，魔导师，我忘了告诉你，如果你继续抵抗索拉的低语，我会亲自处决你！”

维迪卡尔落在了诺达希尔附近。维纶与玛法里奥认真地交换了对这片充满了奥术能量的土地看法。  
“卡多雷崇尚自然的力。”玛法里奥这样说，“诺达希尔下方的湖泊终归会对整个卡多雷产生影响，虽然我们接纳了某些上层精灵，但是我们并不希望他们会成为辛多雷或是夏多雷那样，对于魔法的运用，我们还是会加强控制。”  
“卡多雷还是被禁止使用诺达希尔下方的能量？”维纶似乎明白了他的意思，或者，卡多雷正在寻求一种可以摆脱辛多雷和夏多雷体质那样的方法。  
“不希望他们成为魔瘾患者。”玛法里奥轻叹，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者那个孩子，曾经被我的弟弟影响，以为汲取恶魔能量会暂时摆脱与生俱来的魔瘾，结果自己却被蛊惑投靠了燃烧军团。”  
维纶沉默下来，他知道投靠燃烧军团的凯尔萨斯对德莱尼人犯下了怎样的罪行。  
“那样的罪行，不可被饶恕。”维纶低声说，“即使当时他是为了他自己的种族。”  
“最近他改造了太阳井。”玛法里奥也知道了太阳井内穆鲁的事情，“我在想诺达希尔下面的湖泊是不是也可以进行改造。”  
“很难。”维纶开口，“这是泰坦给艾泽拉斯的祝福。”


	37. 玛戈拉之战与辛德拉的归属（上）

乌布里克最终还是妥协了——不是因为凯尔处决他的威胁，而是索兰莉安的低语中，那些未知的虚空知识诱惑了他。

距离索兰莉安的产期越来越近，凯尔萨斯也越来越焦躁——朗多雷已经全部被索兰莉安控制，即使是乌布里克也听命于索兰莉安，但是凯尔却知道索兰莉安的时间不多了，也许是她生下孩子后，也许时间会长一些，但是索兰莉安会比他先一步与太阳井和魔网融合。  
面对索兰莉安，他会收敛起所有的脾气，专心照顾待产的妻子，但是其他人就没有那么好运了——哈杜伦私下里称凯尔这种状态为“新手父亲恐慌症”。

奥格瑞玛城下，德莱尼的尸体与兽人、巨魔的尸体交叠在一起，昭示着这场战争的惨烈程度。现在的德莱尼已经所剩无几，补给也接近于无；兽人与巨魔联军虽然也损失了不少人员，但是有着地精和血精灵源源不断输送的补给物资，足够撑到他们取得胜利。  
伊瑞尔最终向盖亚大王发出了玛戈拉之战请求——她的部队已经无法再消耗下去了，用兽人的传统决斗来解决这场信仰之战，也就成为了她唯一的选择。  
盖亚大王将襁褓中的婴儿交给了丈夫，拿起了双斧，她接受了玛戈拉之战，她要为她的祖辈复仇！

金色的双翼在伊瑞尔身后浮现，她跳了起来，抡着锤子向盖亚大王砸去；盖亚大王举起了双斧招架，“铛”的一声后，盖亚大王将锤子弹了回去；伊瑞尔手臂有些发麻，她没有想到刚刚生产后不久的盖亚大王居然有这样的力量，脚步移动，伊瑞尔盯着盖亚大王的动作。  
冲锋、跳劈一气呵成，盖亚大王发动了攻势。伊瑞尔勉强招架后，被推出了好几步才堪堪站住，借着就看到盖亚大王微微蹲下身体，双手平举双斧原地旋转，如同旋风一样冲了过来！闪躲稍微慢了一点，身上被刮出了好几道血痕，伊瑞尔不得不后退之后，召唤圣光对伤口治愈。  
稳定步伐后，盖亚大王再次冲锋！伊瑞尔立刻召唤圣光对盖亚大王进行制裁，仅仅是让盖亚大王的攻势一顿，随即跳劈再次袭来，伊瑞尔有些招架不住，她在地面上踩出了奉献，才逼退了盖亚大王。  
“呸！只会用法术的家伙。”盖亚大王吐了口痰在地上，“答应和你进行玛戈拉之战，真是我的羞辱！”  
“圣光就是我的力量源泉。”伊瑞尔回答，“两百年前，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮就接受了这样的玛戈拉之战！”  
“所以他才被你杀了！”盖亚大王又吐了口痰，“他是兽人的英雄，要不是他牵扯了你的精力，我们不可能来到奥格瑞玛定居！整个兽人部落都被你用圣光清洗，现在我就用玛戈拉之战为他们复仇！”

“其实你可以找一下凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”维纶的眼睛看向东方，“转生后的他，与以前完全不一样。”  
“……他和他的祖先都是刻入骨髓中热爱魔法。”玛法里奥并不希望诺达希尔的湖泊由凯尔萨斯来解决，这源自于他对于上层精灵的偏见，尤其是当年达斯雷玛·逐日者公然违背“不许研究魔法”的条例，还带领着法师进行反抗，这让他不得不处置了这群上层精灵。  
维纶沉默了一阵后，才缓缓开口：“他现在是奥术能量体，也许他真的有办法解决这件事。”  
“奥术能量体？”玛法里奥皱了皱眉，他十分清楚这句话的重量，“他会变成永恒之井吗？”  
“我不清楚。”维纶摇了摇头，“我只是在我的预言里看到了无比神圣的奥术能量，而这个能量是凯尔萨斯化成的。”

摄政王带着塔莉萨回到了奎尔萨拉斯。看到几近临产的索兰莉安，塔莉萨看了看自己刚刚隆起的肚子，心中有了一种很微妙的感觉。  
索兰莉安与塔莉萨聊起了孩子的趣事，而洛瑟玛则严肃地看着凯尔萨斯：“告诉我，你与索兰莉安还多长时间？”  
“很长时间，足够我们把孩子养育长大。”凯尔宽慰着洛瑟玛，“你为什么会这么问？”  
“我接到了大法师莫丹特·永影的来信。”洛瑟玛把信件交给了凯尔萨斯，“这群源自于厄运之槌的辛德拉想要来银月城定居——玛法里奥开始清洗法师。”  
“毫无意外。”凯尔点了点头，“当年我的祖先协助他们推翻了艾萨拉女王，他就是这样对待我的祖先。”  
“魔法是危险的，暗夜精灵唯一的信仰就是德鲁伊。”洛瑟玛讽刺地笑了笑，“那群辛德拉大概是脑子坏了才会回到卡多雷那边。”  
“给他回信，可以让他们到银月城定居，但是要打散他们的编制。”凯尔冷漠地说，“谁知道是不是卡多雷故意如此。”

大法师莫丹特很快率领他的法师学徒来到了银月城求见凯尔萨斯。凯尔挑了挑眉，在小会议室召见了他。  
“你好，国王陛下。”莫丹特向凯尔行礼。  
“你好，大法师。”凯尔回礼。  
“我带来了一条重要的消息。”莫丹特开门见山地说，“是关于圣山海加尔的事情。”  
莫丹特的话语引起了凯尔的兴趣——他从洛瑟玛的叙述中得知，诺达希尔下面的湖泊，正是永恒之井的井水所化成，当年如果他深入了解一下圣山，也许不会跟随伊利丹去往外域……收回了思绪，凯尔静静地看着莫丹特。  
“玛法里奥想对诺达希尔下方的湖泊下手，他要让上层精灵失去奥术源泉。”莫丹特痛心疾首，“他是在逼迫上层精灵离开！”凯尔与洛瑟玛对视一眼，没有打断莫丹特的话，“如果我知道上层精灵被流放到东部王国，我是绝不会与玛法里奥谈判，让我的学徒回到暗夜精灵社会，他们根本不用打压我们，他们的社会就是在歧视法师！……”


	38. 玛戈拉之战与辛德拉的归属（下）

伊瑞尔与盖亚大王的玛戈拉之战接近了尾声，伊瑞尔握着锤子喘着粗气，她的身上有无数利刃造成的伤痕，让她几乎成为了一个血人；盖亚大王的身上倒是看不到血迹，但是她的身形明显迟缓了下来，显然是受到了内部伤害。  
两人都站在了原地，手持武器盯着对方的动作，这将是她们最后一次进攻的机会。  
作为一名部落的战士，盖亚大王发动了攻击，她向着伊瑞尔冲锋过去！伊瑞尔看到了盖亚大王的动作，她召唤圣光在身前立起了一道护盾，但是盖亚大王突然停住了冲锋的脚步，投掷了一把飞刀过去，金色的护盾依然挺立……看到盖亚大王不再发动攻击，伊瑞尔一个十字军打击出手，精准地命中了兽人，但是兽人却将斧子交叉叠在身前，挡住了这一致命的攻击。圣盾术的保护时间到了，盖亚大王露出了笑意，一个俯身过后，伊瑞尔觉得手腕一痛，再也握不住圣锤，在圣锤落地的刹那，大主教召唤出了圣光，令兽人的眼前一片刺目。  
圣光术勉强愈合了被挑开的手筋，伊瑞尔知道自己已经败了，但是她已经无法后退，也无法认输了，她只能和兽人一样——不胜利毋宁死！  
战旗掷在了地上，盖亚大王咧嘴笑了起来，她知道胜利就在眼前，圣光对于德莱尼来说，是信仰也是毒药，伊瑞尔自己都没有察觉到，圣光并不眷恋她了，否则一个小小的挑筋怎么会愈合不完全。  
冲锋之后又是跳劈，这次伊瑞尔的手腕垂了下来，她的胸口被利斧击中，鲜血随即喷涌出来，她再一次召唤圣光愈合伤口，但盖亚大王没有给她机会，她一斧劈下了大主教的头颅，抓住她的头发提了起来……残余的德莱尼人跪在了地上，他们看到大主教被杀，直接对兽人联军投降。

安置了莫丹特之后，凯尔与罗曼斯、哈杜伦对看了几眼后，才缓缓地说：“卡多雷接受上层精灵法师不过是权益之计……不过，莫丹特也说过维纶正在海加尔山做客。”  
“您有什么想法，国王陛下？”哈杜伦盯着凯尔，总觉得这位国王陛下又策划着什么惊世骇俗的事情，让他们这群属下无所适从。  
“海加尔山下的湖泊，如果能够完整的带回来……”凯尔才说到一半就被罗曼斯打断了，“您这样实在是太过于冒险与冒进了，就算玛法里奥排挤上层精灵，那也是他们内部的矛盾，虽然我觉得莫丹特加入银月城是好事，但我依然鄙视他的为人。”  
“罗姆，你是不是忘记了维纶是一个先知的事实？”凯尔安抚起了大法师，“也许他正在劝告玛法里奥，让我去趟海加尔山呢。”  
“……”罗曼斯凝望着凯尔，觉得他异想天开，“维纶与您之间有着仇恨。”  
“但他依然去了奥格瑞玛为那些跟随伊瑞尔的德莱尼求情。”凯尔丢给了罗曼斯一份情报，“先知自从失去了儿子之后，对于纳鲁已经没有那么信任了，他现在只是信仰纯粹的圣光，走他自己认定的道路，如同现在的佳莉亚·米奈希尔一样。”

德莱尼俘虏被交予了维纶——现在的兽人并不是那种把俘虏当成奴隶的原始部落，在萨尔的领导下，已经慢慢褪去野蛮的习俗：比如用俘虏祭祀，比如用俘虏对战取乐等等。当然有些时候，俘虏还是会从事苦工或是奴隶的工作，但是看到维纶重视这群德莱尼的程度，盖亚大王决定与维纶谈判，敲一笔物资回来，作为赎回俘虏的代价。  
德莱尼经不起内耗，付出了一大笔可观的费用后，被俘的德莱尼来到了维迪卡尔，询问了这群德莱尼的意见后，维纶带领德莱尼部队穿越黑暗之门，去德拉诺寻找残余的德莱尼，把人员集中起来。

一封信件放在了游侠将军的办公桌上，那是来自于海加尔山的卡多雷，如同莫丹特一样，也是一封申请加入银月城的请求。  
哈杜伦敲了敲桌子，那天的讨论他也在场，虽然凯尔与罗曼斯的谈话让他有些听不懂——国王陛下是位大法师，讲述魔法知识的时候，还是让游侠将军有些摸不到头脑，毕竟他们这群游侠虽然喜欢用一些基础魔法，但是他们更喜欢射击和搏斗，这也是他听两位法师讨论的时候，比较吃力的原因。  
叹了口气，他决定找来罗曼斯商谈，凯尔现在肯定无暇顾及，索兰莉安的生产时间，就在这两天了。

凯尔萨斯握住了索兰莉安的手，替她拨开了被汗水浸湿的头发：“别怕，我在。”  
索兰莉安看着他，眼睛里充满了温柔：“也许我就要与太阳井融合了。”  
“不会，你会看着我们的孩子长大。”凯尔安慰着她，“还记得幼时我们初次见面吗？”  
“啊，这是王储还是野孩子。”索兰莉安露出了一个虚弱的笑容来，腹部传来的阵痛越来越强烈，她松开了凯尔的手，“出去吧，我不希望你看到血腥的一幕。”  
“我想看着我们的孩子出生。”凯尔并不想离开索兰莉安的身边，“索拉，别忘了我上过战场，见过真正的血腥。”

这个孩子整整折腾了索兰莉安两天，才在牧师的帮助下生了出来……凯尔并没有先去看他的孩子，而是亲吻了一下索兰莉安的额头：“辛苦了。”索兰莉安露出了个笑容后，就睡了过去。  
收拾好的小王子被凯尔抱了出来，罗曼斯已经等得心焦：“卡多雷那边发来了申请信，一位大法师想加入银月城。”  
“玛法里奥还没有发送信件过来吗？”凯尔觉得不可思议，维纶带着残余的德莱尼去德拉诺安置了，以维纶的能力，说服玛法里奥很简单。大概是自己还不够了解玛法里奥？他是故意让维纶知道自己是奥术能量体，而且他也想把卡多雷中的上层精灵纳入到辛多雷中，那些上层精灵研究的法术，也许会给银月城带来不一样的魔法知识。  
“继续接纳上层精灵。”凯尔对罗曼斯说，“注意他们的信仰。只有真正信仰奥术的上层精灵才可以进入银月城。”

走到了日怒之塔的阳台上，凯尔萨斯高高地举起了小王子，向所有的子民宣布：逐日者王室迎来的继承人。


	39. 新生与死亡

凯尔萨斯始终没有等到玛法里奥的来信，即使他非常想把诺达希尔下方的湖泊据为己有，但是他也不愿意冒着与卡多雷开战的危险。  
生下继承人的索兰莉安，身体状况一天不如一天，凯尔知道那是因为太阳井的召唤——他尽量陪在索兰莉安的身边，即使是处理公务也在索兰莉安和孩子的旁边，这让索兰莉安感受了久违的亲情，她有些想念自己的双亲。就在她回忆的时候，异变产生了，她感觉到自己的肉体正在消融，她伸出手掌的时候，才发现指尖已经透明了。  
“凯尔……”听到索兰莉安的呼唤，他转过头，却看到索兰莉安的身体在渐渐变得透明，他知道这一刻终于到来了。  
“索拉！”凯尔握住了她逐渐透明的手急切地说，“我想为我们的孩子取名为拉赫尔·阿纳斯塔里安·逐日者。”  
“那是我父亲的名字。”索兰莉安笑了起来，“谢谢你，凯尔。”

罗曼斯接到索兰莉安去世的消息，惊得把公文掉在了地上，他清楚知道这意味着什么，同时他也担心凯尔会紧接着步入索兰莉安的后尘，王室继承人才刚刚出世不久，已经没有了母亲，要是再没有了父亲……匆匆向日怒之塔赶去，罗曼斯不想看到凯尔消失的模样。  
在罗曼斯赶到的时候，哈杜伦也赶到了——他们看到跪在床边呆住的凯尔，床上的小王子还在哇哇大哭着。罗曼斯抱起了小王子，而哈杜伦则扶起了凯尔。  
凯尔木然地被扶到椅子上坐下，往日散发光芒的眼睛几乎看不到光亮。他没有哭，也没有知觉，任由哈杜伦摆布，仿佛被索兰莉安带走了灵魂一样。  
罗曼斯很不安，他不知道怎么安慰失去妻子的凯尔，看着怀里仍然在哭泣的小王子，他突然有了一个主意。哈杜伦把凯尔的双臂摆成了合拢的样子，而罗曼斯把小王子放在了他的胸前，用他的双臂拢住小王子。开始的时候，凯尔仍然是呆呆的，但是小王子差点从他怀中滚落的时候，他稳稳地抱起了孩子，失去光彩的眼睛才慢慢地有了神韵，他轻轻拍打着小王子：“拉赫尔，不哭不哭！”  
大法师松了口气，才想说些什么，却发现哈杜伦拽了拽自己的衣襟，他顺着游侠将军指向的方向看去，才明白了哈杜伦的意思——王后索兰莉安去世了，却没有尸体躺在床上，而是一堆散落的衣服和隆起的被子。  
哈杜伦冲他摇了摇头，拉着他离开了凯尔的寝室。  
“通知摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆。”哈杜伦看着罗曼斯，“索兰莉安王后陛下去世，要求摄政王回来参加葬礼。”  
“塔莉萨需要摄政王的照顾。”罗曼斯清楚知道洛瑟玛近期的情况，首席奥术师生产在即，作为她的丈夫，洛瑟玛很可能不会答应。  
“我们可能会面对两场葬礼。”哈杜伦抓住了大法师的肩头，“索兰莉安的离开，证明凯尔也会离开，现在的奎尔萨拉斯需要摄政王，作为辛多雷的领袖，洛斯不会拒绝。”

洛瑟玛匆匆从苏拉玛赶了回来——他万万没想到，索兰莉安生产过后几个月，就直接与太阳井融合了。塔莉萨生产在即，他本不想离开妻子的身边，但是塔莉萨听到索兰莉安的噩耗，还是敦促他赶快回到奎尔萨拉斯处理。  
“洛斯，我知道你担心我，但我更清楚奎尔萨拉斯需要摄政王来主持。”塔莉萨安慰地握住了他的手掌，轻轻地拍了拍，“你也许面对得不止是一场葬礼。”  
“可我想看着我们的孩子出生。”洛瑟玛矛盾地说，“我想像凯尔握住索拉的手那样，握住你的手，一起迎接孩子的诞生。”  
“现在不允许你这样做。”塔莉萨严肃地说，“我不会有事！”   
最终，洛瑟玛丢下了塔莉萨前往奎尔萨拉斯。

“凯尔怎么样了？”洛瑟玛一边问罗曼斯，一边向凯尔的起居室走去。  
“自从开始照顾拉赫尔之后，不像王后陛下去世时那样没有灵魂了。”罗曼斯回答，“凯尔身边的杰森几乎寸步不离。”  
“摄政王你回来了。”出乎洛瑟玛的预料，凯尔只是比以前清瘦了一些，但是精神看起来不错，并不像哈杜伦在信中写得那样夸张。  
“是的。”洛瑟玛点头，“我的妻子塔莉萨向您问候，并希望您能节哀顺变。”  
“替我谢谢首席奥术师。”凯尔看了看摇篮里熟睡的拉赫尔，“摄政王，我希望您能成为拉赫尔王子的教父。”  
洛瑟玛惊讶地看着凯尔：“小王子现在才接受洗礼吗？”  
“是的。”凯尔点头，“我会带拉赫尔到太阳井圣殿进行洗礼，而那个时候我希望您能成为他的教父。”

维纶到达德拉诺的时候，看到的不是那个充满生机的蛮荒之地，而是如同影月谷一般的景象——到处充满了虚空的气息，那些虚灵几乎占据了整片大陆，甚至连霜火岭这样严酷的地带，都有虚灵出没。  
“这可不是好征兆，先知。”主教阿卡玛[注：德拉诺之王版本的阿卡玛，不是正常时间线上的阿卡玛]注视着卡波拉圣殿上空的虚空大君，“阿达尔呢？”  
“可能已经腐化了。”维纶沉默了一阵后回答，“没想到两边的阿达尔会同时被腐化。”  
“我们需要做什么？”阿卡玛问。  
“净化阿达尔。”维纶回答，“而是要在他成为虚空大君之前，净化他。”

索兰莉安的葬礼低调地在逐日岛举行，如同她和凯尔的婚礼一样，只是参加的亲朋缺少了塔莉萨，增加了阿斯塔洛。  
黑色的棺材放进了墓穴里，所有人都知道那只是一具空棺，但必须要举办这个葬礼，索兰莉安与太阳井融合的事情，是不可以泄露的机密。  
天空中下起了雨，像是凯尔现在的心情——他的脸上没有泪水，也没有悸动，好像索兰莉安离去时，被带走的灵魂又回来了一样。  
洛瑟玛站在了棺木前主持葬礼：“太阳之井在上，辛多雷在您的沐浴下已经生活了近万年的时光，现在一位与辛多雷同源的夜之子逝去了，她同样沐浴在您的光辉下，希望您那仁慈的心可以包容她的灵魂，让她得以安息。”  
棺木上撒下了一把土，凯尔亲眼看着奥术傀儡把那具空空的棺木一点一点掩埋，仿佛索兰莉安从未在这个世界上出现一样。


	40. 德拉诺异变与东部王国的魔网节点

索兰莉安的葬礼结束后几个月，就是拉赫尔王子的洗礼。  
洛瑟玛看到凯尔的状态还好，就赶快回了苏拉玛，正好赶上了首席奥术师生产，他如愿地看到了女儿的降生，也被塔莉萨产女的情形吓到——为什么凯尔会没事，而他却产生了心理阴影。  
拉赫尔王子的洗礼仪式通过奥术影像向整个银月城直播，而这场洗礼仪式是由洛瑟玛主持。很多血精灵都兴奋地聚集在逐日王庭——巨大的奥术影幕坐落在这里。

神圣的太阳之井圣殿内，洛瑟玛将拉赫尔浸入到井水中，才开始进行祷告：“太阳之井在上，今天我们在你和众位见证人面前，为逐日者王室继承人拉赫尔·阿纳斯塔里安·逐日者举行施洗的仪式，求你垂临并祝福我们。太阳之井，是你哺育了我们，将力量渗透进我们的血脉，成为我们的力量源泉。太阳之井啊，我们来到你的面前，对这个孩子进行施洗仪式，希望你能赐福于这个孩子，请接受这个孩子成为奎尔萨拉斯中的一员！”  
凯尔萨斯、罗曼斯、阿斯塔洛分别讲述了奎尔萨拉斯的建国历史，每一名辛多雷都不应该忘记，奎尔萨拉斯是经过了很多的苦难才成为一个国家，也几经灭国之后，再次浴火重生。  
凤凰之神奥被召唤出来，它盘旋在太阳井圣殿的上空，注视着浸入井水中的小王子，对他发出了鸣叫，才缓缓地落在了小王子面前，用喙轻轻地碰了碰他的额头。

逐日王庭一片欢呼。  
凤凰之神的举动，证明它对于逐日者王室继承人的认可，也代表着凤凰一族会继续为逐日者王室效力。  
最后，凯尔请求洛瑟玛成为了拉赫尔的教父，而教母则由首席奥术师塔莉萨担任。  
洗礼仪式结束后，血精灵的情绪普遍高涨，洗去了索兰莉安王后去世后带来的颓废心情。  
凯尔闭口不提索兰莉安的事情，只是专心地养育着拉赫尔王子，陪伴着他一天天长大。  
一切看起来很平静，可德莱尼却带来德拉诺即将被虚空大君占领的消息——维纶净化阿达尔的任务几乎是失败了。残余的德莱尼通过黑暗之门回到了艾泽拉斯，也给艾泽拉斯带来了不确实的影响。

部落与联盟再一次坐在了谈判桌上，对于出征德拉诺进行讨价还价。对于联盟来说，德拉诺可有可无，他们并不想出力去征讨——还不如在艾泽拉斯去抢了亡灵与精灵的地盘，扩大自己的王国面积；对于兽人来说，德拉诺相当于他们的故乡，对于部落内部反对的声音也进行了的调查，结论是可以失去那里的土地，但绝对不能联盟对此监管。

这些事情对于血精灵来说并没有什么影响——部落一如既往地要求血精灵与地精提供战备物资，而部落的主力军队是兽人、巨魔和牛头人联军。  
联盟出于对部落的不信任，派出了三国联军，矮人与侏儒负责后勤物资。  
这场战争打得很惨烈，时不时就传来了惨胜惨败的消息，部落与联盟还算稳步推进，从黑暗之门到各个大陆的营地又重新建立，就连以前废弃的要塞也恢复了正常运转。但是这次圣光并没有参与其中——暴风城骑士与牧师的覆灭，兽人与伊瑞尔的十字军远征军的交锋，让部落与联盟不可遏制地避免使用圣职人员。

趁着联盟与部落再次出征德拉诺的时候，凯尔萨斯把拉赫尔王子交由摄政王洛瑟玛抚养，自己则悄悄地离开了银月城，在东部王国的陆地上寻找魔网节点。  
摄政王免不了又是一顿抱怨，并且亲自指派阿斯塔洛陪侍在凯尔身边，杰森负责凯尔的安全。  
“有杰森陪我就足够了，阿斯塔洛还是回到达拉然比较好。”凯尔并不想引起其他人的注意。  
“索拉已经去世了。”摄政王正视着凯尔萨斯，“如果你在途中出现了意外，我希望阿斯塔洛可以替你完成。”  
“好吧。”凯尔叹了口气，“罗莎琳德会喜欢拉赫尔的。”  
“不要打我女儿的主意。”洛瑟玛警惕地说，“起码在她成年之前。”  
“没有人会抵抗逐日者王子的魅力。”凯尔意味深长地说。

十年的时间说长不长，说短也不短。  
凯尔萨斯走遍了整个东部王国，他将这片大陆的魔网节点都做了标记，让魔网的能量都集中在一个地方，一层一层的汇集，最后的目标是流向了太阳之井——这是一种创造远古时期永恒之井的做法，一旦太阳之井成为了整个魔网的汇总点，那么不论人类、矮人、侏儒怎么联合，这片大陆的主人就是奎尔萨拉斯。  
“不知道我有没有时间去卡利姆多，如果把卡利姆多的魔网节点也汇总，集合在诺达希尔的湖泊中，玛法里奥会不会让卡多雷搬出去。”凯尔的脑海里浮现出了玛法里奥那张与伊利丹酷似的脸，“热爱自然之力的卡多雷当然不会任由上层精灵为所欲为。”  
激活了最后一个魔网节点，凯尔萨斯示意阿斯塔洛开启传送门，他要回银月城看看他的孩子，拉赫尔王子。

刚刚进入日怒之塔，就听到大魔导师罗曼斯与摄政王的争吵声。  
“拉赫尔王子殿下应该安静地在日怒之塔学习，就像曾经的凯尔萨斯王子一样，而不是跟着个野丫头在外面疯跑，要做什么游侠！”罗曼斯刻薄地说，“摄政王阁下的女儿真是应该好好学习一下宫廷礼仪，免得日后进入逐日王庭，让其他人看笑话，我看游侠将军的女儿就比摄政王的女儿强很多！”  
“作为远行者的后裔，罗莎琳德是一位很出色的游侠。”摄政王不咸不淡地说，“奥蕾莉亚、希尔瓦娜斯、温蕾萨都是游侠出身，一点儿也没有阻碍她们的礼仪。大魔导师不过是妒忌罢了，毕竟现在你还没有伴侣，没有办法让自己的孩子陪在拉赫尔王子身边。”


	41. 未来的准备

忍着笑意凯尔走进了屋内：“罗姆，我回来了。”  
看到凯尔萨斯完整地回答，一向冷静的大法师直接抱住了凯尔：“欢迎回来，凯尔！”  
“我去叫拉赫尔过来。”洛瑟玛看着激动的大法师说，“顺便再把罗丝也叫过来。”  
“那个野丫头估计连怎么拜见国王陛下都不会。”罗曼斯直接开口讥讽，“凯尔，摄政王的女儿不适合陪在拉赫尔的身边，她可不如索兰莉安那样充满了智慧，空有一身蛮力。”  
“罗姆，你呀！”凯尔戳了戳他的额头，“孩子们有自己的思想，要尊重这种思想……”  
“父亲！”凯尔的话还没说完，就被一个物体撞进了怀里——弯下腰，凯尔抱起了拉赫尔王子：“长这么大了，有没有想过父亲。”  
“当然想！”拉赫尔回答得十分响亮，“但是父亲出去十年，我都不认识了。”  
“真不认识还能撞得这么精准？”凯尔捏了捍他的鼻子。  
“嘿嘿……”拉赫尔傻笑了起来，“办公室里有您的画像，我每天都会和罗丝看很久，罗丝还说父亲太英俊了，想长大后做父亲的妻子呢！”  
“瑞切！”奶声奶气的女童声音传了过来，“拜见国王陛下。”凯尔回头，看到了一个漂亮的小姑娘向他行了一个标准的屈膝礼，微笑着拉起了小姑娘，把拉赫尔放在了地上。  
“你想嫁给我，罗丝？”凯尔蹲了下身，与小姑娘平视。  
小姑娘害羞得捂起了脸，却透过手指缝盯着凯尔：“您那么英俊，很多人都想嫁给您呢！”  
“那你知道什么嫁人吗？”凯尔向小姑娘伸出了手，想抱起小姑娘逗弄，小姑娘很快就松开了捂住脸的手，开心地让凯尔抱了起来。  
“知道啊！”小姑娘到了凯尔怀里，又用自己的一双小手捂起了脸，“就像爸爸妈妈那样。”  
“爸爸妈妈怎么样啊？”凯尔还是在逗弄小姑娘。  
“过家家啊！”小姑娘认真地回答，“妈妈累的时候，爸爸会给妈妈按摩；爸爸累的时候，妈妈会给爸爸按摩！就像，就像我玩过家家一样！”  
晚来一步的洛瑟玛听到了女儿奶声奶气的话语，想阻止都来不及，又看到女儿开心地让凯尔抱着，望向凯尔的眼神都不对了。  
看到洛瑟玛那副想吃了他的表情，凯尔大方地将罗丝还给了洛瑟玛，又抱起了自己的儿子。  
大法师看着凯尔与孩子们的互动，说不羡慕是不可能的，他终于有一丝模糊的想法——也许自己真的应该找一个伴侣，生几个孩子。

德拉诺的战争远未结束，部落与联盟不过各自收回了霜火岭和影月谷，至于其他的地方，太过于难以收复。戈尔德隆的原祖荆兽已经被虚空大君所控制，黑石兽人建造的防御体系早就被藤蔓所缠绕，甚至还有一些真菌巨人的踪迹，这让部落清理戈匀德隆的任务困难起来；联盟也好不到哪里去，他们在影月谷遇到了阿达尔，如同卡拉一样，阿达尔已经死亡，他在不断地吸收虚空之力，并最终引来了虚空大君，这也是伊瑞尔偏执的主要原因。  
五百四十七年出现的宝书、长杖、先知将出现异像，通过仪式可以重新让纳鲁变成圣光生物，但是这个仪式还需要一百多年的时间才能举行，所以部落与联盟的远征军不得不进行长期的清剿活动，直到维纶可以进行仪式为止，这也是为什么上次净化阿达尔会失败——因为时间线的略有不同，维纶拿到德拉诺时间线上维纶的笔记太晚，导致他对阿达尔的净化失败。

凯尔萨斯在银月城呆了五十年，拉赫尔王子到了青春期，他开始与罗莎琳德吵架——他现在完全倒向了魔法研究，对于幼时与罗莎琳德的承诺直接废除。罗莎琳德为此伤心了很长时间，直到摄政王把女儿放进了远行者队伍中，才慢慢治愈她的伤心。  
净化阿达尔的倒计时还剩百年时间，德拉诺的局势逐渐稳定下来，戈尔德隆为部落夺了回来，真菌巨人和原祖荆兽被逼到了一个角落里；纳格兰大草原上，又出了狼骑兵的影子，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮的后裔开始统治这片辽阔的土地；食人魔们与兽人达成了协议，约定了互不侵犯的疆域；塔拉多的沙塔斯城渐渐恢复，阿卡兰峰上的鸦人过上了和平的生活，除了影月谷，德拉诺逐渐恢复了原来的模样。

凯尔萨斯再次离开了银月城，这次他是去拜访玛法里奥，他想利用玛法里奥对于魔法的偏见，一次性将所有的上层精灵法师全部纳入银月城内，毕竟已经有近半数的上层精灵法师投奔了银月城，为银月城带来了更多的魔法知识。  
玛法里奥见到凯尔萨斯的时候，心情颇为复杂——一方面他知道这是叛逆的达斯雷玛后裔，一方面又因为他曾经与伊利丹达成过交易，更主要的是，他是一个纯净的奥术能量体，他的到达对于诺达希尔下方的湖泊会产生什么样的影响，谁也说不好。  
“你好，年轻的凯尔。”玛法里奥伸出了手。  
“你好，大德鲁伊。”凯尔萨斯握住了玛法里奥的手。  
分宾主落坐后，泰兰德正好回来，打过招呼后，凯尔萨斯提出了想去诺达希尔下方去看一看。  
泰兰德与玛法里奥对视了一眼后，没有表示反对，却要求必须由他俩陪同，同时他还叫来了上层精灵里法术最高深的大法师。

凯尔蹲在湖边，伸出手掌来拨动湖水，一股纯净的奥术之力顺着他的手掌引入了他的法力池内。比邪能更温和，与太阳井一样亲和，就像婴儿找了母亲一样。  
跟在玛法里奥的大法师看到了凯尔的模样，确信这位上层精灵的后裔，是一个非常纯净的奥术能量体，刚刚他拨动湖水的样子，几乎让他的能量波动与湖水完全融合——如果投向奎尔萨拉斯，大概可以与这个能量体更为亲近，也更能沟通魔法。  
大法师本来就对玛法里奥收紧了魔法运用的政策而不满，现在凯尔萨斯·逐日者的到来，让他有了另外的选择，他们这群辛德拉，或许就应该去往银月城，与他们同样热爱魔法的同胞呆在一起。

离开湖泊之后，凯尔请求在这里住上一晚，他知道玛法里奥身边的那个大法师，已经动了想去银月城的心思，这就是他来到卡多雷驻地的原因。  
是夜，大法师果然偷偷地拜访了凯尔，经过一番讨价还价之后，大法师决定带领最后的辛德拉投奔银月城。凯尔交给了他一封信，让他交给银月城的摄政王，并告诉他摄政王会安排好一切。


	42. 我，回来了

从诺达希尔出来之后，凯尔又花了十年的时间考察了卡利姆多的魔网节点，同时他偷偷在创世之痕建立了一个魔网收集点，通过零星的奥术能量，滋润修复着艾泽拉斯的伤口。  
凯尔曾经想将两个大陆的魔网节点汇集起来，但他发现万年前的永恒之井大爆炸摧毁了魔网节点的流向，使几块大陆的魔网节点，仅仅是供应本大陆，除非几块大陆重新拼合在一起。  
离阿达尔净化还有五十年的时候，凯尔萨斯回到了银月城，住到了太阳之井圣殿里。  
大法师罗曼斯嗅到了一丝特殊的味道，他跑去质问凯尔萨斯，是不是与120年前的索兰莉安那样，准备与太阳井融合了？  
凯尔点了点头。  
“罗姆，你不要伤心。”凯尔安慰着好友，“索兰莉安要回来了，也许我也可以通过这种方式回来。”  
罗曼斯长大了嘴，他本来以为凯尔在开玩笑安慰他，但是当他看到太阳井内出现的健美女性夜之子的时候，惊得下巴都无法合拢了。  
“好久不见了，罗姆。”索兰莉安亲切地想向罗曼斯打招呼。  
“索拉！？”罗曼斯总算发出了声音，他揉了揉眼睛，“凯尔，你以后也会这样？”  
“只要有足够的能量。”凯尔垂下了眼眸，“唤醒索拉，耗费了不少能量，我想我可能在融入后，会花更长的时间才能苏醒。”  
“杰森，去把拉赫尔和罗莎琳德都带来，还有摄政王和游侠将军，我的时间应该不多了。”凯尔转头，“罗姆，在日怒之塔会议室开一个传送门。”  
匆匆赶来的几人，看到的是一部分透明的凯尔和太阳之井幻化出的索兰莉安王后。  
“瑞切。”凯尔抚摸了一下他的脸颊，“这是你的母亲，索兰莉安。”拉住了拉赫尔的手，交到了索兰莉安的手上，“你们很久没有见过了，你可以与母亲聊聊天。”  
“洛斯，恐怕又要让你担任奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王了。”凯尔的脸上挂着笑意，“我会在几百年后重新出现，如同索兰莉安一样。”  
“被你任命为摄政王开始，我就时时刻刻准备为国家奉献一切。”洛瑟玛摊开了双手，“洛斯，我去寻找新能源，你要带领人民走出困境；洛斯，这是纳鲁，可以提供能源；洛斯，对不起，我食言了……”  
凯尔的脸上笑意越来越大：“我从来不知道摄政王具有高超的模仿别人的能力。”  
“还有养育孩子的经验。”洛瑟玛回答得无比正经，“放心吧，这几百年，我会带领血精灵继续走向复兴。”  
“谢谢你，洛斯。”凯尔的眼角有些湿润。  
“既然凯尔还可以回来，就不要这么伤感。”哈杜伦看到了索兰莉安王后之后，对于凯尔即将逝去的悲伤冲淡了很多，“拉赫尔王子可以直接继承王位，再为他挑选一个王后。”  
“这个主意不错。”凯尔看了一眼被索兰莉安拉住手的拉赫尔和罗莎琳德，“青梅竹马似乎很不错呢。”

交代了所有的事情后，凯尔的身体彻底透明消融，华美的法袍散落在地上，如同索兰莉安一样，凯尔也融入了太阳井。  
拉赫尔王子有些不敢相信——虽然他从小就被告知，他的父亲凯尔萨斯·逐日者国王，会在某一刻与太阳井融合，但是亲眼目睹至亲在眼前消失，让拉赫尔难以接受。  
索兰莉安轻轻拍着孩子的头：“不要担心，凯尔会回来的。”  
“母亲……”拉赫尔王子王子抱住了索兰莉安，埋在她的身前，压抑着哭泣。

凯尔的葬礼没有举行，既然索兰莉安都可以重新透过太阳井塑造身体回归，那么凯尔的葬礼完全没有举行的必要。  
不过洛瑟玛还是为拉赫尔举办了加冕仪式，如同凯尔萨斯一样，拉赫尔还是将洛瑟玛留在了摄政王的位置上，就连留下的说辞都一模一样，引得洛瑟玛挑眉侧目，怀疑是凯尔消失前，对拉赫尔的特别嘱咐。  
鉴于逐日者王室两代独子的状况，摄政王为了保证逐日者王室血脉，游说拉赫尔早日结婚生下继承人。  
“摄政王可有人选？”拉赫尔太过年轻，他还不想结婚。  
“海伦娜·明翼小姐似乎不错。”洛瑟玛理所当然地把游侠将军的女儿推了出来，哈杜伦挑眉看着洛瑟玛，做了一个鄙视的手势。  
“大法师罗曼斯的养女安吉莉雅小姐也不错。”哈杜伦把战火引到了罗曼斯身上，“听说与陛下一样，非常热爱魔法研究，既是大法师的养女，也是他的学徒。”  
罗曼斯看了看哈杜伦和洛瑟玛，知道他俩是故意让自己提及摄政王的女儿罗莎琳德——想到那个野丫头，罗曼斯就头疼，她是一点也没有继承塔莉萨的优点，完全就是一个洛瑟玛的翻版，只是多了几分率真，少了几分油滑。  
“我万分同意明翼将军的看法。”已经升任游侠领主的杰森解了罗曼斯的围，“陛下与大法师的养女真的是再合适不过了。”  
洛瑟玛锐利的目光盯着杰森，过了好久才说，“只要陛下同意。”  
拉赫尔看了看四人，最终表达了自己的想法：“我想等父亲重新回来的时候，再讨论婚事。”  
对于这个要求，四人互相看了一眼后，不再重提这个话题。  
罗莎琳德听到了拉赫尔议婚的事情后，偷偷溜进了拉赫尔的卧室，一顿争吵之后，拉赫尔找了摄政王私下里向他的女儿求婚。  
洛瑟玛挑了挑眉：“还是等凯尔回来之后吧。”

五百四十七年的出现的异象让阿达尔彻底恢复了正常，对于他给世界造成的困扰表示道歉，并表示自己与卡拉都会留在德拉诺，不会踏上艾泽拉斯，用自己的影响去开展攻击。  
维纶终于放下心来，部落与联盟联军也从德拉诺胜利返回。只是部落中的战歌氏族和黑手氏族、霜狼氏族的部分人员要求留守德拉诺——因为故土难离；一部分德莱尼也留在了德拉诺，他们喜欢这片蛮荒土地，卡波拉神庙和沙塔斯城让这些地方繁华起来。

暴风城已经交替了几代国王，对于奎尔萨拉斯的威胁小了很多；吉安娜、卡德加已经去世，阿斯塔洛慢慢地掌控了肯瑞托，昔日的魔法之都，中立城市达拉然实际上已经成为了银月城的附庸，卡多雷中的上层精灵完全定居在了银月城，经常奔波在苏拉玛与银月城，与各地的法师进行思想的碰撞，涌现出了一大批杰出的大法师，比当初的达拉然还要辉煌。

太阳之井传来了异动，索兰莉安通过魔网把所有人聚集在了一起。  
奥术的光辉开始聚合，一个血精灵的人影慢慢浮现出来，拉赫尔比谁都紧张，他知道他的父亲终于回来了。  
人影越来越凝实，甚至可以看出那英俊又精致的面容，鎏金一般的长发……刺目的光辉闪过，凯尔萨斯·逐日者如同新生婴儿一般站在了众人面前。拉赫尔将法袍套在了凯尔身上，所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
如羽扇般的睫毛扇动，湛蓝色的光芒从睁开的眼睛里射了出来，依然是那双纯净的蓝色眼眸，依然是那张精致的面容：“我回来了。”


	43. 番外1：欺诈者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基尔加丹诱惑凯尔萨斯的故事。  
> 部分内容OOC，主要以推测为主。

转生回来的凯尔萨斯从来没有提及过他的主人伊利丹·怒风，事实上他很少提及自己在外域的经历，摄政王洛瑟玛归咎于那是一段痛苦的经历，尤其是凯尔还在雷文德斯赎罪那么多年，这些痛苦的经历会加深这种折磨，所以他和哈杜伦、罗曼斯都很明智的不去询问。  
冒险者交给阿达尔的月石再次回到了奎尔萨拉斯，与原本收回的两块月石再次交到了凯尔的手中。  
“我帮您重新安上。”罗曼斯拿着月石站在旁边。  
“不必了。”凯尔拒绝了，把月石放在边境，作为警戒能量。

月石，邪能水晶。  
凯尔独自待在卧室里，思绪回到了外域。

那是他与伊利丹被阿尔萨斯击败之后，仓惶逃脱外域，基尔加丹即刻就降临了，他对于伊利丹的战败非常不满意，但是却对自己大加赞赏，还说伊利丹自己对于魔能的研究耽误了他，然后就给了他一些关于邪能与奥术、混乱与邪恶细致入微的讲解。这对于一个酷爱研究法术的法师是一个致命的诱惑。  
“加入燃烧军团，我会给你更多的相关知识。”欺诈者的话语真诚，“况且，你的主人伊利丹也没那么看重你，你有多久没有看到他了？他的伤口在恶魔的力量下，复原得很快，他现在不想见你，是因为他觉得你这个棋子不好用了……”  
喋喋不休的话语像毒刺一样淬入他的心灵，他不由得顺着基尔加丹的话语去思索，伊利丹是否值得自己和自己的族人为之效命。  
似乎是读出了他的犹豫和怀疑，基尔加丹停止了喋喋不休的话语，他悄然退出了凯尔的思维——留给这个聪明的法师更多的思考时间，才会动摇他对伊利丹的忠诚之心。

罗曼斯不在身边，没有人能够分担凯尔身上的压力，他必须保持冷静和乐观，安抚日益绝望的子民，即使他心中的绝望也在滋生，他对伊利丹的怀疑也在加深——正如基尔加丹所说，伊利丹根本对他和他的子民、邪兽人部队、恶魔军队、娜迦部队不屑一顾，只是忙着训练伊利达雷……从血精灵征调的伊利达雷，十之八九都死在了残酷的训练之中，而剩下的血精灵则不再向奎尔萨拉斯效忠，他们成为了伊利丹的簇拥。

“他把你和你的子民当成棋子，只有他的伊利达雷才是他的宝贝。”欺诈者的话语一遍一遍地在他的耳边响起，尤其是在他去攻打沙塔斯城的时候。  
沙塔斯城是德莱尼的圣光之城，那里有着圣光生物纳鲁——这种生物一直散发着柔和的圣光之力，温暖却又蛊惑人心。  
凯尔第一次来到沙塔斯城的边缘，他感觉到非常的不舒服——那是一种力量的对抗，奥术与邪能的对抗，阿达尔把这种力量放大了，让他的身体在两种力量的对抗中，伤痕累累。他不能亲自上阵杀敌，也不能亲自指挥战斗。  
转头看向部队中的领袖，最终他圈定了沃雷塔尔作为先遣部队，攻打沙塔斯城。  
没有人知道他强忍着力量的碰撞，只是觉得王子殿下会退缩不前，这让阿达尔寻觅到了机会——在沃雷塔尔的预见梦里，让他看到了希望。  
沃雷塔尔毫不犹豫地抓住了这种希望，他选择投降，带领着他的部队投入了阿达尔的怀抱。  
消息传来的时候，凯尔跪在帐篷里，汗水浸湿了他的法袍，柔顺的金发黏腻的贴在他的头上……奥术与邪能正在撕裂他的身体。

“王子殿下！”忠诚的顾问萨莱德雷扶起了凯尔，发现凯尔已经虚脱得无法站立。  
“让法师给我布个法阵，我要去见伊利丹。”虚弱异常的凯尔正在努力站起来。  
“您还很虚弱！”萨莱德雷十分担忧地说。  
“我只是魔瘾犯了，回到黑暗神庙补充些水晶就会没事。”凯尔安慰着他，“快去布置法阵，我怕沃雷塔尔的投降会影响到更多的人。”  
“我马上就去。”萨莱德雷把凯尔扶到椅子上坐好，才急匆匆地找到了一个精通传送法术的法师，带到了凯尔面前。法师吃了一惊，他从来没有见过虚弱到这种状态的王子殿下，他瞬间明白了萨莱德雷的意思，立刻找出施法材料布设法阵。

传送回去的凯尔，被奥术与邪能撕裂的身体疼痛逐渐减轻，他明白了那是阿达尔的计划，急切地奔向了伊利丹的房间，却没有找到他。  
“维尔莱斯。”来到了伊利达雷议会，凯尔只看到了维尔莱斯待在那里。  
“见过王子殿下。”维尔莱斯立刻行礼。  
“其他人呢？”  
“被伊利丹派出去了。”  
“伊利丹呢？”  
“带着他的伊利达雷消失了。”  
凯尔像是被泼了一盆冷水——他带领着血精灵在前线拼杀，就为了巩固伊利丹在外域的统治地位；而伊利丹却带着他的心腹部队去了不知名的地方——他是在抛弃血精灵，他却是把他和他的子民当成了炮灰。  
怒不可遏的凯尔随即返回了沙塔斯城，将攻打沙塔斯城的血精灵全部撤回到了黑暗神庙。

疲惫的血精灵撤回到黑暗神庙之后，凯尔终于见到了他的主人和伊利达雷。  
“你怎么撤回来了，小凯尔。”亲切的问候，像是哄小孩子般的语气，让凯尔的怒火更炽。  
“沙塔斯城的圣光生物，让我的部队受到了压制……”凯尔压抑着自己的怒火，与恶魔猎手现在翻脸并不是好主意，他最近才了解到一个事情，就是伊利丹手中还保留着一些永恒之井的井水，这些井水可以帮助他们返回奎尔萨拉斯重建太阳之井，“我请求主人可以派遣伊利达雷增援。”  
“那可不行，小凯尔。”恶魔猎手直接拒绝，“他们有更重要的使命。”  
“有什么使命比摧毁沙塔斯城更重要？”凯尔高声问。  
“不要质疑我的决定，小凯尔。”伊利丹看着愤怒的凯尔，“别忘了是谁教你缓解魔瘾的。”  
“我没有忘记！”凯尔喊了起来，“但我也不允许任何人把我的子民当成炮灰！”  
“如果你那么想，我无话可说。”恶魔猎手突然张开翅膀，飞上了顶层。

“伊利丹本就不可信赖。”基尔加丹再次与他对话，“他能够背叛燃烧军团，也可能背叛你。”  
凯尔沉默——基尔加丹的话语又一次刺入了他的心底，他在挣扎，比起伊利丹，基尔加丹更不可信任，他的祖先在对抗燃烧军团的时候，就知道那些恶魔是抱着毁灭的目的而来，与他们为伍，就是在毁灭自己……但是现在，自己还有路可走吗？  
“我给你时间考虑。”恶魔领主很满意凯尔的挣扎，他需要再推几步，就可以完全掌控这个年轻的小家伙，“记得我跟你说过奥术与邪能的不同吗？”

再次来到了沙塔斯城外，凯尔只是为了验证一个可能，就是他把邪能分解排列后组成的奥术能量，他的身体会不会再次被影响。  
圣光之力依然柔和，但是那股柔和力量中的冲刷能力减弱不少，至少凯尔可以调动奥术之力，也不会产生身体撕裂的疼痛。  
回到了黑暗神庙，他想起了基尔加丹的指点，在暴虐的虚空风暴有着无穷的能量供给，这些能量完全可以用分解排列的方法，转化成安全的奥术能量。  
如果占领了这块地方，就可以建立一个足够供给血精灵能量的地方，他们就可以在外域很好的生活下去，甚至可以把这些水晶运送回银月城，等到攒到足够多的时候，再利用节点的魔法能量创造一个新的太阳井，永远的解决魔瘾的问题。  
凯尔几乎要笑出声来，这是对遗留在银月城的子民来说，最好的礼物。

想到光明的未来，被愤怒和绝望占据心灵的凯尔，终于平静下来，他向伊利丹请求去往虚空风暴剿灭德莱尼人，伊利丹不甚在意的让他去了。  
脱离了伊利丹后，凯尔带领着血精灵艰难地进入了虚空风暴，来到了肯瑞瓦村前。  
“这是肯瑞托建立的据点？”凯尔环顾着被防御法术笼罩的村子，脸上露出了残酷的笑意，他对着他的子民说，“有人还记得达拉然是怎么对待我们的吗？”  
“记得。”血精灵发出了整齐的声音。  
“那么，我们就用最新研制的炸弹来测试一下肯瑞瓦村的防御能力有多强大吧。”凯尔命令部队投掷炸弹。

“看，这很容易。”基尔加丹的话语再次在他耳边响起，“这些仅仅是粗浅的知识，再深入的知识，也许要在你同意加入燃烧军团之后。”  
“我同意。”看着几近毁灭的肯瑞瓦村，凯尔下定了决心，“请您告诉我更为高深的知识。”  
“那是当然。”

◇◇◇◇◇

“凯尔，在吗？”门外响起了罗曼斯的声音。  
“请进，罗曼斯。”凯尔站了起来，快步走到老朋友面前，给了他一个拥抱，这让罗曼斯很诧异——他很久没有见过凯尔如此热情了。  
“只是过来提醒一下您，明天去达拉然注意的事项，摄政王阁下给您拟了一份清单，只要您按照商量的方法，肯瑞托会拿这些东西赔偿的。”  
认真的阅读了洛瑟玛的清单，凯尔的脸上露出了柔和的笑意——尽管他在外域摧毁了肯瑞瓦村，但是达拉然和肯瑞托欠他和奎尔萨拉斯的东西，还是要补偿的。


	44. 番外2：理想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼斯与凯尔萨斯从小长大，到目睹凯尔背叛，痛苦与求而不得的故事。  
> 罗曼斯与凯尔的关系是友达以上恋人未满。

罗曼斯初次见到凯尔萨斯的时候，他还是个小孩子——阿纳斯塔里安国王陛下替他的独子挑选合适的法师伴读。在他前面足足有六个人选，他以为自己不会被选上，但凯尔萨斯只对他绽放了笑脸，他就成为了凯尔的伴读。  
凯尔与他的年岁相当，他们之间有很多共同的话题，比如魔法构成的理解、争论，比如魔法运用的方法，他们甚至窝在一个被子里，偷偷讨论着大法师碧洛华与冯德洛尔之间的八卦。  
“冯德洛尔收了名女弟子，叫莉雅德琳，对她关怀备至，甚至为了她还和大法师碧洛华吵了一架，看样子是准备把衣钵传给她了。”罗曼斯有些感慨，“我要是能继承大法师碧洛华就好了。”  
“不用担心。”凯尔安慰着他的好友，“作为仅次于我的法师，碧洛华会看到你的优点。”  
“你又刺激我了。”罗曼斯表现出一副受伤的夸张表情，“你在魔法上的天赋，连大法师都感慨，你要不是王储的话，直接就把大法师传给你了。”  
“但他同样也看到你的天赋。”凯尔碰了碰他的面颊，“碧洛华对你可是另眼相看呢，别浪费他的心血。”

在他们长大了一些后，他们之间讨论的问题里，多了一些对女性的看法，罗曼斯犹记得凯尔当初的幼稚言论：“凭借我的美貌，我可以征服所有奎尔萨拉斯的女人！”  
那天，罗曼斯正在好研读一部魔法理论，这是碧洛华私下里给他布置的作业，就在他认真阅读的时候，他的肩膀被拍了一下，然后就是凯尔那张放大了脸。罗曼斯当时就跳了起来，一个火球下意识的丢了出去，还没等火球射出去，一个反制法术就让火球彻底湮灭了。  
“这么热情的欢迎我啊，罗曼斯！”凯尔一副洋洋自得样子，“猜猜我今天看到谁了？”  
“不会是希尔瓦娜斯·风行者吧？”罗曼斯深吸了一口气，他听闻游侠将军回银月城汇报幽暗之地的情况。  
“是啊，罗曼斯，你怎么知道了？”凯尔拍了拍罗曼斯的肩膀，“我今天看到希尔瓦娜斯·风行者了，她的美貌果然名不虚传。”  
“您动心了，殿下？”  
“她的年龄合适，又是风行者家族的次女，与我的身份匹配……”凯尔有些沮丧，“作为国王陛下唯一的继承人，银月议会的老家伙已经准备催婚了，希尔瓦娜斯就是人选之一。”  
“其实风行者家的小妹温蕾萨更合适。”罗曼斯隐晦地提醒，“希尔瓦娜斯是游侠将军，在游侠部队从来都是说一不二的统帅。”  
“你在暗示什么，罗曼斯？”凯尔眨了眨眼睛看着他。  
“嗯……应该说希尔瓦娜斯比较强势，恐怕不喜欢当王妃，甚至王后。”罗曼斯老实地回答。  
“那是老家伙们的问题。”凯尔很没形象地瘫在了沙发上，“罗曼斯，如果我结婚了，你也找个女人结婚吧！这样可以让我们的孩子，从小就培养起深厚的友谊，就像你我这样。”

过了没多久，罗曼斯就听到了希尔瓦娜斯拒绝凯尔萨斯追求的八卦，他想去安慰朋友，却看到凯尔无所谓的耸了耸肩：“老家伙们自作多情引起了她的反感。”  
“我听大法师说，达拉然有更丰富的魔法书籍……”罗曼斯犹豫了一下，还是将导师给他的建议说了出来，“他建议我去达拉然学习一阵子。”  
“他怎么不跟我说这件事！”凯尔有些生气，“他也是我的导师，他难道不知道我也需要去交流吗？为什么只让你一个人去？”  
“可您是王储……”罗曼斯话还没说完，凯尔已经开始传送，法术的余辉伴随着他的声音传来：“我去找父亲！”

过了几日，凯尔开始收拾行李。  
“父亲同意我去达拉然了。”兴高采烈的凯尔拉着罗曼斯说，“我要代表奎尔萨拉斯与达拉然的法师交流，虽然我并不相信他们的法术会比我高深多少。”  
“最主要的是，可以摆脱银月议会的逼婚了。”罗曼斯露出了一个了然的笑容。  
“我还不到百岁，还不想进入婚姻中。”凯尔做了个鬼脸。

来到达拉然后，凯尔很快就凭借自己的魔法天赋赢得了肯瑞托的注意，经过几次考察后，他们决定邀请凯尔加入肯瑞托。  
凯尔加入肯瑞托的仪式上，罗曼斯有些沮丧，他明明与凯尔一起来达拉然学习，明明与凯尔之间的距离并不大，但所有人的目光都会注视着凯尔，就连大法师的称号，也是凯尔取得的，而他仅仅取得了高阶法师的称号。  
沮丧的罗曼斯在仪式结束后，就出去买醉。  
凯尔回来找不到他的朋友，就询问了阿斯塔洛。  
“尊敬的王子殿下，您如同太阳一般耀眼，怎么可能注意到阳光下的阴影呢？”阿斯塔洛的挖苦，让凯尔多少了解到了罗曼斯的心情。

“我收到了碧洛华大法师的信件。”等罗曼斯回来之后，凯尔递给了他一封信，“大法师很乐意将毕生所学全部教授给你。”  
“真的？”罗曼斯的声音里有一些颤抖，“不是您特意为了安慰我，才对大法师开口？”  
“不。”凯尔抱住了罗曼斯，“你一直很优秀，但是你总是躲在我的身后，也许以后你应该走到台前来，展现你的才华，至少在我成为国王后，你应该是我的大法师。”

若干年后，罗曼斯终于从太阳的阴影下走了出来，但是曾经让他遥遥不可及的太阳却陨落了——奎尔萨拉斯的陷落，让罗曼斯明白他的太阳并不总是那么坚强，也让他明白他的理想是那么的可笑，碧落华大法师的陨落也让他重新思考了大法师在奎尔萨拉斯的意义。  
兜兜转转那么多年，当他的太阳再次回到奎尔萨拉斯的时候，他居然想到的是他站在太阳的阴影下，任由日光温暖洒满了他的全身，而他却无法体会到阳光下的阴暗。  
他后悔也不后悔。  
他后悔，他不再站在太阳的阴影下，不会体会到太阳当时的痛苦。  
他不后悔，他站在了台前，替太阳冲锋陷阵。

现在的太阳，有了杰森，有了代替他的人，他又充满了妒忌。他想让他的太阳再多关注他一些，即使是那些微不足道的小事。

“你就是这么矛盾，罗曼斯。”阿斯塔洛走到了他的面前，“你一直不知道用什么样的态度来对待他。”  
罗曼斯的目光闪烁。  
“别自欺欺人了，他现在不是王储殿下，他是国王陛下，他的友情不会像王储时期那样毫无保留。”阿斯塔洛直勾勾地看着他，“他不是原来的凯尔萨斯，他是国王陛下。”  
“别说了，阿斯塔洛。”罗曼斯把自己窝进了沙发里，“我很难放下。”  
“陪伴他太长的时间，你已经丧失了自我。”


	45. 番外3：养父

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔转生后，洛瑟玛抚养凯尔长大成人的一把辛酸之泪。

对比起现在处处替凯尔背锅，洛瑟玛反而怀念起没有恢复记忆的凯尔，那种对自己孺慕和依赖的小凯尔，让他无数次幻想他和塔莉萨的孩子会不会像小凯尔一样可爱。

刚刚出生的小凯尔软软的一小团，看到他的到来就会露出可爱的笑容，让摄政王平时这颗不会轻易柔软的心，慢慢软和下来，他会抱着凯尔轻轻拍打柔声哄着，也会用一些小巧的魔法玩具逗弄着，不会想起他曾经的背叛，也不会想起他肩负的重担。  
凯尔一天一天长大，也显示出了惊人的魔法天赋，看到罗曼斯那个又惊喜又严苛的样子，洛瑟玛更希望凯尔能拥有一个快乐的童年，而不是被魔法压垮的童年——虽然他知道，那就是王储的学习。  
在凯尔坚持不懈的努力中，心软下来的摄政王开始教授他射箭和搏斗，而不是强逼着他去罗曼斯那里学习魔法。只是凯尔的射箭天赋不高，经常射偏、脱靶，完全没有天赋。可看到凯尔努力的样子，他又无法说服自己，狠下心送去罗曼斯那里。就这样拖着拖着，凯尔收到了摄政王亲自吩咐打造的精巧弓箭，也按照他的意思，让哈杜伦带着他去剿灭巨魔。

犹记得凯尔被送回来的时候，他心里的那份紧张与悔恨，以及听到牧师说到他没事的时候，那份惊喜。  
他当时看到昏迷的凯尔，想着他从小喊着他“爸爸”，那份心底的柔软绽放了开来，他还想让小凯尔骑在他的肩头，揪着他的头发，向他各种讨要礼物，也会温情地亲上他的脸颊，大声嚷嚷他的胡子扎人。  
打发走了杰森，他知道那个孩子会像他一样，为了凯尔付出一生——被凯尔救下的人，终归会对他死心塌地。  
凯尔醒来后的话语，让他既高兴又失望，高兴的是凯尔终于没事了，失望的是，他的记忆回来了，而他看到自己的眼神，是那么的无情。  
休养好的凯尔似乎只是记忆短暂地苏醒，又像以前那样没心没肺地喊着他“爸爸”，甚至在带他去罗曼斯那里学习魔法知识的时候，还咬了他，表明自己不想当一个法师，引得罗曼斯冷嘲热讽。  
想把他带走，但想到罗曼斯的话语，还是勉强把他留了下来，他看到了眼泪汪汪的凯尔，狠心回去处理政务。

堆积的政务占据了他所有的时间，他渐渐地忘记去接凯尔的事情，等他反应过来的时候，罗曼斯的家已经被凯尔纵火烧了。  
本来想训斥他的莽撞，可是看到凯尔吓坏的样子，什么责备的话语也说不出来，只是抱起他回到了家中，把他安顿在床上，哄着他睡去，才去了书房，写起了日记。  
凯尔慢慢长大，依然闹着要当一个游侠，洛瑟玛却知道，他在暗暗地进行法术练习，他还是凯尔萨斯·逐日者，一个血脉中传承了法师天赋的奎尔多雷。  
了解了当年的真相，洛瑟玛开始为凯尔造势，他要将手中的权力交还回去，这是他身为一个摄政王应该做的，可是凯尔却不答应，他说他自己很怕再走到歪路上去，他需要有人来纠正他的路线——明明应该拒绝的话语，硬是说不出口，他就这样被凯尔留了下来，而他与塔莉萨的婚事，则是一拖再拖。首席奥术师很理解他的处境，也经常调侃他：“养了儿子就总是担心他。”弄得洛瑟玛一个大红脸，他与塔莉萨还没有结婚。

凯尔加冕后就准备去达拉然——这当然是他自己的主意，他说当初替达拉然重建，没有收取任何费用，还有吉安娜的清算，也没有找他们算账，那么现在去讨还一些是应该的。怕凯尔对上吉安娜会吃亏，他连夜写了一份达拉然指南让罗曼斯交给凯尔，还把自己多年与吉安娜打交道的经验教授给了凯尔，至于怎么与肯瑞托打交道，洛瑟玛还是有些没底……零零碎碎的注意事项写得厚厚一摞。  
罗曼斯接过一摞文件的时候，嘴角直抽抽，显然是被洛瑟玛惊到了，他从来没想到摄政王会如此倾囊而授。

一封信件送到了洛瑟玛的办公桌上，拆开信件看到那熟悉的花体字，摄政王有些不安，但是看了信件的内容之后，他就勃然大怒了——艾萨斯·夺日者，居然用烈焰之击的下落，换取凯尔的宽恕。  
把信件丢给了罗曼斯，大法师看完之后，平静地说：“我会去夺日者的领地，替他处理好所有的财产纠纷，让他安心地在达拉然养老。”  
洛瑟玛挑了挑眉，对于一个不满300岁的血精灵就让他去养老，显然是被流放了，至于处理财产，摄政王有些不解。  
“国王陛下允许夺日者带走他的财产，除了任何魔法的财产，包括书籍和物品，他只能处理自己的金银和庄园。”罗曼斯的脸上浮现出了微笑，当初驱逐出艾萨斯的时候，他可没有凯尔想得那么周到。  
烈焰之击被带了回来，失去能量的符文剑，如同一把普通的武器——这件象征逐日者王室的符文剑，被艾萨斯当成了重返达拉然，甚至肯瑞托的敲门砖，很可惜了这件传奇的法师武器。  
“它会被重铸。”凯尔抚摸着剑身，“它会重新成为一个传奇。”

烈焰之击重铸之后，洛瑟玛才知道凯尔与罗曼斯的打算——原来自己烦恼的事情，凯尔早就知道了，也早就着手准备了。看着太阳井的圣光被驱逐出去，洛瑟玛想到了血骑士的领袖：女伯爵莉雅德琳。作为血精灵中圣光的代言人，莉雅德琳的信仰并不虔诚，当圣光抛弃她的时候，她也会放弃圣光，甚至去奴役圣光。  
叹了一口气，洛瑟玛开始给凯尔撰写演讲稿，拐弯抹角地告诉国王，他要去血骑士的领地——给血骑士们洗脑，让他们首先忠于国家、忠于奥术，再来谈圣光。  
莉雅德琳很快就被说服了，这让洛瑟玛长出了一口气，他开始想办法扭转凯尔在子民中的形象，尤其是出席各种慈善活动，帮扶血精灵孤儿等等，看着凯尔的形象在一点点的改善，他有些放心了。  
慢慢地退居在幕后，洛瑟玛终于有空与塔莉萨约会了，婚事也提上了日程，如果不是沃雷塔尔和朗多雷事件，他早就和塔莉萨结婚了，最后这个婚礼拖到了达拉然会谈之后。他没有想到的是，暴风城会在背后搞出了突袭幽暗城的事情，还让凯尔打退了。这让他们的谈判陷入了一场危机，还好佳莉亚向他示好，让他才有了回旋的余地。

孩子长大了，会用自己的手段对付别人了，但是他怎么有一种失落的感觉，尤其是凯尔差点儿坑了自己之后，他越发觉得自己不能再留在银月城了，他要立刻与塔莉萨结婚。  
婚礼是在苏拉玛举行的，凯尔作为他婚礼的主婚人，让他有些感怀，他本想在婚礼结束后，好好与凯尔谈谈，谁想到凯尔主持婚礼后就传送走了，后来他才知道，那个时候，暴风城突袭了东威尔德。

新婚之夜。  
塔莉萨看着愁眉不展的摄政王，笑了起来：“你的小蝰蛇已经长大了，你就不要再纠结了。”  
“不一样的，塔莉萨。”洛瑟玛苦笑，“我原来当他是效忠的君主，后来他的背叛让我觉得被辜负，现在我抚养他长大，助他加冕，又助他稳定局势。现在自己被踢出了局，有些茫然……”  
“你只是不适应悠闲的生活。”塔莉萨一手勾住他的后颈，一手抬起了他的下巴，“今天可是我们的新婚，如果你觉得失落，不如，我们来养一个孩子，像凯尔那样的天赋法师。”  
“哦，塔莉萨。”洛瑟玛的脸红了，他吻住了塔莉萨，“那我们就努力吧。”


End file.
